Hard To Get
by SOA loving mom
Summary: My submission for the Meth Labs Beth and Merle contest! A little one shot about how to hook a Dixon! If you love Meth please check out the Meth Lab Tumblr and my girl Athlete Girl who rocks some Meth! Big Thanks for reading:) WINNER OF THE METH LAB WRITING CONTEST! BEST METH, First TEST SUBJECT!
1. Chapter 1

**This entry is from my drabble series Winter Heat on Fan . Might not be the best, know some really good Meth writers but I was encouraged. Love Meth, so you thank you for doing this little contest. SOA LOVING MOM (aka CARYLLOVER). Thanks again**

Merle found himself really hating prison life. Hell he'd done time before, he'd done years in a row, but this time prison was a special kind of hell. Not only was he surrounded by people who hated his fucking guts, but he was also being tortured each day by the vision of a small blonde. He tried not to look at her, CHRIST he tried, but there she was every fucking day in a pair of little ass shorts. Her hair pulled back showing off that beautiful long creamy neck and when she sang, FUCK IT ALL, when she sang he wanted to hold her. HOLD HER! What a fucking pussy thing to think about, but when she opened her mouth, he wanted to hold her and promise her that he would make it all alright. That he would find her a safe place where she could live and grow old and be happy. Problem was HE wanted to be the one that she grew old with.

The day that finally broke his resolve he was sitting in his cell just off the common room reading, when he heard her soft voice, "Merle?"

It was late and he knew no one was still up; he marked his page and looked up his breath catching in his throat. There she stood her hair a mess from sleep, a too big tee shirt covering her body and little flannel pj shorts that cling to her every curve. Merle didn't even have time to compose himself, "What're doin' up sugar?"

Beth shifted on her feet awkwardly, "I have to go to the bathroom and I saw your light on…..Rick said we have to go with someone…..I don't want to wake my dad…."

Merle cleared his throat, adjusting his hard on, trying to think of anything, his brother in a Speedo, anything to clear his fucking head, "Yeah, I'll take ya."

He stayed behind her as they walked toward the now working bathrooms. He sighed when she disappeared in to the small room. He leaned his head back against the wall, her little tight ass flashing in his mind's eye. He groaned a little feeling his cock twitch, he was fucking trying to keep himself in check but her parading around like that made it hard…..literally hard….SHIT.

Beth came out of the bathroom and watched him, she knew it was wrong being attracted to him, but she couldn't help it. She watched as he groaned her eyes traveling down the length of his body resting on his bulge in his pants. She felt a heat hit between her legs, he looked so big, it was almost scary how big he looked. She had felt Jimmy's through his jeans during a make out session but he was nowhere near as big as Merle looked. Before she even thought about what she was doing she cupped him through his cargo pants.

Merle felt something cup his erection, his eyes snapped open to see the sweet little angel staring up at him, her blue eyes staring into his. Merle was sure he fell and hit his head, that's what this was, he was laying somewhere out of his fucking mind. Because there was no way in hell that this little darling would ever fucking touch him.

Merle smiled down at her, "What'cha doin' there angel?"

Beth let a small smile spread across her face, "Just curious….is all." Her voice no more than a whisper, it made him shiver, damn sexy little thing and she wasn't even fucking trying.

Merle ran a finger down her face, to her neck, then between the valley of her breasts. Beth hissed out a breath, arching her back into his touch. Merle's voice was hoarse, "Why don't ya take a closer look angel?"

Beth shook her head, fear on her face. Merle just smiled, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out for her to see. Beth watched in morbid fascination as his hard member stood at attention. Merle was vibrating at this point; it had been fucking forever since he had a woman's touch. He gently pulled on her wrist, guiding her to his cock. When her cold soft hand hit his hot throbbing soldier he hissed, a small drip of cum forming at the head. He watched her as he helped show her how to move her hand up and down the shaft. When he pulled his hand away she kept up the action, almost in a trance with the sensations of him under her hand. Merle leaned in his hand brushing at her long shimmery hair, "What are you doing to me little girl?"

Beth leaned into his hand; Merle pulled her close, their lips inches apart. Just as his lips brushed hers, her eyes went wide and she backed away releasing him. Beth felt a sob threatening in her throat, "I'm….sorry…..I don't…I'm sorry."

Merle huffed, "You can't just go touching a man and then walk away sugar!"

Merle pulled his painfully hard erection back into his pants. Beth let a tear slip from her eye she moved toward him, "I'm sorry….I'll finish…I'm sorry."

Merle huffed, walking away from her, "Let's go."

He walked in front of her, pissed off that he let himself get into this situation. He could hear her sniffling behind him. He stopped his heart feeling like it might rip from his chest; he put his hand on his hip and felt her walk right into his back. He turned around and stared down at her, since when did he give a fuck how a chic felt? He sighed, tilting her head up so he could wipe away her tears, "Now stop that." She flinched making him flinch; he wasn't trying to scare her, shit! "It's alright little one; I won't EVER make you do something you didn't want." He moved a little closer his hand going to her hip, smirking a little, "But tell me something, if ya weren't into old Merle then ya won't have touched me to begin with." His lips found hers, a soft chaste kiss, he felt her whimper and he smirked pulling away, she wanted him. He knew that, but she was just afraid. He could work with that, he chuckled, "Come on sugar best get back before your pa wakes up and sees ya missin'."

He watched her head into the cell block, her face flushed. He knew she had no idea what the hell she was doing, maybe tomorrow he would help her figure that out. But for now he needed to head into his cell and take care of the big problem pushing against his zipper.

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth stood outside Carol and Daryl's cell watching the older woman with Judith. She shifted back and forth on her feet. She needed to talk to Carol; she needed to sort out her feelings for Merle. Was she just attracted to the bad boy image he put out or did she really have feelings for him. She sighed stepping in giving the woman a little smile, "She seems happy today."

Carol smiled, bouncing Judith on her shoulder, "She is always a happy baby. We're very lucky she's like this. How are you today? Haven't seen much of you."

Beth sighed, sitting down next to her on the bunk, "Can I ask you a question?"

Carol smiled, "Is this about Merle?"

Beth's face flashed red as she worried at her heart in heart necklace that had been her momma's , "How did you know?"

Carol chuckled, getting up to lay Judith down, she turned to Beth leaning against the wall, "It's easy for another woman to see an attraction. He's trying really hard to NOT look at you, but I can see it. What's your question?"

Beth took a deep breath, "I've never. Jimmy and I kissed a little, touched a little over our clothes, but nothing….."

Carol sat down next to her again, "So you're asking about sex?"

Beth giggled shaking her head, "No, I know…Maggie has told me things….I want to know about the Dixons. I see the way you and Daryl are. He's rough but when he's with you, he seems gentle, kind almost. Do you think Merle is like that?"

Carol smirked, "So you came to me because I'm an expert on all things Dixon? Well that's funny because honestly I just tip toe through the mine field and so far I've been lucky. I think….no I know that Merle is gentle underneath everything. He just puts on a tough face, but he just needs something or someone to love. The way he loves Daryl, he has love in him. Just don't hand him everything on a silver platter, make him work for it."

Beth smirked, "Is that what you had to do with Daryl?"

Carol blushed laughing a little, "Well me and Daryl are different. VERY different, we're both pretty private people. Merle is more out there. You understand that he has had a lot of experience with other women right?"

Beth looked down fidgeting with the hem of her shorts, "I know. He probably won't want anything to do with someone like me."

Carol huffed, lifting her chin so Beth had to look at her, "If there's one thing men love its girls with inexperience. They can teach you, mold you. And I see the way that he looks at you; I think he'd be gentle with you. Just play a little hard to get. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Beth blushed hard hugging Carol, "Thank you so much. It's hard to ask Maggie stuff like this she hates him so much."

Carol pulled away smirking, "It's hard to see the Dixon charm sometimes with all the dirt and walker guts, but inside their good men."

**-Winter Heat-**

The rest of the day Beth made sure to keep her distance from Merle. She saw him watching her, but she tried her hardest to ignore him. She was trying to do what Carol said, play hard to get. He didn't go out of his way but she could feel him staring at her, when her back was turned. Things didn't get difficult until she was alone outside hanging laundry.

Merle came up behind her; his little angel had been working hard all day to ignore him. It kind of pissed him off, because of what happened with them last night. He stalked out into the yard planning on finding Daryl and entertaining his brother by teasing him about him and Carol, but he saw her hanging laundry. A smirk hit his lips, hard to ignore him if she had no one else to distract herself with. He silently slipped up behind her, eyeing her ass in those little ass shorts, if she was his girl she would be getting rid of those, won't want anyone else eyeing his property. When she turned he saw the instant fear on her face, oh this was going to be fun.

Beth was frozen when she saw him standing there looking like a biker god in his green cargo pants, black wife beater and leather vest. The sun was shining in his hair and she briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. His bayonet glinting in the sun making the muscles in his arms seem that much more appealing. She snapped her eyes back to the laundry basket, grabbing another shirt to hang. She focused on her breathing, trying to keep calm, but every step closer she took was like flipping a switch in her body.

Merle sat down on the little stool next to the laundry basket, watching her silently as she hung one of Rick's shirts on the line. She turned around crossing her arms over her chest, "Something I can do for you Merle?"

Merle raised his eyebrow, "Lots ya can do for me angel. Want to tell me why the fuck you've been avoiding me today?"

Beth huffed going to grab another shirt, but Merle pulled the basket out of her reach smirking at her, "What ain't got an answer for me now? Think ya can ignore me? I'm like a bad rash sweetheart I keep turning up when ya least want me too."

Beth narrowed her eyes at him, "Give me the basket."

Merle laughed standing up with one of the shirts; he walked closer to her, pushing the soaking wet shirt up against her chest. He watched her as she closed her eyes, hissing at the cold water hitting her nipples through her tank top. He grinned his finger brushing against her hardening peak. When she felt his finger brush against her, her eyes snapped opened to see him grinning at her, he leaned closer, "You know ya can't ignore me sugar, I can do so many things to ya, open ya up to a whole new level of understanding."

Beth grabbed the shirt, pulling it tight against her, her whole body quivering as she felt him cup her pert titty in his hand. Merle closed his eyes, leaning near her ear, "If ya were my girl I'd spank that sweet little ass for running around without a bra on."

Beth's breathing was almost a pant, Carol's words to her ringing in her ears, play hard to get. Beth summoned all her courage leaning into his hand, her lips a hair's length from his, her voice a whisper, "Wouldn't you like to be my guy."

Merle's eyes snapped open, as she pulled away turning her back she pinned the last shirt on the line. She gave him a small wink and turned heading into the prison leaving Merle once again to stand there like a dumb ass. "FUCK!" He couldn't believe she left him like this once again; he glanced down at the throbbing problem in his pants. He grumbled across the yard heading toward the storage shed. After he closed the door he whipped himself out pumping the fuck out of his cock. That damn little girl had his head all twisted up, but he was going to figure out a way to get her, it was the most challenging hunt of his life, but he would find a way to get Beth Greene.

**Thanks for reading you guys! If I get to vote it's for Athlete Girl the top writer of METH! **


	2. Tempation

Chapter 2…Temptation

**Thank you guys so much for all the support for this little story. If you have a request that you would like to see let me know. Everyone loves a little Merle and Beth! If you're looking for a good Merle/Beth story with a side of Carol/Daryl check out 'Daylight' and 'Dusk'. They are written by me and Athlete Girl!**

**Ok, here you go! A little something to wet your appetite.**

**-Hard to Get-**

It amazed Merle how well his brother fit in with these people. Merle stood back watching as the group ate their dinner. Daryl sat with him, but he knew his brother was busy watching his woman. Merle was trying to ignore Beth, she was always there hovering in the background. He couldn't forget the feel of her soft hands on him, fuck if he wasn't trying to be such a god damn pussy gentlemen he would've let the sweet little angel hit her damn knees and suck him off in that hallway. He sighed, taking another bite of his stew; he needed to forget about the kid. That's what she was a fucking kid. Well kids didn't fill out shorts like she did or that tank top for that matter. FUCK! He needed to get his god damn mind off of her.

After they ate, everyone took off to their cells, Merle was on watch, which he was glad for. He sat up in the tower scanning out across the yard, eyeing the fucking groaning freaks. He should just go down there and stab a few through the fence, that might help, killing shit always seemed to set a Dixon to rights. He let out a loud sigh as he heard the door to the tower open, then there were soft footsteps on the stairs. He smirked; Carol always brought him a thermos of coffee when he was on night watch. His brother had found himself a good woman. Not that Merle would ever admit it to himself or his baby brother.

Merle looked up and was shocked to see Beth standing there. Damn if she wasn't the prettiest little thing he ever did see. He swallowed hard, "What can I do for ya angel?"

Beth smiled, beamed really, holding out the silver thermos, "Carol was busy helping Rick with Judith, so I told her I'd bring up your coffee. Seems like it's a quiet night."

Merle nodded, trying to keep his eyes fixed ahead, "Yup." They fell into a comfortable silence as the two of the them stood close and looked out into the night. Merle was chanting in his head, everything he could think of that would turn him off; just smelling her scent was driving him crazy. "Ya best head back; your daddy will be lookin' for ya."

Beth looked at him turning, "My daddy is sound asleep." Merle felt all the blood in his body go to this crotch. He wanted to groan when he looked at her, how did this little sweet thing do this to him, it was like he had no fucking control over his dick anymore. When she was around he was pointed north, all the fucking time.

Merle huffed, "Ya best get back."

Beth took a step toward him, her hand going to his arm, the touch was like electricity, her voice was soft, "You know Merle, when I'm alone at night I think about the way you kissed me. It's my birthday tomorrow and I was wondering….."

Merle tried to clear his throat, but it was like a lump was in there, almost making it hard to breath. He refused to think this little mini-woman was the reason, "Yeah how old ya gonna be this year fourteen?"

Beth felt the sting of his words, but she pushed on. She didn't come all the way out here to have him push her away; she knew he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Carol's words echoed in her ears to make it hard for him, but it was getting harder for her to stay away from him. His face and voice filled everyone of her dreams. She never really idolized an actor or a band, she was never into the whole fan girl thing, but she fan girled the hell out of Merle Dixon.

Beth stepped forward looking deep into his blue eyes, the same eyes as his brother, her hand brushing against his cheek, "I'll be twenty one old enough in the old world to do a lot of things. I was hoping that you might just kiss me good night, it has to be past midnight someplace."

Merle looked down at her, every muscle in his body was screaming at him to just fucking do it. His cock was on it's knees begging for him too, but he couldn't not with her. She was too sweet, too innocent for the likes of him. Merle huffed, looking out into the yard, "Go to bed little girl."

Beth wasn't put off, she was going to get her kiss from Merle Dixon one way or another, she stood her ground, "I'm not leaving until you kiss me."

Merle turned looking at her; he cocked his head to one side. He knew that a lot of the new guys from Woodbury had been checking her out. It took all he had not to put a fist through most of them every night at dinner. The thought of someone's else touching her silky smooth skin, running their lips along it; well it fucking made him see red. He cleared his throat, "Go to bed Beth."

Beth smirked, leaning in now so her breasts were touching his folded arms; he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. FUCK! He was trying so fucking hard, but Jesus help him he wasn't ever gonna be a damn saint. "Merle, are you afraid of me?"

Merle barked out a laugh and moved away from her, pointing at her, "I ain't afraid of shit little one."

Beth nodded her head, stepping toward him, "If you're not afraid of me then why are you moving away from me? I just wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek, for my birthday and all."

Merle growled, "FINE! Make it fuckin' quick I got shit that needs to be done here."

Beth felt a small victory as he leaned down a little offering up his cheek. She memorized the way the muscles in his neck flexed as he did. She leaned in her soft hands going to his shoulders and she placed a very wet, very soft, very slow kiss on his cheek, letting her tongue flick out to taste his skin. Merle closed his eyes, revolving in the contact. Damn even her innocent kisses made him dribble in his pants.

Beth pulled back and saw the way that Merle's chest was heaving a little. She smiled, worked like a charm; she'd have to thank Carol for the suggestion later. Merle looked at her standing straight up, his eyes hungry for her. "Night Merle, see you tomorrow."

Merle watched her go and he felt his fucking heart doing somersaults, while his god damn cock was screaming for release. Once he knew she was safe and sound inside the prison, he unzipped his pants and worked his cock up and down, the whole time cursing himself for being such a fucking pussy. He needed to get his ass laid and then maybe; just maybe he could be around the girl without going stone hard. As he came onto the floor he moaned out her name, that little angel was getting under his skin and he wasn't sure what the fuck he was going to do about it.

**-Hard to Get-**

The next day Merle was working on one of trucks, getting it tuned up with Daryl, when Carol came out. She walked over and smiled to Daryl as she handed him a glass of ice tea, "I thought you two could use this." She handed another one to Merle, he grunted a thank you to her, "How's it coming?"

Daryl drank his in one gulp, "It's fine woman, thought ya had shit to do with the birthday tonight and all."

Carol nodded, looking over at Merle, "I do, just thought I'd check in on you two." Just then Rick yelled from the fence where he and Glenn were working for Daryl. Daryl handed Carol back the glass and kissed her cheek heading off to give them a hand. Carol turned to Merle, "So what did you get for the birthday girl?"

Merle huffed, "Dixons don't celebrate no fuckin' birthdays, sugar. Ya know that, you're with my dumb ass brother for fuck sakes."

Carol nodded, glancing over at her Dixon, "I am and he got me something this year."

Merle looked up at her in amazement, "What a fuck?"

Carol grinned, matching Merle's words, "Yeah, but he got me a book too. One he knew I'd like. You should find something for Beth."

Merle shook his head, "Been out in the sun too long sugar, ain't getting' nothin' for no body. That girl ain't nothin' to me." He went back to working under the hood of the truck, hoping his brother's mouse would scurry her ass back inside, he didn't want to think about Beth.

Carol smirked, "She's a woman Merle, a twenty one year old woman and yes she may be inexperienced but I see the way you look at her. She cares about you too and it's a shame to let that go just because you're afraid. If you change your mind, I picked up something on our last run just in case you forgot or didn't get her anything. You just let me know."

Merle stood up watching Carol walk back into the prison. What the fuck did she know? He was Merle fucking Dixon; he didn't need anybody but his brother. He wasn't into starting relationships; he was a fuck 'em and dump 'em kind of guy. He huffed as he went back to the truck, but in his mind all he could think about was Beth.

**-Hard to Get-**

They had just finished up the truck and he and Daryl were leaning against the prison cooling off a little in the shade when two of the guys around Beth's age came out to play a little basketball on the basketball court. Noah was a little younger than Beth, the other kid's name was Seth and he was older, didn't matter because Merle didn't like either of those fuckers. He saw the way that both motherfuckers looked at Beth and he didn't like it. No sir, old Merle fucking hated those assholes.

Noah threw the ball to Seth, "So did you get her anything?

Seth shook his head, "Not like that but I know what I'd like to give her. I'd take that cute little ass in my hands and fuck! Do you think she knows what she does to me when she parades around in those fucking little short shorts?"

Noah laughed, "I'm sure she does, Jesus if she doesn't then maybe we could show her!"

Daryl grabbed Merle by the arm holding him down in place, "Let it go."

Merle growled, "Ya hear how they're talkin' about her? Little pricks ain't getting' within a hundred fuckin' feet of her. Why don't ya just go on inside and let me handle this shit."

Daryl shook his head, "I know from experience hittin' every man that looks at your woman the wrong way only gets ya in hot water with your woman."

Merle's head snapped to look at his brother, "I AIN'T GOT NO WOMAN."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, please don't think I don't know what's been goin' on. I see ya watch her all the fuckin' time. I heard her more than once talkin' to Carol about ya. The two of ya just need to get it the fuck over and admitted. At least ya do. Girl likes ya, a lot. Can't get on in this world with people Merle, ya never really could." Daryl pushed away from the wall and walked toward the two men playing basketball, "HEY! Watch your fuckin' mouths about Beth assholes."

Noah looked scared, while Seth just huffed, "Or what?" Merle started walking toward them; he wasn't going to let Daryl have all the fucking fun.

Daryl got right in Seth's face, "Would hate to mistake your ass for a walker and put an arrow right in that small little prick of yours." Seth turned green not sure what the hell to say, because standing right behind Daryl was his brother. One Dixon was bad enough but both that was just fucking suicide.

Seth nodded his head, "Alright we'll knock it off."

Daryl nodded, spitting on the ground making Seth jump, "That's what I thought fuck nut."

Merle followed his brother inside. He had no idea why he was but he did. Daryl stepped into his and Carol's cell, setting his stuff down. Carol had changed into one of the only dresses she owned and was finishing wrapping a little bag that she had made for Beth that had some body wash and nail polish in it. She smiled when Daryl kissed her and then the smile got bigger when she saw Merle standing there. "Can I help you Merle?"

Daryl smirked, moving to grab a clean shirt, Carol had already told him that they would all be cleaning up to celebrate Beth's birthday. He glanced at Carol then his brother, "Goin' to clean up woman, be nice."

Carol nodded her head, "I always am." Daryl left the two of them alone, knowing what his woman was about to do.

Merle shifted on his feet feeling like a giant pussy, "Ya know what I'm here for."

Carol nodded getting up she dug through one of her bags pulling out something small. She walked over and took Merle's hand smiling at him, "Give it to her when you get her alone, I think she'll like it." Merle nodded, looking in his hand, shit his brother's woman was good at this shit. He went to leave and Carol's voice stopped him, "You're good for each other Merle. You make each other whole and where ever you take this, well I'm on your side." Merle gave her once last nod and left to get ready for dinner.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth had a wonderful birthday; she even got a few presents from some of the Woodbury folks. After they ate cake and her daddy headed off to supervise medication for some of the older people, Merle appeared in front of her, he had showered and was wearing his black jeans with her favorite black button down shirt. He looked nervous, she smiled to herself, "I was….well I thought….we could go for a walk….if ya wanted to?"

Beth smiled, "I'd love to." They walked out into the yard, neither saying much as they circled the yard once, Beth would look at him from time to time, she couldn't help the smile on her face. He was trying so hard to be sweet; she knew he could be, she'd seen it.

Merle didn't know what the fuck he was doing, he just knew after talking to Carol and his brother today and then hearing those two little pricks; well he knew he wanted something from her. He stopped her and took a deep breath, "I got ya somethin' for your birthday."

Beth beamed at him, looking at her in moonlight hurt, she glowed and he had a hard time concentrating when she looked like that. The moon giving her an ethereal look, she really was a fucking angel. He took her hand and dropped his gift into her palm, loving the feel of her soft hand against his.

Beth looked at the small charm bracelet; it was like the one she lost at the farm the night the walkers took Patricia right from her hand. She felt a little tear roll from her eye, "It's beautiful, how did you know?"

Merle blushed, thanking God that it was fucking dark, "Carol helped me a lot. Said ya'd like it."

Beth put the bracelet on, "I really do. Do you like it?" She held up her hand to show him his gift glistening in the moonlight, her face so full of hope.

He took a step closer pulling her hand to his lips, "I fuckin' love it."

Beth let him pull her against his chest, his stump around her waist, while his hand stroked her face, "Ain't no good for ya angel, don't even know what ya….."

His words were cut off by her lips on his; they were soft and gentle, moving against his in a way that made Merle want to melt to the ground. He kissed her back, letting everything about her pull him in. Her softness, her taste, her scent, she was like a new drug and he wanted to take as much of a hit as he could from her. Beth moaned into his mouth, so he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her deeper, savoring the moment.

He felt Beth slid her hands up his hard chest, then back down again to hook onto his belt. As soon as she did his cock went stone hard pushing against her belly. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, "Thank you Merle."

Merle nodded, "You're welcome angel, Happy Birthday."

They started walking again, this time he took her hand, liking the feel of the bracelet hitting his hand as they walked. Beth giggled, "What am I gonna give you for your birthday?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh sugar I can think of a lot of things and they include ya naked." Beth slapped at his chest, Merle shrugged, "What? Damn truth right there. You, me, naked in the tower, what's the problem?

Beth chuckled, "What am I going to do with you?"

Merle pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head, smirking evilly, "Whatever the fuck ya want angel.

**Ok, some of you asked for another one so I came up with this one! Hope you liked it. Kaye**


	3. Tower Time

Chapter 3….Tower Time

**Well thank you for your lovely reviews! I thank you for the follows too! If you have a scene you'd like to see let me know**** I love writing METH only second to CARYL. So if you have some ideas I will gladly take them!**

**Well someone asked for some tower scenes for them, so I hope this one is good. Still goes with the other two so hopefully I keep them in character. Remember when I write Beth she is twenty one. I have three METH videos on Youtube under Reedus Renegades and I have had some nasty nasty comments about them. Woman even called me a kiddie porn peddler so that stung…LOL. I reported her to youtube and blocked her. She might have some issues.**

**Ok, here we go! I don't own anything but if I did, Merle would be alive and well….sob…I'm still having feels about that.**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth came back from her walk with Merle to find her daddy sitting up waiting for her. Hershel set his book aside, "Bethie, I think we need to talk."

Beth sighed grabbing her sleep shorts, her back to her father, "What do you want to talk about daddy?"

Hershel sighed, moving so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him, "Come on sit with your daddy." Beth sat down folding her hands in her lap; she knew what he wanted to talk about. Hershel grabbed her hands, giving them a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. "Bethie, I see the way you look at him. I just wanted to say that you know there are plenty of younger men around your age. Men that haven't seen and done the things that Merle Dixon has."

Beth groaned, "Daddy, I know you mean well, but you know that I'm twenty one now. I know in a lot of ways I'm naïve but daddy if the world won't have changed I'd probably be married to Jimmy by now. I haven't even had sex yet daddy and you and momma were married by now. I need to learn for myself. You told me once that you can't help who you fall in love with. I know there are other men. Noah and Seth follow me around like little lost puppy dogs. But I bet you didn't know that Merle has never tried to push me, where I've had to knee both Noah and Seth for getting fresh with me. I know he's rough around the edges, I know he use to do drugs. I know he's been with a lot of women and even was a jail before. I just see something inside him that no one else does. Maybe I'm just a silly girl, but why can't I fall in love with the person I want?"

Hershel groaned, "Oh Bethie, you're in love with him?"

Beth looked at the ground, her charm bracelet shining on her wrist, "I think I could be. But we need time."

Hershel nodded, squeezing her hand again, "You're sister is not going to be happy."

Beth laughed, "Yeah she will be upset. But Carol knows more about them then any of us and she's helping me walk the mine field that is a Dixon. Just trust me daddy, please."

Hershel leaned over kissing her on the top of her head, "I'm real proud of the woman you've become Bethie. Your momma would be proud, just remember to be careful."

Beth smiled, "I will daddy. I promise."

Rick appeared at the door, his face haggard, "Beth, I'm sorry to ask, but there's a herd out there and I need to go out and take watch with Merle. Need extra eyes out there in case they try to take the fences down. Would you stay with Judith? Carol has her hands full tonight already, she's taking care of Daryl and Carl who both started throwing up after dinner."

Before Beth could say anything, Hershel spoke, "Rick you look exhausted and if Judith is sleeping, why don't you send out Beth to do watch. She can come wake you if the herd gets out of control."

Rick looked at Beth, "You sure?"

Beth smiled at her father and then Rick, "Oh sure, I'm good. I slept great last night and I don't mind."

Rick sighed, looking relieved, "Alright if you both think that's best. I'll head to bed then."

Beth kissed her father's cheek and headed toward the guard tower with her rifle on her back. Glad that she would get to spend more time alone with Merle.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle looked up when she opened the door, he wanted to smile or grin, but he kept his face hard, "What'cha doin' up here angel?"

Beth smiled at him, "Rick was exhausted and he said there was a herd outside the fence. He wanted two of us on watch so he asked me."

Merle raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that officer friendly won't just come himself; maybe he was starting to trust him finally. He loved the idea of spending the evening with Beth, even if her sweet little heart shaped ass would be a distraction. He smirked as he watched her walk over and lean on the railing next to him, "How many do you think there are?"

Merle shrugged, "Don't know angel at least a hundred. Might've heard the music from earlier."

Beth sighed, "From my party. Great, because of me we have a herd."

Merle gestured toward the walkers, "Nah sugar, they just like a good party like any of us. Look at that one I think the bastard's got a party hat on."

Beth giggled; Merle thought it might be the prettiest sound he ever heard. Beth looked at him and beamed, "You always make me feel better. Thank you." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him soft on the lips.

Merle was fighting a battle he knew he would lose, she smelled so fucking good and he wanted to touch her, fuck this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Before she could back away, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a proper kiss. His lips moving slowly against hers, he almost creamed his jeans when she opened her mouth her little tongue flicking into his. He moaned pulling her closer to him, he let her tongue explore his mouth, this was the first time she had been the one to start this and it was turning him the fuck on. His cock was hard and pushing against his jeans almost painfully.

She broke the kiss stepping away a little, panting, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Merle smirked at her, "Can I give you a little late birthday gift?" His hand brushing at her blond locks.

Beth swallowed hard, everything about this man screamed danger and she loved it. Her words came out breathy, "What kind of present?"

Merle took a step forward, "Nothing too crazy sugar, just want to show ya things. Help ya release some of that tension." His voice dropped, the husky tone sent shivers down her spine, "Let me make ya feel good."

Beth gave him a quick nod, her heart was beating hard in her chest and she was staring at him wide eyed. Merle pushed her so her back was against the railing, he kissed her softly, his hand rubbing her neck softly, "I won't do nothin' ya don't want, just tell me to stop and I will." She nodded, her hands rubbing up and down his hard back, feeling the muscles that strained against the leather vest.

Merle unbuttoned her jacket and she moaned, shit if she was going to keep doing that he won't need to jack off, fuck he'd just cum in his damn pants. He stepped back and looked at her; she looked beautiful standing there, her face flush, the moonlight making her hair glow. He moved toward her, his eyes flicking to the fences, the last thing he needed was the herd breaking through while he was pleasuring her, once he knew that everything was quiet out in the yard, he stepped back to her. His hand went up inside her shirt, moving slowly. Beth closed her eyes and Merle went slow, his hand ghosting slowly over her taunt stomach. He could feel goose bumps rising up on her skin where he touched her; she arched her back into his touch, almost whimpering.

Merle chuckled, putting a soft kiss on her lips, "It's alright baby girl, just relax." He rubbed her stomach slowly, getting her calm. Then he moved up to her bra, cupping her through her bra. Her nipple got hard instantly and he chuckled, kissing her again, "Damn sugar you're already worked up for old Merle ain't ya?" Before she could answer he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers and she moaned, her hands going to his forearm as he worked the hardened peak.

Beth felt a warm flood her core, she didn't have hardly any experience, Jimmy had done this, but nowhere near as well as Merle was doing. Beth opened her eyes and saw he was staring at her intently, "Ya like that angel?"

Beth nodded, her mouth finding his, this kiss was hot and passionate and he took control, his hand slipping into the cup of her bra, now pulling at the nipple. She moaned into his mouth, he was driving her crazy. When he pulled away, Beth glanced to the door to the cellblock, making sure no one had come out; she looked back at him, "Use your lips."

Merle wanted to cum, fuck it all he did, she was fucking killing him! He nodded, pulling up her shirt and pulling down her cup, releasing that perfect pert breast. He lowered his mouth taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Beth moaned, her hands going into his soft curly hair, "Oh God Merle." She bucked her hips and Merle chuckled, going to her other breast and suckling it.

Merle was lost in her taste, "FUCK angel, ya gotta quit buckin' those hips. Don't want to fuck ya right here."

Beth opened her eyes as he pulled away, his hand still touching her bare breasts, "Why? Why don't you want to make love to me?"

Merle's eyes were burning with want as he stepped closer to her, her breasts pushing into his chest, the friction of his shirt against her bare nipples made her moan. Merle growled, "Sugar the first time is gonna hurt like a mother fucker and there ain't no way to avoid it. I want ya to enjoy yourself tonight. I'll fuck ya if ya want, but I want ya to enjoy tonight. There are other things we can do. But if we do this, ain't gonna want to see ya hangin' around those other dick wads. We start this shit then you're my girl. Ya got that?"

Beth nodded, pulling him down for another kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist, he thought he would cum. The feel of her core against his cock was unbearable. HE needed to release some tension so he could take care of her. He pulled her into the guard shack, still wrapped around him. He set her down on a chair they had up there. Merle stepped away from her, "Sugar I got ta do somethin' or I won't be able to make ya feel good. Ya stay here and let me….."

Beth stood up moving toward him, her hand going to his zipper, her eyes wide, "Let me….let me help…..show me….how to make you….you know feel good….I want to."

Merle growled kissing her again, he let her unzip his pants and when his cock sprung out Beth stared at it, she had felt it in the dark hallway outside of the showers, but this was crazy. It was huge, much bigger than she thought it would be. There was a small patch of dirty blonde hair, that covered his balls, she reached down and slowly outlined the sack with the tip of her finger, when she ran her finger up the seam, his whole body shivered. She smiled knowing that she did that to him. He took her hand and put it at the base of his cock, her eyes went wide when she gripped him, a little bit of pre cum appeared on the head. His breathing was labored as she ran her soft hand up the shaft. Merle groaned, "Shit angel, just like that, grip it a little harder….fuck that's it….move your hand a little faster….fuck ya sweetheart….just like that…keep going…..god fucking damn it."

Beth dropped to her knees, she wanted to taste him, he was there ready for her and she had been told by Maggie that men loved to have your lips on them. Merle grabbed at her, "Sugar, what the fuck ya …oh shit…..yeah…..what a good girl…..fuck."

Her lips sucked on the tip as her hand worked on the shaft. He bucked a little as she increased her speed. He gripped her hair, holding her there, letting out a roar, "I'm gonna blown…..FUCK!"

His hot seed spilled into her mouth. Beth liked it, she liked that she did that to him. She liked the way he tasted, salty and strong just like the man. She let him fall from her mouth slowly, swallowing him down. Merle was still in a daze coming down from the most mind blowing blow job of his fucking life. When he looked down and saw her swallow he wanted to weep. How did he get a woman so fucking good and yet so fucking inexperienced? "Shit little one, you're turn."

Beth chuckled as he took her back out onto the watch platform, "Merle what are you?"

Merle shook his head, "Gotta keep one eye on those fuckers. You just got ta stand there and let go, I'll make it real good baby. I promise, just like ya did for me."

Beth smiled, "I did alright?"

Merle grinned kissing her hard, when he pulled back she was panting again, he leaned his forehead to hers, "Oh angel, your mouth is like fresh honey on ice cream. Now just relax, ain't gonna hurt ya."

He unzipped her pants, pulling them down just a little so he could get his big hand in at her. Beth was panting as he shoved his hand into her panties, they both groaned when he ran his finger teasingly over her lips, they were dripping and it made Merle groan, he wanted inside her, but this wasn't about him. For once Merle Dixon was going to give her something and not take for himself. He knew he felt more for her than any other woman he'd met. He wanted to talk to her, wanted her company, her body too, but he just wanted to be around her.

He dipped on finger into her and she hissed tensing up, Merle buried his head into her neck, kissing and whispering to her, "Relax sugar, just relax….I won't hurt ya, just trust me baby." She nodded her head as his finger slipped all the way into her, shit she was tight and all his. Fuck his life, but she was his.

He moved his finger in and out loving the small mewling noises she was making, his whispered to her, "Roll your nipples for me sugar, trust me." He came a little in his jeans as she moaned, rolling her nipples like he asked, fuck she was beautiful.

He moved his thumb so it was making hot little circles on her throbbing nub. Beth groaned out, bucking against his hand, he sucked at her neck as he increased his speed. He knew it won't take long and he was right. She came hard, sucking for air and panting his name. She saw stars as her body exploded onto his hand, her body tensing and then she slumped from the power of it. Merle chuckled pulling his hand out of her pants. When she opened her eyes he was licking his fingers and moaning, "Fuck angel, that's good right there."

Beth blushed as she pulled down her shirt, she went for her pants, but he stopped her and did it for himself. He pulled her to him, kissing her softly, "Ya did real good sugar."

She smiled, "That couldn't have done much for you."

He took her hand and cupped to the front of his jeans where a wet spot was forming, he grinned, "Ya made me cum again in my fuckin' jeans haven't done that since I was a kid. I got plenty."

Beth blushed, "I can go get you some new pants."

Merle shrugged, "I'm fine. Don't want ya to leave me. Just stay here and sit with me angel." She nodded as he kissed her again.

That morning when Daryl came to get Merle for hunting he found Merle sitting on the platform. Beth was lying against him sleeping; his brother grinned up at him and put his finger to his lips. Daryl smirked and nodded, he would hunting alone this morning and for some reason that seemed just fine to Daryl.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Kaye**


	4. Sisterly Love

Chapter 4…Sisterly Love

**You know, this little story has shocked me. I wasn't going to make it into a story but it has taken on a life of it's own. This update might not be as long, but hopefully you will enjoy it. This one will be Maggie finding out about them. Someone requested Maggie's reaction, I'm so sorry I don't remember who, but I'm sending you hugs for the idea**

**Ok, I don't own anything, but I wish did.**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth's day started out great. She woke up on the tower, sound asleep against Merle's shoulder. When she got into the common room, Carol had breakfast almost done. She sat and talked quietly with her daddy, both of them praying and doing a little fellowship after breakfast. So things were going great until laundry.

Everyone in the prison knew that Carl had a thing for Beth, hell even Beth knew. He was sweet, but too young and Beth was well twenty one, while he was fourteen. So like any other day he was sitting nearby as she worked on hanging the laundry that her sister and Carol were scrubbing out in two nearby tubs.

Merle had been hunting all morning with Daryl and when he came out of the prison, after dropping the meat off for dinner, his eyes trained on his girl. He smirked, walking over toward her, his eyes flicking to Carl who was sitting there with his crazy little ass sharpening a knife. Carl nodded at him and narrowed his eyes and Merle did the same, he didn't like the kid, didn't trust him.

Merle walked over to Beth, eyeing how her ass moved in those cut off shorts, shit he had those fuckers off last night. The taste of her still on his lips, "Need some help with the rabbits we brought back. Think ya could give me a hand."

Beth looked up at him smirking, knowing he didn't need help, but glad he wanted a few minutes alone with her, "Yup, be glad too Merle." She wiped her hands on the back of her shorts, "MAGGIE! CAROL! I have to help Merle with the meat he and Daryl brought in. Be right back."

Carol grinned, "Ok."

Maggie looked confused, "Alright but straight back."

Beth growled, "Thank you mom."

Once they got inside the prison, Merle grabbed her hand and led her down a hallway that connected the two cellblocks. He pulled her into what had fast become their supply closet. As soon as the door was closed he kissed her hard, his tongue devouring her mouth. His hand snaked up into her shirt, yanking her breast from it's cup. Beth moaned smiling against his mouth, "Miss me?"

Merle chuckled, kissing down her neck, "You have no fuckin' idea. Walkin' around in those fuckin' shorts, think ya need a little spankin'."

Beth giggled as her hand went down the front of his pants gripping him hard in her hand. Merle closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "Oh angel, ya know how to make a man relax."

Beth rolled her eyes dropping to her knees; she couldn't get enough of him. Her core was soaked and they hadn't been in the closet for more than a few minutes. She unzipped his pants freeing his erection from it's fabric prison and her lips found him.

Merle closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall; his hand went to tangle in her hair. He could feel her panting around him as she moved her mouth up and down his length, her tongue flicking along the base. Merle was lost, he was gonna cum hard, "Touch yourself angel."

Beth looked up at him as she slipped her hand down inside her shorts into her panties. When her finger found her clit, she grinned up at him around his cock. Merle couldn't believe how fucking perfect his angel was, "Fuck you're beautiful. Work that clit angel, that's my girl."

Just then the door flung open to reveal Carl, his eyes dark. Beth pulled away from Merle, as he scrambled to push his erection back into his pants. Beth was on her feet, "CARL! It's not…..CARL!"

But the boy was already running toward the yard. Beth looked at Merle, "He's gonna tell, I have to go stop him."

Merle nodded, his cock pissed as hell, but he knew they had to stop the little bastard from ratting on them. He grabbed her hand and they ran through the prison outside. As the sun hit them and they tried to let their eyes adjust to the sun, a right hook connected with Merle sending him onto his ass. Maggie pushed Beth out of the way, her face twisting with anger, "YOU STUPID PIG! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Maggie was on Merle kicking and punching with everything she had. The others were running up now, including Hershel, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? MAGGIE!"

Glenn pulled Maggie off of Merle, who hadn't fought back. Beth went to side, using the edge of her shirt to clean the blood from his lip, "God I'm so sorry Merle. I'm sorry baby."

Maggie growled, "Oh Beth don't tell me! You were with me because you wanted to be?"

Daryl helped Beth get Merle to his feet, "What'd ya think? Dixons don't rape! Jesus Maggie, thought ya knew us a little better than that! They're together get the fuck over it."

The whole group was stunned into silence, everyone looking at the odd couple. Beth squared her shoulders and held her head up high. Her eyes scanned the group, her father nodding at her; she knew he had her back. Beth looked at Carl who was glaring at her in disgust, Maggie just looked sick, "So that it's clear, Merle and I are in a relationship. Daddy knows and he was fine with it, well not happy but he knows I love Merle. I'm twenty one years old and I can kill a man if I need to, my choice in who I'm with is my own. So NO ONE will lay a finger on him, if you have a problem with this relationship then you come to ME, not HIM. Now if y'all will excuse us, I need to patch him up. Come on Merle."

Merle didn't say anything, he let Beth grab his hand and walk him into the prison. They didn't stop until she helped him sit down at one of the common room tables. She left his side long enough to get the first aid kit and then she came back cleaning the cuts on his face.

Merle could see tears welling up in her eyes as she worked. He reached up with his hand cupping her face, "Angel, I'm fine. It's alright."

Beth let a tear fall, as she leaned into his touch, "I'm so sorry. If you weren't with me this won't have happened."

Merle laughed, hurting his ribs where Maggie had kicked him, "Oh sugar, if I wasn't with YOU things would be better for you. I'm sorry sugar; I never should've taken ya down there. Just wanted ya so bad."

Merle pulled her onto his lap, she snuggled her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her tight and took a deep breath of her hair, his angel always smelled so damn good. He sighed, "What're we gonna do now?"

Before Beth could answer, Hershel came limping in, "Well first you're gonna let me have a look at those ribs and then the three of us are gonna have a talk." Merle nodded, swallowing hard, he had never in his forty two years had a fucking talk with the parents, this was gonna be a very shitty day.

**-Hard to Get-**

After getting Merle's cracked ribs wrapped Hershel sat down across from Merle and Beth. Merle took her hand under the table and she squeezed it hard, afraid of what her father was going to say. Hershel took in the two of them and sighed, "Well I think things have gotten out of hand here a little. Now Maggie is on the warpath, screaming and beatin' things. I need to know what you intend to do Merle. What are your intentions with Beth?"

Merle swallowed hard, "I ain't gonna hurt her or make her do somethin' she ain't wantin' to do. I'll take care of her protect her."

Hershel sighed, "But do you love her son? That's what I'm askin'."

Merle groaned, "Fuck I guess, as much as a Dixon can sure."

Hershel took him in for a minute, "So if you had to choice between saving Daryl and saving Beth who would ya save?"

Merle looked at Beth for a minute, his face turning red, since when did he fucking blush? He cleared his throat, "Daryl would take care of himself, won't leave him, but he'd have his own back and make sure that Carol was fine. I'd take care of Beth. That's my job."

Merle squared his shoulders and held up his chin, waiting as the old man stared at him. Hershel nodded his head looking at Beth, "This is new Bethany, you need to remember there will be good and bad times. You can't come running back to me just because it's not what you thought. A relationship is hard work, no one gets it easy." Hershel looked at Merle, a grin coming to his face, "Make sure her stuff is in your cell by tonight. She's all yours son, welcome to the family. Oh, ya both might want to stay away from Maggie for a few days."

Beth and Merle were stunned as the old farmer hobbled out of the room. Now they were living together?

Hershel smiled to himself. Either living together would make them fall in love and make their relationship or it would show them they were wrong for each other. Either way, Hershel thought it might be the smartest thing he'd done in years.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed! Might not post tomorrow because of the holiday. Happy 4****th**** of July! Kaye**


	5. The Odd Couple

Chapter 5…..The Odd Couple

**Well it seems that most of you saw what Hershel was doing in the last chapter. This is either going to break them or make them strong, living together. Now Poor Merle has to deal with hormones and a younger woman. Oh the fun I'm going to have writing this one**** I hope you enjoy.**

**If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see let me know. Remember they haven't even had sex yet, so Merle has no idea how he got himself into this mess. But now in the eyes of the group they are pretty much married…..teehee.**

**I own nothing, if I did, well…you know…**

**-Hard to Get-**

That first night was a blur to Merle. Hershel gave him something for his ribs and he was out like a light. He wasn't sure what the hell kind of pill the old man slipped him but he won't mind having a few laying around for when things got too shitty. He woke up on his back, staring at the top bunk. It took him a few minutes to adjust to just being awake. He yawned, looking over he saw a smaller hand hanging down from the bunk above him, with a familiar charm bracelet hanging off the delicate wrist. He smirked, reaching up he touched the fingers and they started to twitch. He smirked as he heard a moan above him, "Too Early!"

Merle chuckled, "Ain't never too early. Come on girlie, get your ass down here and kiss your man good morning."

Beth grumbled as she pulled herself from her bunk and crawled down. When Merle looked at her, her hair a mess of blond tangles, her face flush with sleep, "Move over."

Merle shifted carefully toward the wall, his arm out so he could snuggle her into his side. He sighed, when she put her head against chest, just below his chin. He chuckled, but then winced when his ribs screamed at him. Beth looked up at him, worry all over her face, "Do you need something? For the pain?"

Merle shook his head, putting a little kiss on the tip of her nose, "I'm good right here angel. Just snuggle in with me. I gotta get up in a minute."

Beth snuggled closer, "No work today, just rest. Especially for you! Daddy said that you needed at least a day to let those ribs settle. I don't want you up and around. I'll take care of you today, it'll be fun. Please relax today, promise me!"

Merle chuckled again, "Ok, angel whatever ya say."

Merle waited till she was busy with Judith and Carol and he snuck out of the cell with his gear. He wasn't going to lay around all day because her sister put a beatin' on him. He was a Dixon and Dixons hunted and took care of shit. Daryl was outside when Merle got there and he snickered, "Gonna get in trouble with the little woman."

Merle huffed, "Ain't afraid of the angel. Come on let's hunt."

Daryl just chuckled; he knew that once his brother got back he was going to learn a hard lesson about having a woman.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth paced back and forth in the common room. Carol sat at the table with Judith watching her, a small smile playing on her face, "Beth honey he's fine, it comes with the Dixon package. They're hard headed."

Beth growled, "I told him to stay put. Why can't he listen to me?"

Carol laughed, "Well sweetie if you figure out how to get a Dixon male to listen, you be sure to tell me."

Just then the door to the cellblock opened and Daryl came in with several skinned rabbits. He smiled at Carol, "Woman, we eat good tonight." Merle came in behind him, with a few squirrels; he smiled until he saw the open rage on his girl's face.

Carol stood up with Judith, looking at Daryl, "Why don't you help me put asskicker down for her nap?"

Daryl leaned against the counter, "No way, I want to see this…" Daryl looked Carol seeing the look on her face and he sighed, "Alright….Jesus woman ya never let me have any fun."

Once Carol and Daryl were gone, Beth crossed her arms over her chest, "You want to tell me what part of rest and relax you don't understand?"

Merle grumbled, "Ain't sittin' around all damn day like a baby! We needed meat and I fuckin' went out there and got some, I'm fine look." He spun around to prove his point.

Beth growled, advancing on him, poking him in the chest, "Well, if you can't do one simple thing like relax when you're hurt….you don't care that I was worried…..WELL THEN FINE!"

She spun on her heel and headed toward the cellblock. Merle sighed walking slowly in the direction she went, when he ran right into Hershel who was chuckling, "Rough day son?"

Merle glared at him and kept going, he knew what the old man was up too. Hershel figured after a few days, Beth would come crying back to him about how awful Merle was and then the old man would have her back. Well Merle Dixon didn't fucking give up that easily! He stomped toward their cell and found it empty, he growled as he walked toward the stairs. His brother was sitting there working on bows a smirk on his face, "Lose somethin'?"

Merle growled at him, "Shut the fuck up! Just cuz your woman ain't bat shit crazy….."

Merle's words were cut off by a whack to the back of his head; he winced knowing as he turned who he would find. Standing there in all her fiery was five feet five inches of pissed off angel. Merle smiled, "Sugar, I was just …."

She whacked him again, "WHAT MERLE? LOOKING FOR YOUR BAT SHIT CRAZY WOMAN? WELL YA FOUND HER! DON'T EVEN TRY TO SLEEP IN OUR CELL YOU…..YOU…..JACKASS!"

She stormed out of the cellblock, Rick and Carl who had been coming in scurrying out of her way. Merle heard Hershel yell out to her, "Everything alright sweetheart?"

The response was, "EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE!" Then there was the slamming of a door. Merle winced at the sound. He heard laughter, out and out laughter turning to see his brother almost doubled over.

Merle walked over and slapped him in the head, "SHUT UP!"

Daryl rubbed the back of his head, "I don't care that right there was fuckin' funny as hell!" Daryl hopped up running up the stairs before Merle could hit him again. Merle sighed; putting his hands on his hips, this day was really going to shit.

**-Hard to Get-**

When dinner came Merle had spent most of his day in the watch tower, figuring at these she couldn't be pissed about him doing too much. All he was doing was sitting there staring out into the field, watching the walkers be dead assholes. He sighed when the door opened, he hoped it would be Beth, but instead there stood Maggie with his plate in her hands, "Carol's got her hands full with dinner tonight, so I offered to bring this to ya."

Merle nodded, taking the plate, "Should I be worried 'bout poison?"

Maggie chuckled, "Maybe?"

Merle looked at the plate, feeling not so hungry anymore; he set it down turning back to the field. He knew Maggie hadn't left, but he hoped the girl would get the fucking hint and head out.

Maggie leaned against the railing looking out into the field, "How are the ribs?"

Merle shrugged, "Fine."

Maggie nodded, taking a deep breath, "I love my sister. When my momma died when I was little and my daddy remarried Beth's momma I had a hard time. Got into trouble, stole from a store once, got brought home by the cops because I thought I could run away. Then daddy told me that Annette was gonna have Beth. I wanted to hated her, I really did tried, but then she was born and I started paying attention to her. You know that Beth's first word was Magmag." Maggie smiled at him and Merle felt his lip twitch up at her.

He leaned against the tower wall, "Is there a reason for this little story?"

Maggie sighed, "There is, I shouldn't have done that yesterday. I'm sorry. I just snapped and thought that ya had hurt her. She's grown up while I wasn't paying attention. You know I know she's pissed at you today but she won't tell me or daddy. She spent a long time with Carol this afternoon, but she won't talk to me. She's loyal Merle, she loves you, so I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry and I hope we can figure out how to get along. For Beth, her and daddy and Glenn, their all I got left. So if I can help fix whatever is wrong between you two, I want to help."

Merle huffed, "She's just pissed. She'll be alright."

Maggie nodded, "You won't force her into anything?"

Merle pulled himself up so he towered over her, "I WON'T HURT A FUCKIN' HAIR ON HER DAMN HEAD. Shit farm girl, we ain't even….fuck it….it ain't none of your business."

Maggie smirked, "Ok, well I see you're loyal too. That's good. She'll get over it. She only had Jimmy before you and she worried about you. She's pissed at me, but she's worried about you. Might want to pour on that charm to fix this."

Merle just gave her a quick nod as she walked toward the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thanks for dinner."

Maggie turned and smiled at him, "Anytime."

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle headed toward their cell when Rick and Michonne took over for him. He took a deep breath as he walked in and set his things down. Beth was curled on her side, facing the wall. He smirked when he saw she had on hot pink sleep shorts and one of his shirts. He got changed and toed off his boots and took off his metal stump. Once he was cleaned up, he went over to the bunk and pulled her toward him, when she turned over looking at him, her eyes were red from the tears she had cried. He sighed, "Angel."

Beth shook her head, "No Merle, I don't want to talk tonight."

Merle pulled her closer, "Not gonna happen, ya my woman now, so get your little ass down here and sleep with your man."

Beth glared at him, "I'm surprised you want to sleep with someone that is bat shit crazy!"

Merle sighed, pulling her closer so he could kiss her neck, "I love my bat shit crazy woman, she makes my blood boil and my cock hard, not to mention she's one hell of a cook and loves me like a mad woman."

Beth's resolve was breaking, he was saying all the right things and nibbling on her neck, but she was mad. That's right, she was mad. She started to push away from him but he pulled her closer, in the process he let out a hiss of pain, "FUCK!"

Beth was off the bunk and at his side in seconds, "Oh God, are you alright baby? Lay down, Jesus I knew you were going to hurt yourself." She pushed Merle onto the bunk and he smirked at her, she slapped his chest, "YOU'RE FAKING!"

Merle pulled her down on top of him, "I know, but it was the only way to get ya in my bed. Can't sleep without ya. Come on angel, I'll be a good boy. Just sleep with me."

Beth groaned, hiding her face in his big board chest, "Why can't you be normal?"

Merle laughed, his hands cupping her little ass, "If ya wanted normal ya fell for the wrong fuckin' man."

Beth looked up at him and shook her head, "I swear Merle Dixon, you're gonna be the death of me!"

Merle's face turned somber, brushing away a few stray hairs, "Never gonna let that happen. Ya know that, I'd die for ya angel."

Beth nodded, letting him kiss her softly, she could feel his erection digging into her core, she smirked, "None of that with those ribs, but soon." She kissed him letting him taste every inch of her mouth.

As they were falling asleep Merle held her close hoping tomorrow he didn't piss her off, she might've been little but his girl was fucking scary pissed.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed**** Sorry I didn't update on the 4****th****! But I posted this one**** Happy Friday everybody, Kaye**


	6. Pick Up Your Shit!

Chapter 6….Pick up Your Shit!

**Well you know that Merle is ex military and most ex military guys are kind of neat freaks. Not all, but most, so I got this funny idea of him and Beth fighting because she's kind of a mess. I like to think that girls are just as messy if not messier than guys. I hope you like this, because it's funny with a little spice of hot! **

**Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll make it happen**** Remember our couple hasn't even done the deed yet! LOL…so that is coming up**

**I own nothing, just a wish a dream and a laptop!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle came back in from his morning hunt and it looked like the cell had been leveled by some fucking natural disaster. There were little straps of lace that he guessed where underwear and bras hanging everywhere. Their bed was a mess and there were even dirty fucking socks in the middle of the cell. He had to bite down on his tongue not to bellow out her name and haul her ass right back in here to clean this shit up. But if their last fight thought him anything, it was he needed to keep his head about him.

So he walked into the common room where Carol, Karen, Beth, and Maggie were cooking lunch. He leaned against the doorway, "Sugar? Beth honey, can I see ya a minute?"

Beth looked up and smiled, "Sure, you guys alright if I take off?"

Carol nodded, "Oh yeah, just be back in time to help with clean up."

Beth nodded following Merle into their cell. She smiled at him, "What's up?"

Merle glanced around the cell, "Sugar, I hate mess, can ya explain to me why the hell this cell looks like this?"

Beth smiled, seeming to not understand that Merle was pissed, "Oh, we always hang our under wear inside. We caught Axel stealing them once and since then Carol makes the women hang them in their cells. Anything else?"

Merle ran a hand over his face, "Sugar, our bed is a mess and there's socks on the fucking floor."

Beth looked around, her chin starting to quiver, "I'm sorry Merle, I've been busy today. I helped Carol with Judith this morning and then…."

Merle held his hand up, "BETH….sugar, Carol gets all their shit done. My brother ain't livin' in a pig pen like this. I understand ya ain't never had to deal with livin' with a man that ya ain't related to but ya can't leave shit layin' around like this!"

Beth nodded, a few tears streaming down her face, "So you don't want me, no more because I'm messy?"

Merle was almost growling now, "I ain't ever said shit about not wantin' ya. I just want ya to clean up after yourself. Damn it Beth ya ain't a little girl no more."

Beth walked over tearing the sheets off the bed, sobbing as she remade the bed. Merle shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose, "Beth, stop….BETH STOP!"

Beth just kept going her body shaking with sobs; finally he picked her up from behind and spun her around. Holding onto her by the waist, "SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN! Jesus I just wanted ya to start tryin' to keep the cell better and you're meltin' the fuck down!"

Beth slapped at his arms, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Merle growled, "NO! You stop actin' like a spoiled little princess and I will!"

Beth growled, throwing her head back and catching him right in the nose. Merle released her, his hand going to the blood that was now pouring down his face. Beth stood there in shock, "OH GOD! I'm so sorry!" She ran from the cell calling for her dad and Daryl.

Merle sat down hard on the edge of the bunk, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Hershel came hobbling in with Daryl right behind him. Daryl started chuckling, "Ya let the mini-woman do that to ya?"

Merle growled, seeing Beth cower behind Carol who had a few rags and a bucket of warm water in her hands. Hershel looked into his eyes and sighed, "She did this?"

Merle gritted his teeth, "Misunderstanding is all. I wasn't hurtin' her, she just got pissed. I was tryin' to calm her down."

Hershel turned to look at Beth, his voice booming, "BETHANY DID YOU DO THIS?"

Beth nodded her head slowly, tears coming down her face. She didn't even answer she looked down remorseful for what she had done. Hershel looked at Merle, "You gonna be alright son?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Had worse." He watched as Beth flinched, she knew he had been beaten all his life and here she was adding to the list, she felt sick.

Hershel nodded heading out of the cell, his face hard, "You clean up that man and then you clean up that cell. You want to act like a little girl then you move your ass back into my cell. I'm very upset with you now, Bethany. Hitting someone you love isn't how you handle things." With that Hershel took off toward the common room.

Carol smiled understandably at Beth and handed her the bucket with water and the rags. Daryl snickered as he pulled Carol by the elbow toward the common room, he didn't want to be in Beth's shoes.

Beth sighed coming into the cell; she knelt down in front of him, her voice soft, "I'm sorry."

Merle needed to get out of the cell; he couldn't be this close to her right now. She had fucking bloodied his nose and he was pissed. He stood up fast grabbing the dry rag and stormed out of the cell, he could hear her sobbing but he didn't care for her safety he needed to get away from her for awhile.

**-Hard to Get-**

Daryl found him later pacing the fence line, stabbing walkers through the fence. Daryl sighed, "Ya alright?"

Merle sighed leaning against the fence, "I don't have a fuckin' clue what the hell I'm doin' with her."

Daryl nodded, "I understand that, more than ya think."

Merle huffed, "Ya make it look so fuckin' easy! Here I am with my dick in my damn hands and nothin' happenin'. I mean why the fuck am I even tryin'?"

Daryl shrugged, "Cuz the thought of her with someone else eats at ya. The thought of another man touchin' her makes ya crazy. You're in love with her ya jackass. She's young ya got to give her some time to get use to this. Carol said she ain't even been with someone."

Merle sighed, sliding down the fence to sit on his ass, "Yeah, she ain't."

Daryl sat down pulling a small flask from his vest, "Here, I filled it up with the good stuff. Ya need it more than I do."

Merle took it and took a big gulp of the whiskey, feeling the burn. He put the cap back on and went to hand it to Daryl but he shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. She's upset. Carol's been in with her since ya left. Her daddy ain't talkin' to her and when Maggie went in there to relieve Carol she just cried that much harder. Ya best get in there and make shit right. I know it wasn't ya that made the mess, but sometimes that what bein' a man means." Merle watched his brother walk toward the guard tower and disappear; he wondered when his brother got to the fucking expert on women.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth was lying on her side in his bunk, one of his shirts around her; Maggie had left when she heard his boots on the concrete floor. She sat up and wiped at her face. Merle came in and the cell was spotless, everything in its place she even had his clothes for the next day laid out on her bunk along with hers. She sniffled, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry. I don't …..I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Merle folded his arms looking down at her, she seemed so damn small and sad and young. Daryl was right he had to have some patience with her, if he wanted this then he had to have patience with her. He sighed, "Ya gotta work with me here. I ain't your pa and I ain't gonna do all the fuckin' work around here. This is your cell too. Your home. I ain't figurin' you'll wake up tomorrow and be like Carol, but ya have to try. I ain't your slave and ya ain't mine. Ya understand."

Beth nodded, getting up from the bunk slowly, her fingers working on the buttons of the shirt opening to reveal she was naked underneath except for a pair of lacy pink underwear. Merle leaned over and yanked the blanket down for privacy. Then he looked at her, "What'cha doin' there angel?"

Beth took a step toward him, "I want to show you how sorry I am." Her hand went to the hem of his shirt where it slipped up under neath and felt the hard planes of muscle. Merle closed his eyes just loving the feel of her hands on him. His nose still hurt like a bitch, but now his cock was in line for most painful thing on his body. He sighed, running his hand up inside the shirt, cupping one of her breasts squeezing it gently.

Merle growled as he pulled her to his lips, kissing her with everything he had. Her tongue felt like silk against his, she tasted so sweet, he couldn't get enough. He backed her up onto the bunk, easing her back onto the bed. He pulled the shirt off over his head; his boots went next followed by his jeans. He stood there completely naked in front of her, his cock the good soldier it was at attention, "Ya sure about this sugar?"

Beth nodded her head, "I'm sure. I love you. I trust you."

Merle growled as he crawled onto the bed over her, his skin shivering where they touched. He lay on his side, working her up slow, he wanted this to be good for her, he wanted her to enjoy it. His hand slid down her taunt stomach and his fingers found their target when he reached her blond glistening curls. He groaned when his finger slipped inside her, feeling how fucking tight she was. His mouth watered at the thought. His thumb found her clit working it slowly as his lips kissed her jaw and neck. Beth was making the most delicious squealing noises as he worked her up. He leaned in sucking on her ear, "Cum for me angel, cum on sugar, that's my good girl, ya gonna cum hard for your man. Cum on."

Beth felt her whole body tense as a wave unlike any she had ever felt rocked her core. She saw stars behind her eye lids and her pussy slammed down around his finger hard. She was panting as she came down, she felt his weight over her and he stilled, whispering to her, "Look at me angel."

Beth's eyes opened and she stared up at him, she smiled, as he brushed away her hair that was in her face, "I want ya to look at me, I want ya to tell me if I should stop. It's only gonna hurt for a minute but I promise I'll make it good. I'll make ya feel good."

Beth nodded, her stomach twisting in knots as he slipped on a condom he had from the pocket of his jeans. He slowly pushed inside her, she started to close her eyes because of the pain, but he kissed her, "No, no, no little angel look at me. See me. It's just you and me angel. I'm gonna make the pain go away. Just hang on for me angel." Beth nodded as he buried himself in her full tilt. Beth felt like she would break in half, but she hadn't. Merle smiled at her, his voice forced with need, "Alright angel, I'm gonna move, the more I move the better it'll feel."

Beth nodded as he started slowly rocking in and out of her, the first few times hurt like hell and then a wetness filled her core and it helped the burn go away. She started moaning, as each time he pushed inside her it got better, then it was nice, the feeling he was going her was like none she had ever experienced. She started moving her hips to match his and he growled, kissing her hard his pace increasing. He bucked into her hard and she moaned out his name, Merle kept up the pace, sweat dripping from his body down to hers. When she came squeezing him tight, he roared, throwing his head back and screaming through gritted teeth. He moaned, as he pulled out of her, taking off the condom, he sighed at the bloody mess they were. He fell onto the bed next to him, pulling her onto his chest, rubbing her back, "Ya alright?"

Beth nodded, the ache between her legs was awful but it felt so worth it, "I'm fine….that was intense."

Merle chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Can ya try not to break me no more, I'm a delicate guy ya know."

Beth looked up at him her violet eyes filling with worry, "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

Merle chuckled, "Well there's this thing called back door….."

Beth slapped his chest, "I KNOW WHAT THAT IS AND NO!"

Merle laughed, pulling her close, "Damn angel, can we not hit me."

Beth rolled her eyes and snuggled into his chest hair, smiling to herself. Beth Green was no longer a little girl, she was someone's woman.

**I hope you enjoyed their first time! Hugs Kaye**


	7. Bite This

Chapter 7…..Bite This

**Well thank you guys for loving this one so much! I know I write them a little different from others but they are so fun! Beth I think has a fire to her and Merle can have a soft side so it works out! They balance each other out.**

**Well our couple has sooo many trials to face. The first being that Beth isn't quiet during sex….LOL….Hope you enjoy**

**P.s. don't forget if there's something you'd like to see let me know**

**-Hard to Get-**

When Merle got up that morning he smirked at his little angel, she was curled up sound asleep her hair was still a little damp from their late night shower. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his gear making his way into the common room. Hershel looked up at him and gave him a stiff nod, which Merle returned. Usually the old man was glad to see him but this morning he looked like he wanted to put buckshot in his ass. Merle shifted uncomfortably on his feet and was glad when his brother came into the room and they headed outside to hunt.

Once they were outside in the cover of the woods Daryl started laughing. Merle looked over at him, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Daryl shrugged, "I guess ya don't realize why Hershel was givin' ya the death glare."

Merle shook his head, "Nope."

Daryl chuckled, "Whole damn cell block heard your 'angel' screamin' your name last night. Shit bro that's her daddy and you're fuckin' her like that."

Merle stopped cold in his tracks, "Ya heard us?"

Daryl smirked nodding his head, "Yup, Carol and I are quiet, it's called a fuckin' pillow. Just it. Or a shoulder."

Merle smirked, "Ya let her bite ya?"

Daryl pulled down his vest and shirt a little, beaming with pride, "She's got a matchin' one. My woman likes shit a little rough."

Merle stared at his brother in shock, who was this man and where the fuck was his brother. Merle just shook his head and followed Daryl into the woods deeper, hoping that Beth made it through her day with her daddy.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth was in a great mood she felt giddy almost as she worked that morning doing dishes, playing with Judith, even laundry which she hated. She couldn't get the smile off her face. She noticed her father was quiet that morning but sometimes he got that way. She was just finishing pinning up a few of her and Merle's shirt when Maggie came up to her giving her a sad smile, "Can I talk to ya for a minute?"

Beth nodded, "Sure, what's the matter?"

Maggie sighed, "I don't know how to tell ya this so I'm just gonna say it. You need to be more quiet when you're having sex. Daddy heard ya last night."

Beth felt the color drain from her face, "Oh God, you're kidding me? I'm so sorry. Jesus what he must think of me."

Maggie chuckled, "Well it's natural, normal, so don't go getting all crazy. Just keep it down. It's hard for him to let us go. Glenn and I had sex every night."

Beth's eyes went wide, "Every night?"

Maggie nodded, looking around she pulled down her shirt to flash Beth her left breast where a large bite mark was, "Sometimes ya have to put something in your mouth to keep it down, but it helps. A pillow, a tee shirt. You'll figure it out."

Beth nodded, her stomach twisting, "I'm gonna tell daddy how sorry I am. I don't need him hating me."

Maggie laughed as Beth made her way toward the prison, "Oh he doesn't hate you, it's Merle he hates."

Beth found her father sitting at one of the tables; he was bouncing Judith on his knee, talking soft and sweet to her. Beth sat down next to him, "I'm so sorry daddy, I wasn't thinking last night. I know how disappointed in me you are and how you must think I'm a whore."

Hershel sighed, taking her hand, "Bethany you are not a whore. You're twenty one and this is the first man you've been with. A whore would've been with many men by now. It's just you have to think about how loud you are. I accept you're with Merle, I just don't want to be woken up listening to it."

Beth wiped a stray tear from her face and nodded her head, "I understand daddy. I promise I'll be quiet from now."

Hershel nodded giving his daughter a kiss on the head. He was going to talk to Rick about moving their cell. Maybe if they were up on the second level instead of right next store to him, he won't hear them.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle had hardly seen her all day as he came into their cell; she was sitting on the bed cross legged reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey."

He smirked, "Hey angel. Sorry I was so busy your day go alright?" He leaned down kissing her softly, kneeling down in front her, his hand brushing her thigh.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, had a talk with daddy today. I'm sorry if I was loud. I didn't realize. I hope I didn't embarrass you." She looked down her eyes filling up with tears.

Merle sighed, he hadn't thought him avoiding her all day would do this. He figured it would be easier on her with her pa if he wasn't around to remind the man that he was fucking his daughter. Merle went down on his knees pulling her close to him, "Ya didn't upset me sugar. I love to hear ya, makes me know I'm doin' it right." He gave her a half smirk and she smiled at him.

She leaned in kissing him shyly, her voice a whisper against his lips, "Can we try again?"

Merle growled, his cock was already hard, he didn't answer her he just eased her back on the bed. She pulled her shirt off and he stood up to pull the blanket back. He pulled off his jeans and shirt, putting his leather vest back on. He had an idea for what she could bite, he eased back toward her, pulling her shorts off and grinning when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. He ran his hand over her blond curls and grunted as she arched her back. She was already wet and when his finger flicked against her clit she turned her head biting into the blankets on the bunk. He watched her in awe, last night he had kept the gas lantern off letting her feel comfortable for her first time, but he wanted to see her as she withered all over the bed. He was doing that to her, she was HIS and that was fucking hot as hell. When she clenched around him, his hand soaking in her juices he knew she was done, she almost rose off the bed with the force of the orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her placing a soft kiss to her sex, then he sucked his fingers off. Beth eyed him as he did, rubbing her hands over her little pert tities.

Merle pulled her to the edge of the bed, he slipped on a condom and then he offered her the edge of his leather vest, kissing her softly, "Yeah got to yell ya bit down on this ya hear me?"

Beth nodded her head, looking up at him as she sunk her teeth into the leather. Her eyes never leaving his. He growled, pushing into her harder than he had planned, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to fill her, make her his. He pounded into her, holding her as close to him as he could. His cock was screaming for release but he wanted her to come too. He growled as he felt her muscles start to twitch around him, he knew she was close so he buried his head in-between her tits, biting and sucking the shit out of them.

Beth saw stars behind her eyes and felt him fill her with his seed. Her teeth clamped down hard on the leather vest. When they were both coming down from their high she let go of the vest and chuckled. Merle looked down and smiled, she had bit a semi-circle right through the leather almost. Beth smirked at him, "Now you'll have a little reminder of me where ever you go."

Merle pulled her close kneading her ass in his hand, "Oh sugar I always have a reminder of ya where ever I go. Come sugar, let's get some sleep and I'll fuck ya in the morning."

Beth giggled as he slapped her bare ass as she got into the bunk. Merle growled again, damn he loved his little angel. But she was gonna be the fucking death of him.

**A little smutty goodness for you this Sunday**** You're welcome**** Kaye**


	8. Drunk Merle

Chapter 8….Drunk Merle

**Greetings, just a little something to make you smile today! I hope you enjoy this. If there's something you'd like to see Beth and Merle go through let me know! As always I bow to the queen of METH, Athlete Girl! She has many METH stories check them out! **

**I own nothing! Wish I did though.**

**-Hard to Get-**

Daryl knew this wasn't going to be good. He watched his brother at the wedding all night, keeping close to Carol's side. Merle had Beth tucked up under his arm and a bottle of Southern Comfort in his hand. Daryl wasn't sure Beth was ready for drunken Merle yet, so he was going to keep an eye on things, step in if he needed too.

Beth knew as soon as Glenn pulled out the box of liquor that her night was going to get interesting to say the least. Her sister's wedding was perfect and Beth couldn't help but stare at Merle during the ceremony, she wondered if she would be the next to get married. But now she was being openly groped by her man as they stood watching the others as they danced. Beth smiled at Merle, "Baby?"

Merle smirked at her, "Yes angel?"

Beth gave him her best smile, "Would you dance with me?"

Merle huffed, "Ain't a Dixon alive that dances."

Beth pointed at his brother who was now dancing with Carol. Granted he was more standing there with his hands on her hips, but he was trying, "Daryl will do it for Carol, does he love her more than you love me?"

Merle sighed, "Now stop that shit, ya know I don't fuckin' dance. Shit."

Beth crossed her arms, "Ok, if you won't dance with me I'll find someone else to dance with me. This is my sister's wedding and I'm dancing….damn it."

Merle groaned watching her storm away from him. He knew he should've just sucked it up and fucking danced with her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was Merle Fucking Dixon and he would be damned if some little woman was gonna boss his ass around. So he sulked on the edge of the party with his whiskey bottle in his hands. His eyes on Beth as she talked and walked through the crowd. Then his mood went from pissed to downright enraged, there was his angel pulling one of the young studs from Woodbury onto the dance floor. The kid was Beth's age and as soon as they got on the dance floor and his hands went to her little hips, the kid had the fucking nerve to smirk up at Merle.

That was it; he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He dropped the bottle in his hand the glass shattering. The whole party went silent as Merle stacked over to the kid, giving him a good right to the face. The kid went down hard, the Beth was over his shoulder and Merle was storming away.

Hershel laughed, which made Maggie wonder if her father had been drinking along with the rest of them. "Daddy it's not funny! This is my wedding and he's acting….well he's acting like a …."

Hershel wiped at his wet cheeks, "Acting like a man in love Maggie. I saw that young man smirk at him, it was his own fault he ended up with a fist to the face."

Maggie sighed, rolling her eyes, what was Beth thinking hooking up with the likes of Merle Dixon. Maggie walked away from her father who was still laughing his ass off, men she thought to herself.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth just hung off his back like she was bored. She knew he'd never let her dance with someone else, but when Tim asked her to dance she didn't say no. She wanted to dance. Really she wanted to dance with Merle, but she wasn't going to spend her night arguing with him about it. She sighed as he took a fleet of stairs two at a time, "Merle where are we going?"

Merle huffed, "Don't ya mind where the fuck I'm goin'."

Beth just shook her head. She saw they were on the roof of the prison, "Merle what are you doing?"

Merle set her down hard, right above where the party was going on underneath them. He pulled her into his chest and started swaying back and forth with her. Beth smiled, "Merle?"

Merle growled, "Just shut it little missy. I'm givin' ya what ya fuckin' wanted ya're gettin' to dance so shut it."

Beth smiled leaning into his chest as she listened to the music float up to them from below. Merle tightened his hold on her; Beth snuggled into his chest as they danced. Merle tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips, "Sorry I hit 'im."

Beth smiled cupping his face in her hands, "It's alright. I kind of liked it."

Merle smirked, "Oh yeah, ya liked that did ya. Why'd ya like it?"

Beth blushed, "You going all caveman like that, hitting him and then dragging me away like the prize."

Merle smiled, "Ya are the prize, my prize." He kissed her hard then, his tongue tasting the deepest parts of her. He lifted her up; her legs went around his waist, her core pushing into his erection.

What neither of them figured on was Merle was pretty drunk, so her extra weight had him falling over. Merle head hit the edge of one of the vents and knocked him out cold. Beth saw blood pooling under his head and she panicked. She ran to the edge of the roof and scanned the wedding party below. She saw Daryl and Carol; she cupped her hands to her mouth, "DARYL! HELP! MERLE'S HURT!"

Daryl looked up and sighed, running toward the stairs that Merle had just carried Beth up. Carol followed behind him. When they got there, Carol checked his pulse, "He's just knocked out. We need to get him to Hershel."

Daryl growled, hauling his brother off the ground, "Fuckin' asshole always knows how to screw up a good party."

Beth grabbed Merle's other side, Carol followed behind, since her telling Daryl she was pregnant he hadn't let her lift anything heavier than Judith. So they half drag half carried Merle down the stairs and into the cellblock. Hershel followed behind them, after checking him out he got everything ready so he could sew up Merle's gash on his head. "Bethie shave around the spot and I'll be right back."

Beth was glad he was going to be alright, but she knew if he hadn't have drank so much, if he would've danced with her, if he wouldn't have hit Tim, he would be fine and they would all still be at the party. She smirked to herself as she opened his shirt and did a little manscaping of her own.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle woke the next morning alone in their cell. He groaned when he moved his head from side to side. He felt like he went ten rounds with Tyson. He sat up on the edge of the bunk and groaned again. When he looked up at the cell door he saw his sweet angel standing there with her arms crossed. By the look on her face, he was in trouble. He just couldn't really remember why. He gave her an innocent smile, "Hey angel."

Beth cocked her head to one side, "What do you remember?"

Merle sighed, "The weddin', then we ate. You was wantin' to dance, but I didn't want to. Fuck what happened to my head?"

Beth sat down on the little stool across from him, smirking a little, "Well then you hit Tim when he asked me to dance. You drug me to the rooftop, where you fell over and smacked your head. Pretty much making me miss most the party and I didn't get to help the other women set up their honeymoon suite. So yeah totally great time was had by all but you and me."

Merle reached out to her but she stood up walking toward the cell door, she looked over her shoulder at him smirking, "Oh don't worry I'm not mad, we're even." He watched her walk away and grabbed his crotch, on finding that his junk was intact he let out a sigh of relief. Nothing worse than a pissed off woman.

He had known what her sister's wedding had meant to her and he should've kept his ass sober. But the call of the liquor was too great. He stood up slowly; wincing at the pounding in his head, he fucking hated this. On top of being a little hungover he had a fucking concussion. He stood in front of the small mirror in their cell and when he pulled off his black wife beater he stared at his chest. Someone had shaved his chest in two long strips across his pecks. There between his nipples in permanent marker was the word, _asshat_.

His head snapped to the doorway where Beth stood smirking; "Now we're even." She walked away whistling.

Merle stood there in stunned silence. Fuck it all if it didn't make him hard, his girl was a fucking Dixon through and through.

**Hope you enjoyed! LOL…thought a little funny was in order today**** Now off to do some other writing**


	9. Drunk Beth

Chapter 9…Drunk Beth

**Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. I'm not much up to talking so I'm not sending my usual personal messages today, just know that I'm grateful and trying to rise above it all. I hope this story makes you smile today. I know writing it did that for me. Thank you for reading. Please be kind with your reviews**** Kaye**

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle watched as the women decorated the old clinic for Michonne's birthday. Maggie was pulling bottles of wine out of a bag. Merle looked at Beth, "Sugar, what do y'all have planned for tonight?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know? We were going to eat junk food do our nails, that kind of thing. Carol is our DW, if we get drunk."

Merle rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Beth chuckled, "Designated Walker, she's the one that makes sure we get to our cells. She can't drink with the baby and all. She's the grown up tonight."

Merle sighed, "I don't know if ya should be drinking angel, ya ain't done it much before."

Beth smirked, giving him a quick kiss, cupping him through his pants, "Might loosen me up so you can try some of those things ya want to do."

Merle felt the blood rush to his crotch, "Well then, drink up sugar, daddy will pick your ass up at midnight."

Beth smirked, kissing him with all she had, before she pushed him from the room. He smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway to the common room, where Hershel was making the men folk and older ladies from Woodbury a thick rabbit stew for dinner.

Merle sat down next to his brother the two of them focused on their meal. Glenn sat down across from them, grumbling to himself, "Do you guys think this is ok? I mean honestly? This sucks, what if one of the guys from Woodbury decides to go in there with them drinking!"

Daryl chuckled, "What's the matter? Don'cha trust your girl?"

Glenn sighed, "Yeah I trust her, it's everybody else I don't."

Merle snickered, "Well her and Michonne have killed as many walkers as we all have, so I think she'd kick someone's ass if they touched her. They're fine."

Glenn nodded looking down into his stew, "I just hope you're right. She's a mean drunk."

Daryl laughed, while Merle got to thinking. What if his little angel was a mean drunk? He groaned and that just made Daryl laugh harder. Merle glared at him, "Laugh it up assnugget as soon as little sis pops out a kid I'm getting' her ass drunk and then I'll sit back and laugh at ya."

Daryl stopped laughing, mumbling under his breath that Merle was an asshole. The rest of the meal was silent as the men thought about their women. It was going to be a long night.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle and Daryl walked down to the old clinic a little early. They laughed at Rick as he drug the birthday girl toward their cell, Michonne apparently was a giggler when she was drunk. Merle groaned as he watched Carol come out of the clinic supporting Beth. Carol gave him a pained looked, "I'm sorry Merle, it didn't take much to get her this way. I was trying to watch her, but I had a roomful of drunken women to deal with."

Merle took Beth from Carol's arms, his little woman giggled in his arms, "BIG MAN! Howww are youou?"

Merle shook his head, "Come on angel let's get ya back to our cell."

Carol and Daryl waved them good bye as Merle half carried her down the hallway. Beth was wiggling all over the place, "Let's go into the supply closet!"

Merle had to pull her fingers from the door, "Now angel, ya ain't thinkin' clear and I ain't taken advantage of ya."

Beth pushed him hard against the wall, cupping his cock through his pants; she smiled wickedly at him, "Oh YOU WANT IT HERE!" Merle looked up and down the hallway as she sank to her knees, unzipping him her mouth on his cock before he could stop her. He moaned as she went to work like a fucking stripper working his pole. He was right at the edge when she pulled away, her face went pale and then the unthinkable happened, she threw up all over his boots.

Merle let his head fall back against the wall, "FUCK!" He pushed his very hard and pissed off cock back into his pants and looked down at his girl. She was a crying heaving mess at his feet. He sighed scooping her up and putting her over his shoulder, "Come on."

Beth was sobbing by now, "I'm sorry I can finish. …..I'm so sorry…..I'm gonna be sick…"

Merle moved at lightning speed getting her off his back and helping her so she could throw up. He held her hair and sighed, he just hoped that everyone else was having this much fun tonight. He wanted to go back and slap his brother because he had the only sober ass woman around tonight, fucking asshole.

Merle finally got her into the cell and he called for Hershel, who came in chuckling, "Well that's gonna feel good in the morning!"

Beth looked up and smiled, "HIIIII dadddddy!"

Hershel shook his head, "Oh Bethie, what are you doing?"

Beth giggled, "Having fun!"

Merle groaned, "Can ya watch her, she threw up all over me and the hallway, I need to clean it up."

Hershel nodded his head, "Yeah, go on. I got drunkie here for a minute.

Merle made a quick bucket of soap water and headed down to where she threw up. He cleaned up both spots and then went outside to dump the bucket. He saw Glenn trying to chase Maggie down in the field; the girl was tearing off her clothes and laughing her head off. Merle shook his head, the men in this group needed a long ass weekend of their fucking own if you asked him. He used the bucket of water to wash off his boots then he went inside. He could hear Beth singing at the top of her lungs before he even reached the common room.

Hershel smiled at him from the cell door. Merle growled, "Why didn't ya get her cleaned up for bed? At least shut her up?"

Hershel laughed, making his way toward his cell, "Oh no son, that is your job now. I just made sure she didn't get sick and stayed in the cell. The rest of that ….mess is all yours now. If I remember correctly you owe her some pay back from that wedding. Have fun."

Merle looked at her, she was swinging around on the bunk leg, giggling, "I'm SIiiiillllly!"

Merle growled stepping into the cell. It took him forty minutes to get her to stop singing. When she finally quieted down he started undressing her getting her ready for bed. Once he got a clean shirt on his little drunk angel, he pulled off her jeans and got to thinking about what Hershel had said. He did owe her a little pay back. He made sure she was asleep as he snuck into the common room to get the things he would need. He grinned to himself as he started his task, she was gonna be pissed as a wet cat, but hey payback was a bitch, or a Dixon.

**-Hard to Get-**

The next morning Beth woke up with the headache to end all headaches. Around noon, Carol came to get her to help her down to the showers to clean up, telling her that it would make her feel better. As the two women stripped to get into their separate showers, Carol giggled, "OH Beth. He got you good."

Beth looked at Carol, "What?"

Carol gently guided Beth to the mirror and what she saw made her blood boil. Merle had completely shaved her pussy and drawn on her in bright red permanent marker the words, "property of Merle" with an arrow pointing to her core.

Beth screamed, pulling on her clothes, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Her hangover was forgotten as she fumed all the way into the common room. On entering everyone looked up, including her man.

Beth pointed at him, "YOU! ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Merle laughed, getting up from his seat, yelling over his shoulder, "See ya brother, best get movin' before she get a gun."

The whole room erupted in laughter as Beth chased after him, "MERLE MAYNARD DIXON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Life with Merle and Beth might be complicated, but at least it wasn't boring.

**Hope you laughed, send me a request for them.**


	10. Under It All

Chapter 10….Under it All

**This is a little request that came from BanannaFlvdSnow, who wanted a little secret underwear thing! You'll see. Thanks for the requests! I'm going to start working through them. I can't thank you all enough for the positive reviews and request! You guys rock**** Kaye**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth smirked at him as he moved on top of her, he was kissing her neck and saying all the right thing, "Come on sugar, I promise if it hurts I'll stop. Just the tip of a finger, ain't nothin'. Come on."

He had been begging for over an hour. They had already finished when he started playing with her ass cheeks getting himself all turned on again, now he wanted to do what with his finger? She rolled her eyes, there was no WAY she was going to let him do anything to her behind, but she couldn't help but want to screw with him just a little.

She sighed, "Let's make a deal."

Merle's eyes brightened, "A deal sugar?"

Beth nodded, "You wear a pair of my pink lacy thongs for the day and I'll let you slip just one finger in, HALFWAY!"

Merle grinned down at her, "Ya think I won't do it don't ya?"

Beth shrugged, "No big deal to me, either you will or you won't. You have to wear them and if someone sees you can't get mad and have to take all the joking. No excuses."

Merle ran his hand down the curve of her ass and groaned, they'd been together for six months and he'd tasted every inch of her, but he was a man and he wanted some ass play. He nodded his head smirking at her figuring he would call her bluff, "Alright angel, one whole day and then that ass is mine."

Beth put her hands on either side of his face, "Just half a finger, don't think it's going to be any different than that."

Merle chuckled settling back into the bed and pulling her onto his chest, "Oh angel once ya have that you'll want more."

Beth sighed, if her plan worked out the right way he would never ask her for that again and they'd be done with this stupidness. She loved her man but once he got an idea in that thick skull she had to make sure she taught him a good and proper lesson. She just hoped Carol could help her out with this one.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle got dressed that next morning and he was feeling good. He was going to have the night of his life and he couldn't wait. Beth handed him what looked like dental floss covered in lace. He eyed the thing, now on her it was freaking beautiful, but on him shit this was gonna be downright fucking scary. She eyed him waiting for him to say anything, but he just smiled at her and put them on. He was shocked at the way the back went right up into his ass crack, but he didn't say a word, he just pulled on his jeans and kissed his woman on the cheek and went out to make it through one day with dental floss up his ass crack.

By noon, that damn thing was riding up so high he kept wiggling his ass while he was carrying the buck back from his hunt with Daryl. He was damn right miserable. They stopped for a few minutes to lean against a tree and drink some water. Daryl eyed him, "Ya wearin' a thong?"

Merle scoffed, "What? What're ya talkin' about boy?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, sorry about that shit, that there is Carol's idea. Ya want in her ass don't ya?"

Merle sighed, "Carol made ya do this?"

Daryl grinned, "Yup."

Merle snickered, "How was it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't fuckin' know, never made it the whole damn day. Shit bites your asshole in half and I'll be damned if I'm walking around like that. But ya always was stronger than me."

Merle puffed out his chest, "Damn right! I'm gonna make it all day and then I'm gonna claim my sweet prize."

Daryl had to stop himself from laughing. When Carol had come to him before the hunt and asked him to help Beth play a little trick on Merle he couldn't help himself. The asshole was always trying to get one up on somebody. Carol had been proud of Beth for her idea. There was no way a man the size of Merle was going to fit comfortably in a woman the size of Beth's thong panties for the whole damn day without there being some kind of terrible side effect. So Daryl just couldn't help but fuck with him.

Daryl nodded, "Best get back." The younger Dixon had a little hop to his step as he walked toward the prison, yeah this was gonna be a good fucking day.

**-Hard to Get-**

By two Merle was half thinking of calling this whole thing off, he was starting to feel like the thin strap was cutting into his balls and he was pretty sure he was bleeding where the thong was cutting into his ass crack. Was it possible to die from thong?

He was miserable, walking funny across the yard picking his underwear out of his ass. He was ready to call the whole thing off when Beth came out into the yard in a pair of short shorts with a binki top on. Her and Carol were hanging the laundry out. He stood there watching his little girl as she bent over picking up items from the basket and then hanging them to dry on the line. He felt his cock get hard and then he yelped. The movement of his cock getting hard made the thong bit into his ass worse. He growled and headed to the watch tower, he thought a little mediation would help him through his problem.

Carol smirked at Beth, "He's gone."

Beth started laughing, "This is too fun!"

Carol laughed, "Remind me to never piss you off Beth; you're kind of an evil genius."

Beth smirked, "Some smart woman told me to be with a Dixon you have to be that way."

Carol smirked slyly, "Smart woman."

Daryl walked by and raised an eyebrow at the two laughing women, he was just glad he wasn't in trouble right now. He chuckled to himself, watching this play out was going to be good.

**-Hard to Get-**

By supper time Merle was downright in agony. He couldn't even sit down, when Beth got him his plate and asked him to come sit with her , he kept chanting to himself, I'm going to get ass play, I'm going to get ass play. When he sat he growled, standing up right away. Beth looked up at him innocently, "Are you alright?"

Hershel was watching the scene play out and he noticed a little blood on the back of Merle's pants. He got up and came over to Beth whispering in her ear. She went pale; grabbing Merle's hand she led him into the cellblock to their cell.

Once inside she made Merle strip, and sure enough the thong strap had rubbed him raw. She sighed as she helped him get cleaned up and brought him dinner in bed. She looked at Merle with sorrowful eyes, "I didn't want you to get hurt, I just wanted to teach you a lesson."

Merle sighed, "It's alright sugar, I think I learned one, not to ask you for ass play again."

Merle set his plate down on the floor and motioned for her to come lay on his chest. She did playing with the curly hair that was turning a light grey, "I'm sorry."

Merle huffed, "My own damn fault I was so focused on trying to get the prize I didn't pay no attention."

Beth looked up at him with big eyes, "Do you still want to? You know?"

Merle shook his head, his own ass sore and throbbing, "NO, I'm all good with that now angel."

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss, just wanting this day to be over. When the blanket over their cell pulled back to reveal Daryl and Glenn, both of them were smiling like idiots.

Glenn tried to bite back a laugh, "So Merle I picked these up for you." Glenn pulled out a large pair of women's underwear, hot pink with bows.

Daryl nodded, "These won't chap your asshole."

Merle growled, pushing Beth aside, "YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Daryl and Glenn threw the panties at Merle and took off running with Merle in hot pursuit. The whole prison could hear Merle cussing while Daryl and Glenn yelled back insults about Merle swinging for a different team.

Carol appeared at the cell door, "Did it work?"

Beth lay back on the bunk with a smug ass Dixon grin on her face, "Yup, thanks for the help."

Carol returned her own Dixon-like smile, "Anytime."

**I hope you liked it! I know it was about butts, but it was funny! LOL…Merle learned his lesson don't screw with a Dixon woman! **


	11. In Sickness

Chapter 11…In Sickness

**Ok, that last chapter was soooooo much fun to write! I'm like besides myself with how much y'all liked it. I know I was laughing my ass off writing it.**

**Well today I'm tackling two requests, one from Belanna who wanted Merle to do something romantic. The other for DevilWithAnAngelHeart, who wondered how Merle would handle Beth being sick. This one will be sweet and tender, I hope! **

**Keep those requests coming, I still have a few more to go, but here you go! Enjoy.**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth woke up with just a simple cough, she had been feeling tired the last few days, but with little Tanner being born she needed to jump in and help out. Carol wasn't up and around yet and there was a lot to be done around the prison. So she got up and started her day and tried to ignore the fact that she felt like shit, she was a Greene or a Dixon and she was tough.

When Carl told her it was going to rain, she and Maggie ran outside to get the clothes off the line and by the time they were halfway finished the heavens opened up and soak her to the bone. She sighed as she brought the laundry inside; this day was not going well at all. By the time they handed out the laundry it was time for dinner and she saw no reason to change her almost dry clothes, but she shivered a few times during dinner, but didn't think anything about it. But she should have.

Merle had been asleep when he woke; one half of his body was covered in sweat. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked over at Beth. She was shivering and pulled up as close to him as she could, but she was sweating buckets. He felt her forehead and he was instantly freaked out. He got up and ran in his boxers to get her daddy. Then he came back to their cell, laying her on her back, slapping gently at her cheeks, "Angel, need ya to wake up for me. Come on sweet one."

Beth's eyes open, instead of the usual bright blue, they were blue and red. Her fever was so high her eyes even showed it. Merle hovered as Hershel checked her over, his lips set in a grim line, "Well it looks like she's got herself real right sick. We need to get her into a shower to see if we can bring the fever down and I'll wake up Rick and Daryl, we need supplies. I think she might have pneumonia."

Merle shook his head, feeling his stomach twist up in knots, "God Damn it! I told her she was doin' too much. This is my fault I should've made sure she rested more."

Hershel was shocked by the hard man's reaction, "Son, it's not your fault. We men around here take for granted, all the things the women do for us. No go on get her into a shower."

She hardly woke up even under the cold spray of water and Merle was sick. He hated seeing her like this, "Come on angel, need ya to wake up a little and help me here."

Beth's teeth chattered, "Merleee…why…..in shower? Sooooo cooolld."

Merle sighed, "Ya got one hell of a fever, tryin' to get it down sweetie. Now just hang on for me alright. Just hang on."

Beth nodded, but her exhaustion was setting in and she slumped against him almost asleep again. Merle kissed the top of her head, "Got to get ya better. Love ya like crazy girl. Come on let's get ya dressed."

**-Hard to Get-**

By the time Merle got Beth back into bed, Rick, Daryl and Hershel were having a discussion about who would go on the run for supplies. Merle huffed, "Neither of ya are. This here's my wife, I'll be goin'."

Daryl shook his head, "No way brother, I'm goin'."

Merle growled, "Ya just had a baby numb nuts, your wife almost fucking died. You're stayin' here because we both know as soon as ya leave the prison; Carol will be up tryin' to help. So no. Rick can't go because someone has to watch over the freak show from Woodbury and Glenn could go, but with Maggie pregnant, just fuckin' let me go. I'll be in and out in no time. Just make sure ya give me a list."

Hershel sighed, "What about Bethie?"

Merle sighed, "I won't be doin' nothin' but sittin' and starin' at her. You're gonna do all the doctoring and Maggie can sit with her for me. If she needs the shower again, Daryl can take her and hold her up in her clothes and then Maggie and Michonne can change her. I'm the best one to go."

Rick nodded, "I agree with Merle, but stay close, go over to Dover. It's only twenty minutes and the small doctor's office on the edge of town should have what you need."

Merle nodded, hoping he was doing the right thing. He walked into their cell, just as Beth opened her eyes, her teeth were still chattering, "I'm cooolld."

Merle smiled at her, brushing the hair from her face, "I know angel, I know, but ya got to keep the blankets off. We're trying to get your fever down. I'm sorry you're cold."

Beth let out a little cry, "I know."

Merle frowned, he hated seeing her like this, he leaned down kissing her cheek, "Now ya listen to me little woman, you're gonna be just fine. Now I got to go get some supplies for your daddy. But Maggie and your daddy aren't gonna leave your side. Ya do what they say and if you're good I'll bring ya back a surprise from town. Is there somethin' ya want?"

Beth smirked, "Red Bulllll and chooocccooolate."

Merle chuckled, "That's what I thought. Alright sugar, get some sleep."

**-Nothin' at All-**

The trip into town hadn't been bad. There were a few geeks but he took them down and grabbed the supplies. As he was getting ready to leave he heard the smallest noise coming from the back room. He stood there and sighed, he knew what it was but he didn't want to stop. He turned and looked at the terrifying thing in front of him and knew there was only one thing to do. Damn Beth and her God's signs, because this was a fucking sign if he ever saw one.

**-Nothin' at All-**

Beth opened her eyes when she heard the sound of laughter and Merle hissing at Daryl to shut the fuck up. It took her a few minutes to adjust her eyes to the man in front of him. She smiled, her head still foggy from all the medicine her daddy was giving her. But then her eyes focused on the small white bundle in Merle's hand, "A KITTEN!"

Merle huffed sitting down on the bed next to her, the small kitten was all white, but for a black circle on it's head that looked like a halo. Beth picked it up and snuggled it close to her face, "OH my gosh Merle, this is….well this is…." She started crying and Merle rolled his eyes.

He pulled her close the kitten purring it's head off, "Oh angel I didn't mean to make ya cry. I remembered ya talkin' about the damn kittens at the farm and then when I saw the halo on this fucker; well I knew it was yours."

Beth pulled away and smiled, kissing his cheek, she stared coughing, the mucous breaking up in her chest finally. She laughed as the kitten dug it's claws into Merle and climbed up him. That's when Beth saw that Merle had little pin prick blood spots on his shirt. He sighed, "When she's scared she crawls up there and she tore me the fuck up on the way home."

The kitten was now sitting comfortably on Merle's shoulder, purring, one little arm stretched out around his neck like she was giving him a hug. Beth smiled, "She likes ya."

Merle rolled his eyes, "No one likes me but you. I need to go shower, you look after Angel here."

Beth smiled up at him, "That is the perfect name. Thank you Merle, I love you."

Merle smiled, leaning down to kiss her, "Love you too my angel."

Now no one would say anything, but Merle loved that damn cat. Little Angel lived to be an old fat prison cat; she was almost fifteen when she died and it almost killed Merle. He went into the tombs for the day and didn't come back out till the next day. And no one said a word when Beth and their son Merle Jr, came back from a run two weeks later with a little black kitten and set it in their cell for him to find. Nope Merle Dixon didn't like cats, they just happened to like him.

**I hope you liked it**** Hugs! Kaye**


	12. Too Damn Pretty

Chapter 12….Too Damn Pretty

**Well this one is a request from felicia2235, who wondered what would happen if the inmates took Beth. What Merle would do….oh man, Merle scares me more than Daryl I think! So here it is! Axel is alive in this one….**

**Thanks guys for all the support for this thing! I adore you all. I talked to the Meth Lab ladies and they are still working on the winners to the writing contest. I've got my fingers crossed! I just want an honorable mention! LOL…hugs! Kaye**

**-Hard to Get-**

She had been stupid, Merle had told her not to go anywhere without someone else with her. But she liked all the people in Woodbury and their group had been around forever. So she headed down to the library alone. Merle was outside with Daryl working on the fences so she didn't want to bother him. She hardly ever had down time, but since she was sick everyone was making her do light duty, so she had some time and wanted a new book.

So she went down to the library. She was in there for a good twenty minutes, humming to herself as she walked around looking at the books. She was just picking one, when she heard the door shut. She turned around figuring it was Merle to see Axel standing there with a weird look on his face, "Hey there Beth, what are you doing down here? Merle know where you're at?"

Beth felt sick looking at him, "Hi Axel, yup he's waiting for me, so I should get back."

Axel blocked her way out, turning the lock, "No little one, he doesn't he's outside with Daryl. I was just there. How about you and me have some fun?"

Beth stood her ground, "Axel, you need to let me out of this room, if you do that right now I won't tell Merle. You know he'd kill YOU for this."

Axel smirked, "He ain't here." He lunged for her and she grabbed a nearby bookcase pulling it down on him, she ran weaving in and out of the bookcases, she had to get out somehow. He cut her off and pushed her to ground. His hands ripping and tearing at her clothes. She fought, praying that Merle would notice she was missing.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle came inside he was sweating like a pig and he had all he could take for one day of Daryl talking about the baby. The kid took a shit and his brother thought it should be framed or some shit. He took a bottle of water and walked over to Carol to see his nephew, he was a cute ass kid, but then again he was a Dixon. Merle looked around, "Where's Beth?"

Carol smiled, "She headed to the library I think, I don't know. She was talking about it but I had to go change him, when I got back she was gone."

Merle growled, "Did she take someone with her?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know." Merle was already moving, "I'M SORRY I'M SURE SHE'S FINE!" Carol called behind him, but he was already moving. His heart was pounding in his chest; he had a bad fucking feeling about this.

When Merle got to the library he could hear her screaming on the other side of the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. Merle raised his foot and kicked the fucking door in. When he entered the room, he snapped. Axel was on top of her, her shirt was torn open and the mother fucker was touching her, HIS GIRL, HIS ANGEL!

Merle stormed over before Axel realized what was happening, Merle picked him up by the neck one handed slamming him into the wall. He cocked his head and drove his bayonet into his gut, over and over again. He watched the life slip from Axel's eyes and then he rammed the bayonet into the fuckers head to make sure he didn't come back to life. He dropped the body. His chest heaving as he tried to come down from the adreline rush.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. He knew she won't want him, she just saw him kill a man right in front of him. He turned and she was still on the floor, her knees pulled up into her chest sobbing. He went over and sat down, taking off his stump that was covered in blood, he pulled her into his lap, holding her close, "Shh, come on now sugar, I got here in time. I'm sorry I killed him. I'm sorry if I scared ya."

Beth shook her head looking into his eyes, "NO, I'm not sorry, he was gonna…he would've….oh Merle I'm so sorry I went off alone."

Merle pulled her close to him, "Ya didn't do shit. Let me look at ya."

Merle started running his hands up and down her body trying to see where she was hurt. Beth shook her head, "I'm fine baby, I promise. Just hold me."

Merle pulled her close, holding her, kissing her softly, "I was so scared when I saw him touching ya."

Beth looked up and cupped his face with her hands, "Make love to me, please claim me."

Merle nodded, running his hand down her cheek, "Ya sure angel?"

Beth pulled her shirt off her shoulders, "I'm sure."

Merle gently pushed her back onto the floor, his hand going softly over her body. He smirked at the front clasp of her bra, she was a good girl, making sure it was easy for him to get to her. He popped the clasp and loved watching her pert little breast stayed there. His lips came down to suckle her and she arched her back to him, giving him more access. She moaned, running her hands through his soft short, curly hair. She loved his hair, it was so soft. Her hands ran down his chest, filling the hard muscles, she pulled at his shirt and he sat up letting her take it off.

He stood up for a quick second, pulling down his pants and boxers, toeing off his boots. He wanted to be in her, to have her, to claim her as she wanted.

He pulled her jeans from her body throwing them to the side, she shimmed out of her panties and he towered over her just watching. She opened her legs to him and he groaned, pulling at his hard cock. He wanted inside his little angel; he wanted to go balls deep into her. He had to feel all over her.

He positioned himself above her kissing and sucking her neck he thrust into her, she smiled, moaning, "OH God, Merle, I love you so much."

Merle pumped his hips setting a fast pace, "Cum on angel, make daddy proud. Need ya to scream for me. Cum on."

Beth ran her hands down her breasts squeezing her own nipples, "I'm gonna….Merle….I have too…..Ohhhh FUCK!"

He felt her cum around him, fitting him like a glove, her muscles massaging every part of him. He screamed slamming into her so hard he was afraid he broke her, but she rode it out staring up at him with her big fuckin' doe eyes. She loved it. He smiled down at her, "Ya all good now sugar?"

Beth nodded, "We should get the others."

Merle nodded. They dressed, Merle giving her his shirt since hers was tore apart. They walked back to the common room; Merle had her tucked under his arm. When they got there Rick and Daryl came up to him and Beth went to her father.

Hershel looked at the bruise on her cheek, "Oh God Bethie what happened?"

Beth wiped at a tear that had fallen, "Axel, he cornered me in the library. IF Merle hadn't come…..he had to kill him. He was….he would've…..Merle saved me daddy."

Hershel pulled his daughter into his chest, mouthing over her head, "Thank you" to Merle. Merle nodded to the man.

Merle turned to Rick and Daryl, "The fuckers dead, he was on top of her when I got there. I know I should've waited, but …."

Rick held up his hand, "It's done. I don't know anyone of us that would've been able to hold back after what he did. Daryl and I will get the body and take care of it, why don't you see to Beth."

Merle smirked at his girl, folding his arms over his chest, "Oh I already saw her, but I won't mind doin' it again."

Beth blushed, but smiled at her man. He might not be the knight in shining armor that her father had hoped she would fall in love with, but she was just fine with her redneck in the dirty wife beater.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed**** Working on more requests! Kaye**


	13. Merle's Lesson

Chapter 13…..Merle's Lesson

**Well this request was for angry make up sex. I am so sorry I can't remember who requested this. Please forgive me! But I hope I at least got the smut hit out of the park for you! **

**Still working on those requests, thank you so much for them. Got to love our METH! **

**-Hard to Get-**

It would go down in the history of the prison as the day that Merle and Beth almost got divorced. Sure the Dixons were known for their tempers both brothers were known for their fits, but this was a Dixon that started it, well not a blood Dixon. It seemed the two brothers had married women that were equal in their tempers. It just took more to see theirs. Yeah it was a red letter day when Beth Dixon lost her shit.

Beth was having one of the best days. It had been three months since Merle had slipped a ring on her finger and made her officially his and she still woke up every morning with a smile on her face. She loved the big idiot even if he left his dirty clothes on the floor, forgot to kiss her good night sometimes, and made comments at the wrong moments. So after lunch that day she slipped away from the common room, determined to spend a little one on one time with her husband.

She came outside in the Georgia sun and laughed at all the kids that were splashing in the two kiddie pools that the men had set up for them. Some of the other women were lying around sunbathing, hell Beth did most days, but today she just wanted time alone with Merle. So she made her way toward the motor pool where she knew he was hiding out. When she opened the door she heard giggling. She stood there quietly listening as Miranda one of the young and dumb, as Carol called her, Woodbury girls laughed, "Oh my God Merle you are so smart."

Beth could almost hear him smirking, the big bastard, "Oh sugar I just know a thing or two."

Miranda laughed, "Oh I bet you could show me a thing or two."

Beth stepped around the corner to see Miranda cup her husband's cock in her hand. Merle looked up and went pale, he was flirting, that was all. He hadn't expected the handsy bitch to grab his dick and now he was staring down his angel, only she looked more like a demon right now. If God was a man he would've taken him right there to spare him what happened next.

Beth let out this growl scream that the others said could be heard inside the prison. She ran at Miranda pulling her by the hair she yanked the girl back pulling her out of the motor pool. Miranda screamed clawing at Beth's hand, but Beth didn't let go. Beth marched right up to the group of women at the pool and shoved Miranda into the kiddie pool; luckily no children were in it, "COOL OFF YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!"

Beth then turned around and narrowed her eyes at her husband who was standing in the doorway of the motor pool watching everything with wide eyes. He saw her advance toward him and he felt fear, he fucking felt fear, this wasn't going to be good. There were lots of sharp pointy things in the motor pool that she could hurt him with, if he got trapped in there with her like this. So he did what any intelligent redneck man would, he got the fuck out of Dodge! He hid the rest of the day in the tombs, hoping that she would calm down by the time he saw her. Such a silly boy.

Merle hid, but Beth fumed. So after dinner, which everyone gave her a wide berth, she told Maggie and Carol that she was going to fetch her runaway husband. Maggie and Carol both chuckled evilly, while the men of the group winced, there was something in the girl's eyes that said Merle Dixon might not come back with all the body parts he left his cell with that morning.

Beth found him in the old clinic; he thought he would make use of his time so he had pulled anything he thought the Carol and Hershel could use and had it stacked by the door. He might as well be on his father-in-law's good side since his wife wanted him dead. He heard the door open and close and then the lock turn, it sounded like a shotgun blast. He turned around and smiled his best smile, "Angel, I was just thinking about you."

Beth didn't say a word she stalked over to him and grabbed his crotch, squeezing so hard that Merle went down on his knees, but Beth followed him, her eyes burning into him, through clenched teeth she spoke, "WHO DOES THIS BELONG TOO?"

Merle was almost in tears, "You sugar, only you!"

Beth increased her pressure, "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU CALLED HER THAT!"

Merle nodded his head, "I know su….angel…I'm sorry….I don't know….Jesus can ya let go?"

Beth let go of his cock and stood, Merle had to spend a few minutes on the floor rolling around in pain. He was positive he would piss blood for a week and honestly he was more afraid that she might part him from his favorite body part if he said the wrong thing.

Beth towered over him, looking more like a bringing of death and destruction than his sweet angel like wife, "WHY? ARE YOU FUCKING HER?"

Merle looked up at her; now back on his knees pleading with her, "NO! I'm not fucking anyone but you. I love you. I was stupid, just flirting."

Beth huffed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping he would reach that soft, sweet angel he knew was in there, "FLIRTING? What would you do if I was flirting?"

Merle hadn't thought about that. Beth knew he was in shock, so she smirked at him pushing him off her, "Yeah, maybe I'll just go upstairs and do some FLIRTING OF MY OWN! That's a great idea."

She turned and left, leaving him on his knees on the floor. He growled, pushing off the floor, there was NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL he was going to let her FLIRT with anyone! So he ran after her, "DON'T YA DO IT MISSY I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD!"

By now their voices could be heard in the common room. Hershel closed his bible, looking at the others in the common room, "Well good night. If they need medical care come get me, but I'm out of this one." Daryl chuckled, but stopped when Carol slapped the back of his head. Daryl rubbed the spot; damn him and Merle married some mean ass women.

Beth turned around poking at Merle's puffed up chest, "FUCK YOU! If you can flirt then I CAN FUCKING FLIRT! Rick is looking pretty god damn good lately."

In the common room Rick's head snapped up and his face turned red. He looked over at Michonne who raised an eyebrow at him. He swallowed hard, he didn't do anything, he didn't need to be in trouble with his woman. He looked over at her, "Michonne let's walk the fence."

Michonne chuckled, "Smart move." The two of them retreated from the common room fast.

Merle growled pushing Beth up against the wall, "TAKE IT BACK!"

Beth jolted her chin out, narrowing her eyes, "NO! FUCK YOU!"

Merle growled, his cock now recovered from her abuse in the clinic and it was hard as stone, "NO, FUCK YOU!" His lips crashed against hers and to his surprise she answered his kiss, biting and sucking with everything she had. Her legs went up to wrap around his waist.

Merle pulled at her shirt exposing her bra to him, he moved the cups, letting her breasts slip from the cups and he buried his face into her sweet tits, tasting every inch of her. Sucking and biting, marking her as his. He bit a little too hard and Beth pushed him back, slapping his face hard.

They stood there both panting, Merle's cock was throbbing hard and his cheek was burning from the slap, but he was going to fuck his wife if it was the last thing he did. He ran at her, pinning her against the wall again, "I'M GONNA SPANK THAT ASS FOR THAT!"

Beth seethed, "FUCK YOU, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Merle chuckled, "Oh yes I would!"

Maggie and Glenn were in the common room and they looked sick. Maggie stood up grabbing Glenn's hand looking at Daryl and Carol, "Night, if she needs me."

Carol nodded, waving the younger couple away. This was a Dixon matter and the two Dixons arguing in the tombs had successfully cleared the common room, besides the two other Dixons who were now charged with handling any fall out or injuries.

Beth went to kick him, but he blocked it, grabbing her leg he had her pants off in a shot and pulled her down with him to the floor, he bent her over his lap and planted a hard slap to the her ass, "YA DONE?"  
Beth bit down on his leg hard, making him scream, he released her and she scrambled off his lap, but he was right there after her.

He took her down again onto the floor, pinning her hands above her head, "STOP! FUCKING STOP! I LOVE YA ALRIGHT, ONLY YOU!"

They were both exhausted, Beth's eyes filled with tears; she looked away trying to make herself stay strong, but on tear slipped from her eye. Merle wanted to kick his own ass for upsetting her, he kissed the tear away, muttering to her, "I'm so sorry angel, please forgive me. I'm so damn sorry." He placed little kisses on her cheeks and lips, "Please angel, I can't live without ya. It won't happen again. Please."

Beth let a sob rip from her lips, "Is she prettier than me?"

Merle shook his head, "NO, NOT AT ALL! I just miss ya; we've been so busy lately. I just need ya so damn much all the time. I'm an ass, please forgive me."

He kissed her hard and deep, he didn't know if she would forgive him, but he had to taste her one last time. It was messy and rough. She pulled at his shirt her nails biting into his skin, while he pulled her pants the rest of the way off. He entered her in one fast thrust, filling her fully, they both screamed out and Beth slapped him hard making him growl, his cock getting hard. Her nails scrapped across his chest and he pounded into her harder, making her his all over again.

Beth bucked up to meet his hips, his lips kissing her neck, while her hands try to punish him as much as she could. She was hurt and she wanted him to hurt, like she did. She could feel herself building up as he pounded into her, her stomach tensed and her core began to twitch. When she came she bit down on his shoulder, screaming. He followed panting and grunting like an animal as he filled her with his seed.

Merle rested his head on her chest, "Are we good?"

Beth sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "Are you going to do this again?"

Merle looked up at her, his eyes red and filled with regret, "No, I love you, I'm so sorry angel."

Beth smiled, "I love you too."

In the common room Daryl sighed, "Thank fuck, can we go to bed now?"

Carol smiled, "Yup, let's go."

Daryl put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek, "Glad that's over."

Carol laughed, patting his chest, "Oh sweetie, that's not over she may have forgave him, but she hasn't punished him yet.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle slept like a log, he was getting too damn old to fight like that. Running from her and fighting with her all damn day and then them fucking on the tombs hard ass floor. Followed by him making love to her in their bed back in their cell.

Merle stretched yawning, he ran his hand down his body to scratch his balls and he froze, something wasn't right. He felt his junk, instead of the usual fuzzy goodness of his hairy balls; they were felt like a baby's balls. He sat up so fast he slammed his damn head into the bunk above him. He got dressed, fuming as he looked at the now naked berries between his legs. He stormed into the common room, narrowing his eyes on his wife.

He marched right up behind her, he didn't give a shit who heard, "Want to tell me why the flyin' fuck my balls are baby smooth?"

Beth turned to him, smiling sweetly, "Have you ever shaved your balls before?"

Merle huffed, "No, I ain't no fuckin' fairy."

Beth smiled, patting his chest, "When the hair starts to grow back it's gonna itch like hell. I think it will remind you that when you get an itch ya best come to me to scratch it or next time Merle, I'll cut them off."

Merle stood there frozen to the spot as his wife, swayed her hips right on out the room. The women in the room clapped and whistled.

Yup, no one in the prison would ever forget the day that Beth Greene-Dixon finally lost her shit and taught her husband one hell of a lesson.

**Hope you liked!**


	14. Hell on an Angel

Chapter 14….Hell On An Angel

**This one was requested by eieball326 who wanted Twister. And itsi3 who wanted me to use the song 'Hell on an Angel' by Bradley Gilbert! Hope you enjoy**

**-Hard to Get-**

The only thing that Merle knew was he was sick as hell of the prison. Everyone was getting more and more cranky and he honestly didn't like the fuckers to begin with. He was sitting there at one of the tables in the common room while every wound down for the night. He was smirking to himself a little as he watched Beth move around the room. Usually after all the old folks and kids went to bed, they got together as a group and did something. Now sitting there watching her in those little cut off jeans with her cowboy boots and her hair pulled back, damn he was hard as stone. He didn't know what the fuck he would be able to do to keep his hand to himself. He wanted that sweet little angel something awful.

The object of his desire walked up to his table and smiled at him, "Merle we're playing twister tonight, will you be my partner?"

Merle huffed, "What the fuck is twister angel?"

Beth smiled, "It's a game where one person spins the wheel. When it lands on a color you have to move that hand to the spot. Sometimes it's your foot, it's really fun. Maggie and Glenn are playing too. But you usually get all tangled up together." Her big blue eyes bore into him, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Merle swallowed hard, "Oh yeah tangled up with you, that's sounds just fine."

Beth blushed standing up she leaned over a little, giving him a view of her tits, "And no one would notice if you brushed against me the wrong way."

As she walked away, Merle thought for sure he was having a fucking heart attack. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

_Girl you've got an outlaw ready to lay down all my guns,_

_A dirty old hound dog learnin' new tricks like cuddlin' up,_

_You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten,_

_You've got a sinner down on his knees,_

_It had to be hell on an angel, loving the devil out of me,_

As Merle walked over to where Maggie and Beth were setting up the twister game, Glenn laughed, "Oh no, Merle is NOT playing with us! It isn't going to happen!"

Beth stood up putting her hands on her hips, "Well if he doesn't play then I don't play. You need to get over yourself Glenn Matthew Rhee, Merle has proved he is one of us and I won't have you talk about him like that."

Merle smirked at Glenn, "Yeah you heard her, I proved my place! Even Carol said so."

Glen grumbled to himself, "Carol is crazy too!"

Three moves into the game Merle knew he was in trouble, he had his face hovering inches from Beth's chest. The damn woman was doing it on purpose because Glenn was snaked underneath him, so if he got hard, Glenn was going to find out quick. Beth beamed up at him, "Having fun there big man?"

Merle shook his head, "You're going to pay for this little one."

Beth winked at him, "I hope."

Maggie gasped, "BETHANY!"

Beth looked at her sister, "What? I might have to do some extra chores, what did you think I was saying?"

Maggie just shook her head and reached for the spinner, "Ok, Beth Red left hand."

She smiled at Merle who glared at her as she moved her hand between him and Glenn on purpose. GOD DAMN IT SHE WAS TRYING TO GET HIM KILLED! She cupped him as she went between his legs for the red spot under him. He went hard instantly.

Glenn's head snapped up, "Dixon tell me you have your damn gun on you!"

Merle rolled away from the game, jumping up fast, "I'm out." He stormed out of the prison, hoping a little time at the fence would work on his problem.

Glenn fell to the ground, his skin crawling, "Maggie I need a shower, I feel so dirty."

Maggie slapped at Beth, "See what you did! You can't play with a man like that Bethany! He's trying to be a gentleman which for Merle isn't much, but Jesus now you've scared Glen."

Maggie collected Glenn and took him to the showers, the young man shivering the whole way. As he walked out of the common room everyone heard him say, "I'm not going to feel right away, TELL ME THAT WAS HIS GUN!"

Carol chuckled walking over to help Beth clean up the game, "Well our plan backfired."

Beth nodded, "I just want him to notice me."

Carol nodded her head, looking over at her own Dixon who sitting cleaning his bow, "I know sweetie, why don't you go talk to him and I'll clean this up. He made it to the fourth turn that was better than I thought."

Beth nodded, grabbing her courage she went outside ready to face whatever hell Merle was about to unleash on her.

**-Hard to Get-**

_They say I was baptized in dirty water,_

_By the hands of the devil himself,_

_Between the banks of the whiskey river, beside the highway to hell,_

_I got scars on my heart and knuckles,_

_I got debts that I ain't paid,_

_Yeah but I got a blessing that was sent from heaven,_

_Baby you're my saving grace,_

Beth found him walking the fence, stabbing walkers as he went. She stood there hugging herself for a minute a little nervous to do anything but stand there. She took a deep breath and then walked so she was right behind him, "I'm sorry."

Merle turned looking at her, his eyes narrowing, he stalked over to her and towered over her, "I'm not a nice man angel; you don't know what you're doing."

Beth smiled at him, putting a shaking hand on his chest, "I know what I'm doing. I see someone that is as lost and alone as I am. I see a man that can be saved, a man that can save me, if you let me in."

Merle pushed away from her, "You don't know shit! You need to get your ass back into that prison before I forget how to be a gentleman."

He turned his back on her going back to stabbing walkers, this time he did it at a more fevered pace. He felt her cool hands on his back; she leaned into his solid muscle, whispering, "I'm not afraid of you."

Merle closed his eyes, he enjoyed for one moment the feel of her hands on him, the scent of her body around him, but he couldn't do this. He was a bad man, he'd killed people for fuck sakes, he wasn't going to drag this little creature down with him into the pits of hell, she was an angel and she should fly. He spun around and grabbed her hands, "What do you want? Ya want me to fuck ya right here? That what ya want?"

Beth swallowed hard, "If it helps you. I'm yours to do with as you see fit."

Merle stumbled back a few steps, "What?"

Beth tried to calm her nerves, he was scaring her a little bit, but she knew if what Carol said was true, he wouldn't hurt her. That he would throw a fit, but he wouldn't hurt her. "I've given myself over to how I feel about you Merle. I'm not afraid of you."

Merle growled, grabbing her arms hard, he smirked at her, "You should be." He kissed her hard, almost biting at her lips, knowing that she would get scared and run from him and this little dance they had been doing would be over.

But she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him right back. He pulled away and saw a thin dip of blood from her lips where he had assaulted them. He growled, feeling tears bite at his eyes, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I WANT A DAMN WOMAN, NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL."

Beth stood her ground, "Ok, where do you want me to go? We live here together; I'm not running from how I feel about you. It's ok to want me Merle. I want you too. Why can't you just let me love you?"

Merle's head snapped up, "NO ONE LOVES ME, NOT EVEN DARYL! He just puts up with me! Damn it angel, get the fuck away from me! I'm a bad man, I've killed people! People that didn't do shit to me; I'm a demon from hell fire!"

Beth closed the distance, praying she was doing the right thing, she cupped his face with her hands, "God loved Lucifer when he threw him in the pit, I want to get you out of that pit Merle. You're a good man you can be loved. Just let yourself be loved." She kissed him softly on the lips; pulling away she smiled at him, "For a man that yells so loud, I can hear you whispering to me. If you want to talk more, come to my cell later. Good night big man."

Merle watched as she walked toward the prison, her head held high. He shook his head wondering what the fuck she was thinking. He turned back to the fence and tried to block out all the nice things she had said about him. This was going to be hard.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle showered and then went back to his cell. It was quiet and he had no idea how late it was. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, not sure what the hell was wrong with him. The little thing had gotten into his head with all that talk about love and shit. What the hell? He had just started to lie back when he heard her at his cell door. He looked up and there she stood, tears coming down her cheeks, not sure if she should enter his cell or leave.

Merle sat up, "Why ya cryin'?"

Beth wiped at her face, "I had a nightmare, I didn't want to wake daddy. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Merle sighed, scooting back onto his cot, "Come here. Jesus."

Beth lay down next to him and cuddled into his chest, he rubbed her back, "Want to talk about it?"

Beth shook her head, "No."

Merle nodded, "Alright then, why don't I tell ya a funny story? This one time Daryl got lost in the woods…."

As Merle laid there that night telling Beth funny stories and making her laugh until she fell asleep he realized that this little angel in his arms had just turned him from a hound dog that would fuck anything in sight to a good little puppy, that would hold it's mistress tight and take care of her. Sure he was raging hard and would have done anything to roll her over and fuck her into the mattress but honestly, that was too good for Beth. That was just too damn good for his angel.

**There you go! I hope you liked it!**


	15. Mission of Love

Chapter 15…Mission of Love

**This came from felicia2235 who wanted this one! Hope you enjoy. Sadness warning….ending with a little fluff…no bad endings!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth stood off to the side where Rick and Daryl couldn't hear her, she heard them talking about the fact that Merle had taken off with Michonne. She had to do something; she couldn't let him go down this road. She knew he was more screwed up than anyone she had ever met, but she had faith that he could be saved.

The week before he had kissed her, or rather she had kissed him, and it had been magical she couldn't let him leave them like this. She checked her knife on her belt and slipped out the door that Daryl had left from after Rick left. She headed on the path, keeping Daryl in her sights but ducking when he would look back.

She thought she was doing good until Daryl snuck up behind her and grabbed her, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'?"

Beth crossed her arms, "I care about him too! I want to go and help! Please let me do this!"

Daryl looked at her, getting up in her face, "What the fuck do you care?"

Beth pushed him away, "I care about him!"

Daryl huffed, "One little kiss or whatever the fuck he did don't mean he's in love with ya! Now get your ass back to the prison."

Daryl stalked away from her, she followed him, "I'm not going back without the two of you."

Daryl spun around, pissed as hell now, "BULLSHIT! You're goin' back and I hope your daddy tans your damn hide!"

Beth's chin trembled, "I love him!"

Daryl's eyes went wide as she came closer, "Oh my God, what is wrong with you! If Carol was out there…"

Daryl pointed right in her face, "Don't you say shit about Carol, this isn't about Carol!"

Beth nodded, "No this is about Merle and I'll die to save him. Just like you would for Carol."

Daryl sighed, "Ya slow my ass down and I'll leave ya!"

Beth sighed, falling in behind him. She wasn't going to let Merle die and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him die before she told him how she felt.

**-Hard to Get-**

They found Michonne; she ended up coming with them. As they got closer to the meeting point, they found a small minivan and got it running. Now the three of them were racing toward the grain silo trying to save Merle. As they got closer they could hear the music thumping from a car, Daryl led them into the spot where Rick had met with the governor. He held up his finger to his lips when he saw Merle standing at one of the doors, with the sniper rifle in his hand. Beth put her hand on his shoulder and walked toward Merle, "Merle?"

Merle turned around and stared at her in disbelief, "Beth want the fuck are ya doin' here?"

Beth took few steps toward him, "Why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me? Loved Daryl?"

Merle shook his head, "Don't come in here giving me all that fancy talk. Ya just go on now, there ain't nothin' ya can say to stop this. I have to do this."

Beth took a few more steps toward him, "You don't have to do this. We can work together, please don't do this alone. We can face him as a family; you are part of our family! Please Merle, I love you."

Merle looked at her, his hand twitching on the rifle, "I can't let ya get hurt. I can take him out, I know I can. Just go back home angel. I'm doin' this for ya and Daryl."

Daryl stood up from his hiding spot, "Ya ain't doin' this for me brother, this is the easy way out. Ya survive without people and that scares the shit out of ya. Come on before he gets here."

Michonne nodded, "Let's go Merle, you showed today you're a good man. Now come on, don't be stupid."

Beth took one more step toward him, putting her hand on the sniper rifle, "Come on now, let's go home."

Merle's eyes were filled with confusion, "Ya all shouldn't have come."

Beth smiled, "Yes we should have. Now come on, before it's too late."

They heard the trucks pull up outside. Daryl looked at Merle and pleaded with his eyes. Merle couldn't stand to see the pain in his little brother's eyes. He nodded and they ran for the back door, all of them piling into the minivan. As they made their way to the prison, Merle felt Beth cuddle into his chest, "See we're family, you're right where you belong."

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth tried to never think about that day, the day she almost lost the man that had been everything to her. She ran her hand over her seven month pregnant belly and smirked as she watched her three boys coming back from the pond that was near their home. It had been ten years since that day. Merle still looked like he always did, a few more lines on his face and his hair on his chest was almost silver now, but she didn't care. He was fifty and she loved him. He had started to live that day, really live. She was sad that she never got to have her daddy walk her down an aisle, hell they had never even exchanged rings. But when the new people asked about Merle, she referred him as her husband. He called her his old lady or the ball and chain, though not the latter so much after he got a wooden spoon to the head. He had come a long way from his days doing whatever drug he could and sleeping with different women.

Two years after the final fight with the governor she had come to him scared, she had gotten pregnant. Instead of getting pissed and taking off from the prison, he had spun her around and told the whole damn group. That was when MJ came along and changed his world. Merle had pampered that boy from day one. Making sure he always had time with the kid during the day.

A year later, Glen, Daryl, and Merle made the decision to move their families to the hills near where Daryl and Merle grew up. The first year was hard and they almost lost Carol when she gave birth to her and Daryl's second child Shelly May, but some quick thinking on everyone's parts saved her life.

After that, they built houses for the families, gathered livestock and made a life for themselves. Beth smiled; her man was thrilled when she gave him two more boys, Matthew and Mitchell. Merle was always ready to try and knock her up as he put it. They had been caught on more than one time in various stages of undress by everyone in the compound.

Beth was snapped out of her thoughts as Merle stopped in front of her, leaning down to kiss her belly, "How's our kid today angel?"

Beth wrapped her arms around him, "As good as her momma, just fine." They kissed making the three boys gag and run into the house.

Merle called after them, "Ya boys will see someday, this shit right here is the good stuff." He smirked at her, brushing a strain of her hair from her face, "I love ya sugar."

Beth smiled, "I love you too, like I said, you're worth it, you're my family."

Merle nodded the words that she said that day echoed in his head whenever things were too much for him. He caressed her face, "Thank you angel for loving me."

Beth smiled so bright and wide it almost blinded him, "Don't worry big man I got the better part of the deal. Why don't you take your angel inside and remind me why I call you big man." She kissed his nose and swayed her hips as she went inside the house.

Merle Dixon stood there grinning, not only did he find a family after the end of the world. He found an angel to love him and guide him through the hell that had been the mess in his head. For that he was very grateful. He kicked open the door, "ANGEL you're big man is coming! And you will be soon!"

**Hope you enjoyed! I did writing it!**


	16. Angel Eyes

Chapter 16….Angel Eyes

**This is a request from Mckoy12345678910, who wanted me to use the song, "Angel Eyes" by Love and Theft. So here it is! Enjoy. More requests done tomorrow! I'm going to get some sun today!**

**-Hard to Get-**

_She likes whiskey with her water,_

_She starts dancing when the stars come out,_

_She ain't your typical preacher's daughter,_

_She'll leave you dreamin' there ain't no doubt._

Merle squinted at the small figure spinning around in circles in the middle of the yard. He sighed looking over at his brother, "Jesus Christ, let me get her."

Daryl chuckled, "Good luck with that." Merle growled flipping his brother the bird as he made his way down the stairs and out into the night.

He was halfway to her when she turned and smiled at him, "Good evening Merle."

He sighed, "Little angel what the hell ya doin' out here?"

Beth smirked, stepping closer to him, "I was thinkin' about the stars and just wanted to come out here. How are things going in the tower?"

Merle looked back to see his nosy ass brother was standing on the observation platform watching the two of them. Merle and Beth had been together for six months now and he still hated anyone to see them together. She was better than that, "It's fine, Daryl is bein' an asshole, normal."

Beth chuckled, snuggling up to him he could smell the whiskey on her, "Sugar, have ya been drinkin'?"

He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes, "Jesus you're lit!"

Beth nodded her head, "Yup! So is Carol, she' really bad off! I came out to tell you! Maggie had to put her to bed. She and Daryl had a fight and Maggie was mad at Glenn so we had drinks!"

Merle shook his head, this was not going to end well. He walked toward the tower and pushed her up the stairs. When they got to the top, Beth stumbled a little and giggled. Daryl raised an eyebrow, "FUCK, is she lit?"

Merle nodded, "She says your woman is so bad off Maggie had to put her to bed. Ya go check on her and send someone in to watch while I put the little drunk to bed."

Daryl sighed, hurrying from the tower. Merle looked over at Beth who smiled sweetly as she pushed her hand into the waist band of her pants, "Merle? I'm horny….please help me."

_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes,_

_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side,_

_Got a rebel heart a country mile long,_

_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes,_

_A little bit of devil in those angel eyes,_

Merle shook his head walking over he gently took her hand from her pants, "Sugar, this ain't gonna happen tonight. You're lit and I ain't goin' do that shit. Now we got to get ya back to my cell."

Beth purred leaning into him, "YES! You're cell!"

Glenn came into the tower and sighed, "Sorry I was sleeping while they drank. I had no idea, shit she's worse than Maggie."

Merle nodded, "Where's Hershel?"

Glenn groaned, "He's over in cellblock D, I think he's staying over with the widow Matthews."

Merle nodded, "I'm going to get her to sleep, then I'll come back. Puttin' her in my cell, your daddy don't need to deal with her pukin'."

Beth looked over at Glenn as Merle ushered her out of the tower, "I'm gonna have sex! I'm gonna have sex Glenn."

Merle just rolled his eyes and shook his head as they walked into the prison. She won't stop singing, how the fuck was he going to get her to bed?

_Saturday night she's rockin' out to the bonfire,_

_Flirting from the tail gate and cranking up the dial,_

_Come Sunday morning she'll be singing with the choir,_

_Driving me crazy with that kiss me smile,_

Merle was sure he'd rather face down a hundred walkers, over one drunk Beth. As soon as they stepped into his cell, she tore her shirt over her head and pressed herself against him, "Merle, fuck me!"

Merle pushed her away, they'd been having sex for awhile now, but he wasn't going to be a dickhead and fuck her when she didn't know what the hell was going on. He sighed, sitting her down on the edge of the bunk and pulling one of his clean shirts out of his bag he put it over her. As he pulled down her panties, her fingers went back to her pussy and she was moaning like crazy. "Please Merle….please baby, I'll be good….just make me feel better."

Merle was a man, not a saint; he had NEVER pretended to be anything like a saint. But the sight of her face as she touched herself. While that was it. He pushed her back and pulled down her little white lace panties and shoved his tongue into her core. Jesus he loved the taste of her and he loved the noises she made as he lapped at her. When his lips latched onto her clit he smirked in happiness as he felt her tense and her body quiver as she came hard against his face. He pushed back and smirked, "No sleep damn it."

Beth nodded, her face flush and sedated, "I love you."

Merle sighed, wiping his mouth off with his hand, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "And I you angel, sleep. I'll be back."

When Merle got to the tower Daryl had returned, he looked as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocker, "How was yours?"

Daryl ran a tired hand over his face, "Jesus fuckin' Christ what did they drink? She was all the fuck over me and then she almost passed out. She's gonna hate herself in the mornin'. How about Beth?"

Merle grinned, "She's fucked up, tucked her in nice and tight."

Daryl looked at Merle a second and then cocked his head, "Ya should go wash your damn face, can smell that shit on ya from here."

Merle took a step closer and Daryl and smirked, "I could say the same for you little brother."

Daryl blushed pushing his way out onto the observation deck. Merle watched him through the glass as he sniffed his hand and he laughed his ass off. Looked like both Dixon brothers had a good way to get their women to sleep.

**-American Honey-**

Beth didn't think a human body could produce that much vomit. She was so tired of throwing up she honestly worried that maybe she was going to see her toe nails soon. Merle stood in the door of his cell, grinning down at her, "How's it going drunkie?"

Beth moaned, pulling the pillow back over her head, "Oh god, please don't yell."

Merle huffed, flopping down on the end of the bed, "Ya remember last night?"

Beth peaked from under the pillow, "A little….did I really ask you to fuck me?"

Merle smirked, running a hand up her leg, "While playin' with your pussy. Shame ya weren't able to help me out, but don't worry sugar, you'll make it up to me. Now come on Carol's already up making breakfast and don't ya even think about pukin' in it."

Beth's eyes went wide and innocent, "But baby I'm sick."

Merle hit his knees in front of her and smiled at her, "No baby ya ain't sick, ya just hungover, now get your pretty ass out there and suffer with the others. Or I'll tell your daddy why you're sick."

Beth narrowed her eyes at him, going from innocent girl to pissed off she devil in seconds, there was his girl, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Merle kissed her forehead, "See ya out there angel." He smirked to himself as he walked to the common room; yeah she was his angel, but hell if there weren't a little bit of devil in her.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. MY ANGEL

Chapter 17….MY ANGEL

**This request comes from felicia2235 who wanted Beth to get taken by the governor and for Merle to save her! Hope you like**

**-Hard to Get-**

This wasn't happening, Daryl and Merle came back from their hunt, once they hit the tree line they saw it. There were trucks everywhere. Merle felt his gut twist as the sound of machine guns pinged off the walls of the prison. BETH! He and Daryl ran full force toward the gate, killing walkers and men as they went. Both men were focused on getting to their women.

They had thought they were safe, they thought he was gone. Merle and Daryl had watched the fucker burn up in a building during their last battle, but he wasn't. Here he was, big as life and in his arms was Beth. Her six month pregnant belly being supported by her hands as tears streamed down her face. Merle was going to kill this fucker dead!

It had been a year since the fire at the nuclear plant that the group had tracked the governor too. One year since Rick had thrown the grenade through the window and ran, Daryl and Merle watching him burn inside. One year since he came back and kissed Beth so hard her world spun and six months since everyone found out about them and their new addition. Merle had never been one that counted on much but his family had ALWAYS been everything to him.

He followed the governor as he drug Beth along behind him. The governor's men were falling all around them and Merle knew the man was desperate. He was going to get his angel and then he was going to make damn sure the governor was dead this time.

As they made their way through the tombs, Merle saw the familiar katana blade shine in front of them. The governor stopped and smirked, "Well it looks like you got me. But tell me something Michonne, Merle; will this sweet little thing be so lucky? I bet she doesn't make it out or her little baby. Who's the daddy of this little one sweetheart?"

Merle growled, keeping his sniper rifle trained on the bastard's head, "Shut your fuckin' mouth and let her go. Settle this like a man, ain't no need to hide behind a woman."

Beth's body was shaking, "Merle…"

Merle nodded, "It's alright angel, just hold the fuck on."

The governor laughed, "Holy shit! You let him touch you? Do you know where that man has been? Shit he's old enough to be your daddy little girl. Well fuck if you like older man, I'm single!"

Merle took a few steps closer, growling at him, "Ya get your fuckin' hands off my angel."

Before the governor could answer, Michonne shoved her katana sword just enough to make the governor let his grip on Beth slip. She scrambled behind Merle, clinging to him, "OH God, Oh Merle."

Merle nodded his head, "It's alright angel, just keep your eyes closed. Don't want ya seein' this."

He nodded to Michonne and as she slipped her sword all the way into the governor, Merle plunged his knife into his skull. The governor was completely dead now.

Merle turned, grabbing Beth, he kissed her, looking over her body, "Are ya alright? Is the kid alright? Did he hurt ya?"

Beth shook her head, leaning into his chest, "He killed daddy."

Merle sighed, wrapping his arms around his girl, pulling her close, "I'm so damn sorry angel. So sorry."

**-Hard to Get-**

The next few weeks were hard for everyone. They lost so many people in the attack. Daryl and Rick led a team that chased down the last of the governor's men and killed them; no one would come at them again. They had funerals for Andrea, TDog, and Hershel. Carol helped Merle keep a close eye on Beth, she was physical fine, but losing her father had hurt her deeply.

Merle stuck close to the prison, he wasn't sure how to help her and it was killing him to see the light go out of her eyes. Carol finally came to him in the guard tower one night, bringing him coffee. She leaned against the railing and stared out into the stars, "You know the story about my Sophia?"

Merle took a sip of his coffee and nodded, "I know some, Daryl ain't the most chatty fucker."

Carol smirked, "Yeah, I know. He brought me a flower, just a flower but it was enough. He told me this legend of Cherokee mother's losing their little ones on the Trail of tears and that the flowers bloomed for their children. Now whenever I see those flowers I don't see the monster that came out of that barn, I see my little girl the way I pick to remember her."

Merle sighed, "Ya got a point here sis?"

Carol laid a hand on his arm, "I do and you're smart. You'll find that thing that will help her. I just know you will."

Merle watched his sister-in-law head toward the prison, yeah he was smart, he could find something to bring her back to him. He had too.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle found what he needed the next day. As he stood in the clearing he smiled to himself, almost like the old man did this shit on purpose. He made his way back to the prison and got Beth. "Come on Angel, we're gettin' some air."

Beth sighed, "I have tons to do, right Carol?"

Carol smiled, "I got it. You go on. DJ is being good today and Judith is with Carl so just go. I can finish up dinner."

Beth went reluctantly with her man; he held her hand as they moved through the woods. He hated how slow they had to go, but she was heavy with his kid so he took his time neither one of them really talking.

When they got to the clearing, Beth gasped, "Sunflowers?"

Merle chuckled, wrapping his arms around her stomach his hand spreading out over his child, "We took your daddy with us, to help us find any flowers that might be of use to us in the prison. Remember last year when we started the garden?" Beth nodded, but didn't say anything so he kept going, "Well we found a few sunflowers and he spent a long time gettin' the seeds from them. But it wasn't here, it down by the stream over the hill there. We stopped here and he said this was like heaven on earth right here. We walked around a bit and he found some other flowers he thought ya women might like so he grabbed them. When we got back to the prison and he checked his pocket, the sunflower seeds had fallen out. Ya see Angel, he planted this field, his love for ya planted these sunflowers. He stopped to get a rose bush from over there for ya. These flowers, these sunflowers are yours. Flowers from your daddy."

Beth stared out into the field; she stepped forward touching the petals of one of them. She looked like the angel he knew she was standing there in a field of sunflowers taller than her. She looked at him and smiled, the light coming back into her eyes, "For me?"

Merle nodded, "Yes my angel, these are for ya from him. He's always with ya angel, never gonna leave ya."

Beth walked toward him and kissed him with everything she could. She pulled away and smiled at him, "Thank you for loving me."

Merle chuckled, "Ain't no thing little angel, now what do ya say we get some of these seeds to plant in the yard. That way this little hellion will have somethin' of their granddad with them."

Beth kissed his nose, staring into his icy blue eyes; she knew her father had been right. Merle Dixon might be a rough man, but he worshiped his angel.

**Ok, there you go! Sappy today! Sorry!**


	18. Bad Damn Day

Chapter 18….Bad Damn Day

**This comes from my dear Athlete Girl who wanted Beth to have a really bad day. FAN WARNING!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth was having one of those days, those days where you should've just crawled back into bed and pulled the covers right over your head and go back to sleep. But she pulled herself from the bunk and got dressed, she went down and helped the others with breakfast and then she was off to the library to help Carol get ready for her self defense class. When they walked into the room, they heard the moans. Carol gripped her knife and went first as they both made their way into the library. Maggie and Glenn were both butt naked, Maggie was on the table in the back of the library with Glenn pounding into her standing in-between her legs.

Beth turned around, "Oh JESUS! Maggie!"

Carol turned too, her face bright red, "I have the kids coming in fifteen minutes. Could you finish up…please?" Carol took Beth's elbow and led her out into the hallway. Carol looked at the floor giggling a little, "Sorry you had to see that."

Beth groaned, "This is crazy! What's wrong with them?"

Carol chuckled, "The cellblock is difficult to well…you know…"

Beth blushed looking at Carol, "But you and Daryl?"

Carol blushed, "We have used that table before, let's not tell Daryl what we saw today."

Beth nodded, "I'm not telling anyone what I saw."

Glenn came out shoving his shirt into his pants, "Hey guys, sorry about that."

Maggie came out with a smile on her face, "Sorry, I'll get something to clean the table Carol."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Don't worry we're not using the table, come on Beth."

Beth stopped in front of her sister, "What if daddy saw you? God Maggie!"

Beth went into the library and the sound of her sister's laughter just made her hate her day more.

**-Hard to Get-**

After the class with the girls and Carol, she was feeling better and she headed outside to work in the garden. She found peace there when she worked, she smiled at her father who was out in the field checking the corn he had planted. She bent down her gloves and tools in hand and she heard one of the boys from Woodbury whistle at her, her head shot up and she glared at the three men. One of them made a hip thrusting motion at her and she rolled her eyes getting down on her knees she started working the row of lettuce.

She was trying to focus on her work when the men moved closer, "Hey Beth you're looking real good today, why don't you blow this off and come blow us?"

Beth felt tears biting at her eyes and she didn't look up. The second man smirked bending over her so his crotch was right in her face, "Hey why don't you just look up and …"

Before he could finish a large hand was on his neck dragging him away, Beth looked up to see both Dixon brothers dragging the men across the yard, Merle's face was beet red and he was talking through clenched teeth. She felt her heart beat heavy in her chest, he was defending her, Merle Dixon was standing up for her and it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.

Hershel saw the commotion and headed over toward his daughter, looking down at her, he saw that the whole back of her pants was ripped down the ass and his daughter was not wearing any panties. He cleared his throat standing to block her, "Bethie, sweetie, your pants are ripped."

Beth looked at her father, putting her hand on her backside she turned bright red, "OH God daddy, this has been the worst day."

Hershel pulled off his button down and handed it to her, "I'm sorry sweetie, just wrap this around your waist and go get changed. I'm sure the day will get better."

Beth nodded, heading off toward the prison hoping that the day did get better. As she went into the cellblock she saw Merle and Daryl coming from the basketball court, both smirking. He winked at Beth and kept walking. Beth smiled to herself; at least he was having a good day.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth was trying to focus on Carol's instructions for dinner, she really was, but honestly after the day she was having she just wanted to go shower and go to bed. Carol needed to go check on Rick and Judith promising she would be right back. So Beth was stuck there with dinner alone.

Her thoughts started to wander to Merle. Why had he stepped up for her with those men from Woodbury? It was her fault, she didn't wear underwear that morning because all of hers were drying on the line and she wore those pants because they were the only ones she had clean, even though she knew they had a hole in them. She sighed, she was really confused. She had spent all day thinking of Merle, hell if she was honest; she spent most of her nights thinking about him too.

Yeah he was crude and loud and sometimes when him and Daryl came back he smelled so damn bad, but there was something about him that made her want to reach out and touch the hair on his chest. She bet he would make her feel like Maggie did with Glenn.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Carol, "OH MY GOD, BETH! ARE YOU OK?"

Beth looked down; Carol had pushed her aside because the hot pad they used to cook on had caught on fire from the grease they had been using from the deer meat. Beth nodded, "I'm so sorry Carol. Can we save it?"

Carol looked at the hot plate, "Yeah we can but this dinner is done. Let's grab some vegetables and we can use the left over squirrel from last night and throw together a stew. It's fine honey."

So after cleaning up the hot plate and making something new for dinner. Beth finally sat down to eat. After she was done she excused herself to the shower, she really just needed this day to be over.

**-Hard to Get-**

Walking into the shower room she hummed to herself, nothing calmed her down like music. She set her stuff down in front of the mirrors and looked in the mirrors to see Merle standing with his back against the shower wall, his eyes were closed and his hand was fisted around his cock tight pumping it with everything he had.

Beth's eyes went wide, she was frozen to the spot, it was so big? Was Glenn's that big? Was that why Maggie screamed and moaned like she did? When her eyes went back up to Merle's face his eyes were open and he was grinning like the big bad wolf. Beth gasped and kept her eyes down heading toward the door. WORST DAY EVER!

Merle chuckled, calling out to her, "Hey angel, I was just thinkin' about ya. Why don't ya come back and stand here for me, let me look at the real thing?"

Beth froze at the door, this was wrong, on so many levels. But everyone else was up in the common room and she had dreamt of this moment for so long. She turned around, locking the door behind her, she slowly poked her head out to see Merle smile at her, "Come'ere sugar, come see what all the fuss is about."

Merle knew he was going to hell, not just normal hell like the seventh ring of fucking hell for what he was getting ready to do. But this little girl with her fucking blue eyes and voice like a damn angel was killing him in ways that just weren't right. When he opened his eyes and saw her standing there he thought for sure he was dreaming, but there she was watching him. He had been thinking of her when he started to rub on off, so it was only right that he told her. Now she was timidly coming toward him and the thought that she hadn't touched, let alone seen a real man naked, made him harder still.

Beth got closer to the shower, her heart beating in her chest. Merle smirked, "Yeah come to see what old Merle thinks of ya. Well step closer sugar, I ain't gonna do anything ya don't want."

When Beth was standing at the edge of the shower he reached out and took her hand kissing the palm. Beth all but quivered at the touch, she had thought about his lips a million times. Now he was touching her.

Merle took her hand and slid it around his cock, moaning at the soft delicate touch. His voice was husky, "See what ya do to me angel, see what ya make me want to do? Ya look so damn cute all the time and parade around her lookin' at me and I have to come down here and rub on out."

Beth looked at him, her eyes so full of innocence, "Rub on out?"

Merle gave her a wolfie grin, "Yeah want me to show ya what that's like? Cuz if ya do I got to kiss ya first, it's only right."

Beth nodded her head as he pulled her under the lukewarm shower spray. He smelled like soap and man with a hint of something she couldn't place as he let go of his cock and cupped her face with his hand, "Ain't gonna hurt ya sugar tits, just getting' a little taste is all."

His lips were surprising soft on hers, it was like the times she had let Jimmy kiss her in the barn, but then his arm tightened around her waist pulling her into his arousal. He lifted up her shirt just enjoy so his cock was resting on her bare skin and she gasped. Once her mouth came open Merle took the invitation and his tongue was inside her mouth tasting and biting at her, tasting her deeper than Jimmy ever dared too. She could feel her nipples pebble against his chest and he growled into her mouth as her hands went to his hair tugging on the soft wet locks.

Beth felt a hot wetness on her stomach and her hand went to the head of his cock, where a few drops of hot stickiness were beading. Merle growled when she touched him and pushed back leaning against the wall. He crooked a finger at her and she came toward him willingly. Merle voice was strained, "Alright angel, here's what we goin' do. Ya help me and then I'll help ya." He took her hand and wrapped it around his hard shaft, helping her move it up and down. Merle shook his head, "Yeah, that's it angel, just like that. Shit girl, that's right."

Beth was hypnotized by the feel and look of him in her hand. It was so hard and big and throbbed but yet it was soft and vulnerable and she loved the way he groaned and moaned as she touched it. His face was so intense and she could just feel herself getting wet in her core. She didn't know what it meant really, but she didn't care as she worked him with her hand.

Merle's voice came out strained and snapped her out of her own thoughts, "Play with my balls angel."

Beth looked at him; taking her other hand she reached down and touched his sack, trying to be gentle with him. Merle groaned, "Yup, like that, shit angel, just a little faster with your hand….yeah like that….squeeze just a little harder….FUCK! FUCK!" He jerked; his whole body did as her belly was coated in a hot wet sticky mess. She kept moving her hand until his head fell onto her shoulder, his chest heaving he was moaning and grunting. He stayed like that a few minutes, just loving being this close to her, then he kissed her neck, "Ya did real fuckin' good, now let me help ya."

Beth didn't know what that meant, but he started to kiss her, not just kiss her like before but this was a kiss of ownership as he backed her into the shower stall wall. She couldn't breathe as he kissed down her neck, sucking and biting making her gasp as his lips and teeth moved over her.

Merle pulled back, his hand flat on the wall by her head, "Ya ever screwed around before angel? I mean really screwed around, I know you're a virgin and I ain't ready to take that, I will ya can bet your ass on that but are ya ready to learn what a happy ending is sugar?"

Beth looked at him with her big blue doe eyes and nodded stiffly, she had no idea what he had planned but her body was on fire and she knew he was the one that could fix it. Merle stepped back, "Lose the clothes, angel."

She trembled as she unbuttoned her father's shirt and threw it on the ground with a sickening thud. Then she pulled the tank top over her head standing there without a bra on, he growled, stepping forward he took one of her pink hard nipples into his mouth and sucked it hard, making them almost come to a point like a little pink erasers. Her back arched into his mouth and she could feel him tugging at her pants, before she knew it he had her naked. He stepped back and looked at her like the wolf who finally got little red riding hood.

Merle knew she was hand down the prettiest little piece he'd ever seen. Standing there with her hair wet, her chest heaving, making those pert little titties just bounce just right. He would have her, he would make her his, but this had to be good. He had to get her to come back for more and he was gonna make sure she came back again and again. Those assholes from Woodbury all but sealed that deal today when they started fucking with her. He wondered for a moment if those little pricks had figured out how to get down from the basketball hoops that he and Daryl had hung them on.

But there were more important matters at hand, he needed to service her and service her he was. He dropped to his knees, running his tongue down from her belly button, her skin turning to goose bumps under his tongue and the muscles in her stomach going tight. Yeah, he was getting the reaction he wanted, she wanted this, she wanted him. Taking his arms, he hitched her legs over his shoulders, making her almost sit cradled between him and the shower as his mouth found her heat.

Beth was panting and thrashing around on him. He had his face buried between her legs and he was doing things with his tongue that she HAD NEVER been able to do with her own fingers. She gripped his hair and bucked into his mouth, not sure what she wanted, but knowing that she wanted something more. When his tongue found the small bundle of nerves she screamed out, "YES, OH GOD PLEASE YES!"

Merle chuckled into her and the vibrations went up her spine, making her flood his mouth with her arousal. He kept at her, knowing he was pushing her further and further toward the edge. When she came she saw stars, her breath was coming out in short choppy burst and her whole body tensed as she screamed. When she came to herself, Merle was sitting on the floor of the shower with her in his lap; his hard member was digging into her ass as he kissed her softly. The taste of her own sex making her want more, something she couldn't place.

Merle moaned in her mouth, pulling back he looked at her, "Angel, what do you want?"

Beth shook her head, "It feels so good, I want more."

Merle chuckled, "It's gonna hurt the first time, ya know that right?"

Beth nodded, her voice low, "I know, but you won't hurt me right?"

Merle brushed at her wet hair, "No sugar, old Merle ain't gonna hurt ya, but ya can't be out there throwing my shit in other guy's faces. We do this and I don't know how we talk your pa into it, but your mine after that. We clear?"

Beth nodded, feeling brave she bit down on his lower lip, "Yes, whatever you want…just please Merle."

Merle swallowed hard as he adjusted them so she was on her back looking up at him with those sweet innocent eyes, he ran the tip of his cock up and down her entrance loving the way she arched her back. He knew how tight she was and he knew that she would bleed, but he wanted her and where better to wash away the evidence then here in the shower. He decided to be fast, like a band aid he thrust into her full on, her little eyes filled with tears and he kissed her cheeks, kissed her lips, even her eyes whispering to her that the worst was over. He took his time, not moving even though it was killing him not to. She was hands down the tightest he had ever been in. When he started to move, she started moaning toward the end and he snaked his hand down between them to finish her off, before he pulled out and shot his hot seed all over her creamy thighs.

He lay above her, kissing her neck, thanking her for what she had given him. Beth was in awe of the way he helped her up and washed her after; he was sweet, caring for her. Almost worshiping her for her blood offering she had given him, she had given him her innocence and he was grateful.

After, when they were dressing, she watched him as he got dressed. His board shoulders and his tight muscles, she realized she didn't know much about him other than how crude he was. Merle smirked at her, walking over he cupped her cheek with his hand, "What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Beth smiled leaning into him, "I was just thinking that this was the start of something important in my life."

Merle huffed, leaning down to kiss her, "Ya are important, tight as shit and a little slut, but ya are my little slut so that's ok."

Beth slapped at his chest, "MERLE!"

He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her again, "It's alright angel, we won't tell no one that even before I popped your cherry ya was a dirty bitch."

Beth sighed; she knew he could love, look at how he was with Daryl. She knew he could be gentle, he had just proved that when he washed her afterward, but Merle Dixon would always be an ass. But if he was her ass she figured she could live with that.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Ain't No Way

Chapter 19….Ain't NO WAY

**So…felicia2235 and Mexican-Canadian wanted a follow-up to the last chapter with Merle going after the Woodbury boys. Then everyone finds out about him and Beth. Also mixed this with their first I love yous for Steffy2106. Enjoy!**

**Cross your fingers for me! They are supposed to judge the Meth Lab contest today! I hope I get something! **

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth smiled almost all day, the dull ache in-between her legs a reminder of the previous night. She helped make breakfast with the other women and she smiled as she scooped the oatmeal into bowls. She saw Merle come in but didn't try to look at him like she wanted to, but she kept busy on her task and then went to sit down next to her daddy and listened as he and Rick talked about things they needed. She was halfway through her meal when she looked up and saw Merle staring at her, he winked and she smiled, dipping her head and trying not to blush.

When she was done she took the bowls from the table and made her way over to their little sink area and started to wash the dishes. She was halfway done when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around right into the solid chest of Merle Dixon.

Merle smirked at her, "Whoa, there little one. Just returning this book ya lent me. Really enjoyed it. Fresh books always make my mouth water."

Beth smiled, she hadn't given him a book, but she knew what he was doing. He found a reason to talk to her, make sure she was alright. She took the book from him and shivered as their fingers touched, "I'm glad you liked it. I know my first time reading it was better than I hoped."

Merle's smile got wide, "Yeah, well see you around."

Beth put the book down on the counter, watching as Merle and Daryl disappeared outside with the other women. Her heart was thumping in her chest; he was going to be the death of her. As she was washing she looked at the book and saw there was a piece of paper sticking out from the book. Her heart thumped harder, was he passing her a note?

She hurried through the last of the dishes and went to her cell to look at the note. When she opened the book she felt herself grin, _Angel, meet me high noon in the garden shed – M_. Beth put the note to her chest; he wanted to see her again. She closed her eyes and thought about him last night, how gentle he was with her afterward. There was a softness to Merle; you just had to get to it.

**-Hard to Get-**

She worked hard all day trying not to think too much about the man that had taken her innocence and her heart. When it was time for lunch she made a lame excuse about needing air and disappeared into the yard. She was flying so high she didn't even see the three men from Woodbury noticing her heading for the garden shed alone.

She sat on the workbench and smiled, she had no idea what he had planned for their meeting, but she was so excited. She could feel that pounding between her legs from just thinking about him. She loved him; she knew that, she had for awhile. The first time she knew he was a good man she had come around the corner to see her father on the floor and Merle helping him up. It was just the two of them and at first Beth was afraid Merle was trying to hurt her daddy, but it turned out that one of Hershel's crutches hit a wet spot on the concrete floor and he fell. Merle had gotten him up and looked him over, showing real concern for her father. She had heard how his voice was softer, nicer and she knew in that moment that Merle Dixon was like his brother; both men so much more complex then they looked.

The door opened and she smiled looking up, but then her smile turned to a frown when she saw the three men leering at her. The tallest one Jimmy hooked his thumbs into his waistband, "Well look what we got here boys, a little girl just ripe for the picking and her bodyguards are nowhere to be found."

The fattest of the three Mark chuckled, "I think I'd like to eat that ripe little thing."

All three men laughed and Beth pulled her knife jumping down from the work bench her hands shaking, "You need to walk away."

Jimmy laughed as they closed the door, "Oh sweetie, you're going to love this. After the last guy goes it won't even hurt anymore."

Beth's stomach felt sick as they rushed her, she got in a good stab at Jimmy's side and he moaned as he doubled over, "YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Beth fought she pushed and pulled at everything she could, one of them cranked her wrist back and the knife fell onto the ground. Then she was pushed to the ground, but that's as far as they got, because an ungodly sound like a rabid mountain lion filled the air and then he was there.

Merle.

He was flying high thinking he was going to spend his afternoon, kissing and touching that sweet angel of his. He had to work fast to get away from Daryl, the boy was clingy as shit sometimes. So Merle was smart and told him he thought Carol was out in the yard alone which sent the boy running after his woman. Yeah Merle was having a great day until he opened the door to the shed and saw those motherfuckers touching his girl.

He roared as he grabbed the first man the fat ass one, he threw him out of the shed and screamed for Daryl who he could see at the other end of the shed. The other two had let go of Beth and were scrambling toward the back of the shed looking for God at that point. Merle pulled Beth up into his arms, "Angel ya alright?" His eyes never leaving the other two men. Daryl had the third on the ground with the crossbow pointed at his head and Merle kind of remembered hearing Daryl tell Carol to get the others.

Merle pushed Beth behind him, his knife coming out, his voice was a whisper and his eyes set like a predator, "Sugar these men touch ya? Touch what's mine?"

Beth nodded, her arms around his waist as they moved toward the two men. Merle's metal stump came out and knocked on out cold, he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Jimmy fell to the ground holding his side, "Man I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

Merle towered over him, Beth still holding onto his waist, "Angel what should we do with him?"

Beth stared down at Jimmy and it made a shiver go through the man's body. She didn't look so damn innocence standing there behind her guard dog, hell she looked like a damn demon almost. Beth ran her hand through Merle's hair and sighed, "I hate him, I wish he was dead, but Rick wouldn't like that. We best wait."

Merle crouched down his knife dragging up the inseam of Jimmy's pants, "You're lucky my angel here is feeling charitable today. Or I'd be usin' your dick to feed the dead. Ya come near my woman again, you so much as think about her, I'll know and I'll kill ya. YOU HEAR ME?"

Jimmy nodded his head, looking pale and a bloody mess from where Beth had stabbed him. They heard movement behind them and turned to see Rick standing there with Glenn and Hershel; even Daryl looked shocked as hell.

Merle gave Beth a soft kiss on the forehead and pushed her toward her daddy, "Best check her out doc. We can talk about the rest later. We'll take care of this shit here."

Hershel eyed the man and nodded putting Beth into his side they headed into the prison. Rick looked at the three men, "I thought I told you how we do things around here. I guess you're too damn dumb to get it the first time. What should we do with them?" Rick's eyes went to Merle who smirked.

**-Hard to Get-**

The four of them drove for hours it seemed. Daryl and Merle were in the back while Rick and Glenn were in the front. When they finally stopped they got out and grabbed each of the men in the back of the truck, with Glenn keeping guard from walkers for them.

They had blind folded the men and walked them right up to the fence of the military yard they had found weeks before. Jimmy was whimpering under his blind fold, "Please you guys are the good guys."

Rick chuckled, "I know that's why we're not killing you." He tore the blind fold off of Jimmy and the man's eyes went big at the number of walkers inside the fence, "We are even giving you a knife. So good luck to y'all."

Daryl and Glenn cut into the fence and Merle and Rick shoved the three men inside with the walkers while Daryl and Glenn wired it back up. Merle smirked at Jimmy through the fence, "Ya best get to running they can smell the blood on ya."

Jimmy and the three men made it as far as the first building before the walkers fell on them pulling them apart. Merle watched making sure the walkers got the job done; he wasn't going to let Beth EVER worry herself over those assholes again.

They were halfway back to the prison when Daryl looked at Merle and smirked, "So Beth?"

Rick looked into the mirror looking at Merle and Merle sighed, "Yeah, Beth."

Glenn chuckled, "Can you wait to go in? I'd like Carol to make me some popcorn for the ass beating you're gonna get from Maggie and Hershel."

Daryl slapped the back of the younger man's head and Rick chuckled. Merle just looked out the window; this wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. Not by a long shot.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth sat on the bunk, her father had already cleaned her up and now she was listening to him and Maggie go on and on about how they both hated the thought of her with Merle. They had left at one point to let her rest, but now they were back giving her hell.

Hershel sighed, "Why Bethie? He's too old for you; he could be old enough to be your father."

Maggie shook her head, "Yeah, there are so many other men your age."

Beth looked at Maggie, "Like the three that they just took out of here? Who else is my age? No one is even close to twenty one, except for Glenn. You don't even know him."

Maggie's face went red, "I know he was with the governor! I know he beat Glenn up and left us for dead. If Rick and the others hadn't come when they did he was going to shot us!"

Beth groaned, "That was over a year ago and he's proved his worth to this group! He was doing what he had to survive! Like all of us, he didn't have anyone and the governor saved his life. Once he knew that Daryl was alright he came here! He stayed, neither one of you have a problem eating the food he brings us everyday."

Maggie got into her face, "So what you're going to sleep with him?" Beth's face flashed red and Maggie pulled back in disgust, "Oh no Beth."

All talking stopped when Merle's shadow fell on the cell; there he stood in the doorway looking at them. He looked at Hershel, "Is she alright?"

Hershel nodded, "Yeah she's fine, but we need to talk."

Beth stepped in-between her dad and Merle, "No daddy. I'm glad you both care so much about me, but I'm a grown woman. Now I don't know what me and Merle are, but if you can't accept that, then I'll move into the other cellblock alone! I don't need you hovering over me. I've let it go, but I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Merle put a hand on her shoulder, "Ain't no need to move to the other cellblock. Ya need to stay close to your family and I can't protect ya if you're over there. I ain't nothin' to lose your family over sugar, their your blood." He squeezed her shoulder and turned walking away, his heart feeling a weird sense like it was being squeezed into two.

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle sat on his bunk holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand, he wanted to get drunk, fuck he wanted to make the hurt go away. He was an asshole, an addict, too loud, crude, but he fucking loved that little woman with the sweet voice and those big blue eyes. Walking away from her had been the hardest thing he'd ever done.

He heard footsteps coming toward his cell and he looked up to see Beth standing there with her pillow under her arm and two bags full of her stuff. He raised an eyebrow, "What's all this?"

Beth swallowed hard, "Daddy and I talked and if you're the one I want and you want me, he thinks that you should take care of me."

Merle shook his head, "He said that?"

Beth nodded, "Is that what you want? I mean I can go…..I just thought….I know it was my first time and you probably hated it….but I can do better….get better….just please can I…..I just love you…" Her face was red as the words fell out of her mouth. Her chest was heaving as she stood there staring at him.

Merle stood up and walked toward her, taking the bags from her hands, he set them down, "Yeah sure ya want to be with me?"

Beth nodded, looking up at him, her words a whisper, "I do. I you want me."

Merle laughed, picking her up so her face was level with hers, "Ya I know I do….shit…I ain't good at this shit….I don't know if …..I know ya know…."

Beth smirked dropping her pillow she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know you love me too."

Merle smiled, "Ain't that right sugar tits."

His lips found hers and the moved toward the bunk, both of them knowing in their hearts that what Merle said was as close as a Dixon got to saying the words 'I love you'.

**Hope you liked it! Hugs! Kaye**


	20. Mistake

Chapter 20…..Mistake

**Well this one is a joint request BohemicanChic wanted a little Dixon style freak out, while Deanandjo4ever1 wanted Maggie and Hershel to help Merle with his relationship. So I hope this came out alright! Have a great Saturday! Kaye**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth tried to calm herself as she made her way outside to where she knew Merle was. Her hands were shaking and she knew she had to do this for herself. Carol had offered to go with her, but she knew that would only make his reaction that much worse. She saw him with his back to her, his shirt was dripping in sweat and he looked like he was ready to drop. He and Daryl had been digging a trench most of the day, though Beth didn't know how he did it with one hand, he made it look easy just bracing the shovel on his stump as he went.

She stopped short of him and he turned almost like he could sense her. They had been together for over six months and she loved him, every inch of him, the good with the bad. He grinned at her, "Hey angel how ya feelin' now?"

She had woke them both up this morning puking her guts out, that was when she had gone to Carol and told her she thought she was pregnant. Now with that confirmed, she stood there almost crying in front of him, "I'm alright, can I see you for a minute alone? Hey Daryl."

Daryl squinted into the sun, "Hey! Seen Carol?"

Beth nodded, hugging herself, "Yeah she was with the baby in your cell, he's raising hell again."

Daryl smirked, "That's my boy. We're done here today brother; I need to go help with my hellion."

Merle watched his brother walk away and he smirked moving close to Beth, "Want to give your stinkin' old man a kiss."

Beth shook as his lips touched hers; he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "What the fuck is got ya all worked up?"

Beth sighed, "Please let's go somewhere to talk."

Merle squared his jaw, he knew this shit was coming, she was sick of his shit and was kicking him to the curb, "Nah, here is good. Just say whatever the fuck ya got to say, I got shit to do."

Beth nodded, her voice a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Merle felt like he'd just blown his own balls off, his gut twisted and his head was screaming to him to open the gates and let the dead take him. He leaned down staring into her face, "WHAT?"

Beth was scared, she had never been scared at Merle, but he looked like he might kill her, "I'm having a baby."

Merle snarled standing up straight, "Is it mine?"

Beth felt the tears start to fall down her face, "YES it's yours. What do you think? I'm always in your bed every night!"

Merle fidgeted with his stump, "How the fuck did this happen? Ya said ya got some pills!"

Beth nodded her head, "I did get some pills but then I got sick two months ago and took antibiotics and I didn't know they make the pills screw up! I didn't know! I didn't do this on purpose!"

Merle huffed, "BULLSHIT! Ya wanted me good and caught and now I'm fuckin' stuck with your ass!"

As soon as he said the words, he knew he should've. He was freaking out, what kind of daddy could he be to a kid when he had such a fucked up one. He had the scars she knew them by heart and here she stood her belly full of his kid and he knew he had just broke her heart. He stormed passed her and headed inside, he couldn't do this now. NOT EVER!

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle went down into the tombs with a bottle of whiskey and he tore the boiler room apart. He tore shelves off the wall, kicked the boiler itself until he couldn't stand up anymore. He sat there rocking back and forth drinking his whiskey, muttering to himself, "Ain't fit to be a pa…..ain't fit to have her….."

Beth had come inside and broke down, telling her father and Maggie everything. Hershel was with Beth, but Maggie went to find Merle. Now she sat there watching him as he babbled to himself, she slammed the door shut behind her, "Ain't that the truth! You ain't fit for my sister, but for some reason she loves you. Now the way I see it you can either man the fuck up and go upstairs and tell her it will be fine and hold her and tell her you love her, which I know you do, or you can pussy out and run."

Merle looked up at her and snarled, "What the fuck do ya care? Ya never liked us together no way, anyway!"

Maggie huffed, "That's true I don't, but I know one thing and that's my sister loves your dumb ass."

The door creaked and Hershel came in, "Maggie let me talk with him. Carol is sitting with Beth go see if she needs help."

Maggie walked over and kicked Merle's boot clad foot hard, "Figure it out asshole." She huffed out of the boiler room and left the two men.

Hershel pulled up a stool and sat down near Merle, staring off into the depths of the boiler room, he sighed, "You know I don't ever really talk about my daddy. He was the meanest son of a bitch I ever met. He use to beat me and my brother something fierce. Lock us in the shed for days without food or water. When I turned sixteen I got my ass out of there and never went back til the bastard was in his grave. When I met Maggie's momma I tried to stay away from her, Christ knows I did, but I couldn't. I loved her too damn much. So when she got pregnant with Maggie, I she told me so much hope in her eyes and the only thing I could think to do was go down to the bar and drink till I couldn't stand. I went home that next morning and she had my things on the porch. That was my house, but she was kicking me out. I sat on the porch all day waiting for her to come out but she didn't. The next day I wake up changed right there on the porch went out into the barn and did my chores. When I came back to the house that night, she had one of the men from the church inside. He'd stopped by to check on her, heard I had been kicking up some shit in town. When I looked through that window and saw her with him, well it made me realize that I might not be the right man to be a father, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else be with her, be with my baby, my blood. Beth is going to have this baby one way or another. You can either be with her or you can push her away. But honestly son, I might not have liked this at first, but there ain't no one I can see her with now. So pick careful like, she ain't going to wait forever."

Hershel got up and left Merle alone, he sat there a while, the bottle in his hand but he didn't drink, he just sat there, thinking about another man raising his child with his angel. That shit wasn't going to happen. If Daryl could be a daddy and he was a damn good daddy, then so could he.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth had finally asked them to leave her, she had Daryl help her move her stuff back into the old cell next to him and Carol and baby DJ. She laid there that night rubbing her tummy, staring up at the bottom of the other bunk, "It's just you and me little man."

Merle cleared his throat, "No it ain't."

Beth looked up at him, her eyes narrowing, "What do you want? Come for a DNA test? Cuz I don't think we have any of those."

Merle sighed, stepping into the cell, his bags in his hand, "Ya moved cells, that's smart. Better for us to be up here with the other babies, ya know in case the kid needs somethin' or cries or whatever shit babies do."

Beth huffed, sitting on the edge of the bunk, "Don't worry about us, we wouldn't want to put you out."

Merle sat his stuff down, "What ya don't want me around no more? Cuz I don't care if ya do or not, I'm stayin'. I know I'm an asshole, but god damn it, ya can't throw a bomb on me like we're havin' a kid and not let me blow off some shit."

Beth narrowed her eyes at him, "It's not all about YOU, you asshole!"

Merle nodded, "I know that Beth!" She looked at him, he never used her real name, "I just god damn it! Ya know what I look like, you've seen all the scars! My damn daddy cut the hell out of me and Daryl! I'm scared alright! I ain't had nothin' like ya in my life and I felt damn lucky to have ya. Now a kid is in the mix, one that didn't pick me, but got stuck with me. I'm fuckin' terrified alright! I love you and I don't want to fuck this up!"

Beth stood up his words washing over her, he was scared, she understood that. She was scared too. But he had NEVER said he loved her, NEVER. She looked at him, his chest was heaving and he was shaking. She walked slowly toward him, putting her hand on his chest and his head went to her shoulder, he muttered, "I don't want to hurt ya or the kid."

Beth wrapped her arms around him, "I know baby, it's alright. I know. You're not your father, look at Daryl."

Merle raised his head; she realized he had been crying, "He was always the sweet one."

Beth smiled, cupping his face in her hands, "So are you. I wouldn't be with you if you weren't sweet to me. Do you want me and this baby? Because we love you and trust you with our lives."

Merle nodded, his hand going to her hair, "More than anything."

Beth smiled, kissing his lips softly, she pulled away looking at his face, "Then we'll figure this out, just don't ever doubt how much I love you."

Merle nodded, brushing his fingers through her hair, "Can I come home?"

Beth smiled, "Of course, jack ass."

Merle huffed as she crawled back into their bunk, "You know angel you've got a mouth on ya."

Beth pulled the tank top off over her head and smirked at him, "Well I guess you better teach me a lesson."

She giggled as he crawled on top of her, stopping to kiss her belly, "Ya best shut your eyes kiddo, daddy's sendin' his soldier up there and I don't want ya to get scared." Beth laughed as he took her, her stupid man, but she loved him.

Daryl laid in the bunk in the cell next to them, his arm around Carol, "Jesus, did ya have to tell her she could bunk next to us?"

Carol smirked, kissing his chest, "Well then you better make me scream loud enough to drown them out."

Daryl smirked, "Yes ma'am."

The next day, most of the top row near the Dixon cells had moved to the lower level, no one wanted to hear all that noise every night.

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy Saturday! Kaye**


	21. MayBeth

Chapter 21….MayBeth

**This one comes from Mexican-Canadian who wanted baby Meth's first birthday! So here is it! Enjoy.**

**-Hard to Get-**

You know that God is a woman when she gives a man like Merle Dixon a daughter. After making it through nine months of what Merle called 'hell with the she-devil', though he never said that to his woman, he was handed a little wiggling little bundle. Hershel had chuckled at him, "Well son, we didn't think you'd be out hunting so long, but this little girl couldn't wait to meet the world."

Daryl slapped him on the back, "We got caught up by walkers. How's Beth?"

Hershel smiled, "She's just fine, resting a minute. Merle you alright?"

Merle was still staring at the little….what did he say a girl? Merle looked at her little red face and he felt his heart grow two sizes, "It's a girl, ya sure?" His eyes never leaving the face of the little one.

Hershel laughed, "Yup, it's a girl, she's damn healthy too. Now go see Beth."

Merle looked at Daryl and Hershel like they were nuts, how was he supposed to walk with this little thing? He adjusted her in his arms and her fist came up to grab his finger. He felt his eyes well up, "Ya see that? She's got a hell of a grip on her. Don't ya sugar? Ya know who your daddy is don't ya little one."

Hershel wiped at his own eyes, "Good job son. Now go see your girl."

Merle nodded, making his way into the cell, slowly, almost like he was carrying some kind of fragile glass. When he walked in Beth opened her eyes. His girl looked exhausted but he thought she never looked prettier than she did right then. She smiled, "She's beautiful."

Merle nodded, his voice cracking just a little, "Just like her momma." He sat down on the bed next to her and handed his daughter over to her momma, watching the two of them. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't stop. "Ya did real good sugar, real good."

Beth smiled up at him, "She's gonna break a lot of hearts."

Merle frowned then, he had just gotten her, there was no way he was going to have some asshole come sweeping down and taking his baby girl from him. He started worrying right off that maybe some asshole like Carl would look at her and think someday when she grew up that he'd take her away. No sir, there were gonna be NO FUCKING MEN in his little girl's life but him. He'd see to it, yes he would, if he had to take her and Beth and hide in the mountains, his girl was just that. His Girl.

**-Hard to Get- (1 year later)**

It's amazing what one year can do. They had left the prison, running for their lives when the governor blew the damn thing up. He had barely gotten MayBeth and Beth out before the fire touched the heavens. But now they were safe in Montana housed up in an old resort they had fixed up, built walls. The governor was so dead and gone that no one was even saying his name any more. Now Merle stood proud as a peacock as he watched his little girl open presents from their family. She was a whole year old. She might have been a girl, but she was all balls just like a Dixon should be.

He couldn't help but chuckle when she reached up for him and opened her pretty little lips, "Da da da! UP!"

Merle smirked, "Up it is little woman." He winked at Beth; he couldn't believe the family he had now. Daryl and Carol were there, little DJ running around raising hell while Daryl chased him down. Rick and Michonne were there, her stomach starting to show full of the sheriff's seed. Hershel hadn't made it and he still missed the old man, but Glenn and Maggie did and they were falling all over themselves for his kid. Yeah Merle Dixon had finally come into his own.

His thoughts were shattered when MayBeth started reaching out for Carl, her lips curling up in almost a cry, "Car…Car….Car…."

Carl smiled at her, "What MayBeth you want me? I can take her Merle."

Merle looked at Carl and wanted to slap the smug smirk off the kid's face, "I got her, don't ya have some shit ya can do? Maybe go chase some of the new girls?"

Carl nodded, "Alright, see you later MayBeth." Merle watched him walk off and his fist balled at his side.

Merle looked down at his daughter's face and he frowned at her, "NOPE, not gonna happen little one unless you want to find his head on the damn mantle and then ya can play with the little pecker whenever ya want."

MayBeth looked up at her daddy and smiled, "PECKER!" Merle heard Beth gasp and he knew he wasn't getting any tonight. But that was alright since he had the girl he needed right in his arms. For now.

**-Hard to Get- (fifteen years later)**

Merle stood outside his small home and took a deep breath. At fifty six his bones were tired after a long day of work, but he didn't mind. He had built a nice life for himself. He and Daryl had worked most of the day on the new drainage system for the garden and he had to admit, he wished he could have someone else take care of that shit. Tomorrow was his baby girl's sixteenth birthday and he was so proud of the beautiful woman she had become.

As he stepped into the house, he saw Beth sitting there pretty as she ever was, Carl was sitting across her with MayBeth's hand in his. Carl was thirty two and it never escaped Merle that the boy didn't settle down. Merle huffed, "What's all this?"

Carl stood up, taller than Merle now, his voice deep and his arms defined from years of hard work and labor, "Merle I've come to ask your permission to date May. I care about her."

Merle looked at Beth and she stood up, putting herself between the two of them, "Now Merle!"

Merle shook his head, "Don't now Merle me! This little fucker has been hovering over her since she was born! I'm gonna kill him!"

May stood up grabbing Carl's hand, her voice was strong, "Daddy, I love him."

Merle huffed, "Ya don't know the first FUCKIN' THING ABOUT LOVE!"

May's chin trembled, "If…..if you won't say yes, then I'll….I'll leave….move in with Aunt Carol and Uncle Daryl….I'm old enough to make my own choices."

Merle moved toward his daughter, his heart breaking but he wasn't going to let her know. He got into her face, "That it is it? Ya just come in here and make demands. Well fuck ya then, go on ya do what ever the fuck ya want then don't ya worry about me." He opened the back door so hard he ripped it from the hinges. He grabbed his bag and headed out toward the woods, he would find peace there. His girl, his little May had just broke his heart, there wasn't any fixing that.

**-Hard to Get- (the next day)**

May stood at the door to her parent's house and sighed, she had spent most of the night crying into her mother's arms. Her father hadn't come back. Her mom had sent her Uncle Daryl and DJ out to get him, but so far no one was back. Carl put his arm around her, "I'm sorry."

May nodded wiping at her cheeks, "It's my birthday, I just thought….if we told him…..we should've just kept it quiet like you wanted."

Carl kissed the side of her neck, "No, it's for the best this way. I can't help how I feel about you and you can't help how you feel about me. Like your mom said it's less an age difference then your parents."

May sighed, "I know, but he was so hurt."

Carl sighed, pulling on her hand, "He'll come around. Come in."

May gave him a weak smile, "No you go on, I'm going to wait a little longer."

**-Hard to Get-**

Daryl found Merle at the edge of the town. He walked toward his brother's camp site, "What the fuck ya doin'? It's your girl's birthday today."

Merle scoffed, "Girl got her a new man, don't need her pa no more."

Daryl kicked his foot towering over him, "Ya best got off your ass and head into town before I thrash your ass from her to Alaska!"

Merle huffed, "Like to see you try!"

That was all it took for Daryl, he was on him. There was a flurry of fists and legs as the two men rolled all over the ground. Daryl Jr, rolled his eyes and walked over grabbing the back of both their shirts and pulling them apart, "Y'all done? I want some damn cake."

Merle slapped at Daryl and Daryl slapped him back, "I ain't goin'."

Daryl stood up and dusted his ass off and growled at his brother, "Ya do this and break her heart like this and ya never get her back. Ya come in and make this shit right. Thing about kids is they get to break your heart, ya got to take it and be there for them when they need ya. Ya showed me ya ain't a bastard, the way ya been with Beth and May showed ya was better than our daddy. Now grab your balls and do right by that girl. Besides ya can fuck with the little ass if ya stick it out."

With that Merle watched his brother and nephew head back toward the town. He sat there and thought about his daughter, all the times she had reached to him. Would she reach for him now?

**-Hard to Get-**

May sat on the old porch swing; her uncle had come back a few minutes before and told her that he thought he would come. She didn't say anything about his spilt lip but she knew he had fought for her today, which she was grateful for. She was just getting ready to go in when her daddy came walking around the corner of the house.

Merle walked up the stairs and stood there, "Happy Birthday sugar."

Like all those years before on her first birthday she stood up and held her arms out to him, "Oh daddy."

Merle went to her and hugged his daughter, he might not like the fact that Carl was now in her life, but he was determined to be the one she reached for in times of trouble, because she his little girl, his blood and he wasn't giving her up for the world.

**There you go! Let me know what you thought!**


	22. Naughty Naughty

Chapter 22….Naughty, Naughty

**Soooo me and my dear girl Athlete Girl WON the first ever the-meth-lab writing contest! Best METH! They gave us both the nod because they couldn't pick! I'm soooo happy! So to reward you all I'm giving you pure METH SMUT tonight! As requested by felicia225 who wanted vibrator time!**

**Now so you know my tumblr 4thloveofcaryl is going to announce this week our winners for the CARYL writing contest that I'm running and then we are starting another one. It will be a picture prompt and I'm asking all of you to put your thinking caps on and come up with something! I know you can do it!**

**Dedicate this one to Athlete Girl who is in the woods right now looking for Merle!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth and Carol worked their way through the story. Merle and Daryl both keeping look out as they moved through the store. It was a high end box store they had all kinds of things that weren't on their list. As they walked through the pharmacy area, Carol stopped at the condom section, "How many do you guys need?"

Beth still turned red, even though it had been four months since her and Merle had come out to the group about their relationship, "I think that two should do it."

Carol smirked raising an eyebrow, "Only two? With the way you two go at? I don't mean to make you blush but Beth we can hear you two and it's every night."

Beth folded her arms over her chest, "Well, you guys are loud too!"

Carol chuckled, shoving all the condoms in her bag. She touched the box will the Trojan bullet and held it up to Beth, "Every tried one of these?"

Beth shook her head, Carol laughed, shoving six boxes of condoms and one of the bullets and some warming gel into Beth's back pack. "Don't say anything, just give it to Merle. You'll thank me, trust me!"

Beth wanted to die, but she was happy when Carol moved on to the next section. She didn't need anyone else to know what they did in their office alone at night.

**-Hard to Get-**

When they got back Merle helped her out of the truck and the unthinkable happened, her back pack fell onto the ground the condoms and bullet flying all over the ground. She wanted to die when he looked up at her as he helped her pick it up, he eyed the bullet, "Well angel, ya got something special planned tonight?"

She heard some of the Woodbury men laugh around them and she was wanted this day to be over. She shoved everything into the bag and grabbed some other stuff from the back of the truck, just in time to hear Merle, "Yeah, look at that! I'm hitting that boys, my little angel she's a slut in the sack and all sweet and innocent in the street!"

The men laughed and slapped Merle on the back who was striding around like a damn peacock. Beth couldn't take anymore; she took her things and disappeared into the prison, not wanting to hear anymore from him tonight.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth finished unpacking their stuff just as Merle came in. He stood at the door with his wolf like grin, watching her as she bent over turning down the bunk. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, bucking into her hips, kissing up her neck he purred into her ear, "Sugar, I can smell your pretty little pussy from here. Ya should lie down and let old Merle lick that mess up for ya."

Beth pushed him away, grabbing her clothes she had already set aside for her shower; she glared at him, "No thank you, Merle." She was quiet and she pushed pass him and headed toward the shower.

He stood there dumb founded, not sure what the fuck had gotten into her. She NEVER turned him down. She was the one who brought all the damn condoms back and the damn vibrator, he didn't. He didn't push her or make her do shit she didn't want too. Fuck he wanted to do her up the ass, but he hadn't even asked her about that yet. He sat down hard on the bunk and ran his hand over his face, wondering what the hell he should do. Having an old lady sucked, especially if it was a young old lady.

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth set her things down and sunk onto the bench in the shower room and cried into her hands. She didn't understand him. What they did alone was private. Why does he have to talk about her like that? Why wasn't it like on television and in movies that she use to watch? She knew she was silly, that she needed to stop this. She never got into this thinking that Merle was some romantic hero, he was loud and crude and rough around the edges. She sighed wiping her face; Merle was Merle he was never going to change.

She went to move her clothes and the bullet fell out. She opened the box and pulled the little thing out and stared at it. She wasn't sure what she should do with it, but something in her mind made her want to use it, if Merle couldn't be her guy, the one she wanted then maybe she could use the bullet and fantasize that he was.

She stripped down and turned on the shower. Once the water was warming up, since they had the water heaters running again, she sat down naked on the bench. She turned the bullet on and slipped it down on her core, running it back and forth trying to work herself up. Once the little vibrator hit her clit she arched her back. Carol was right this was great. She closed her eyes and pictured Merle bringing her flowers, taking her on real dates, being the man she wished he was sometimes. She was panting and moaning when she felt a hand on her knee.

She looked up to see Merle crouched down in front of her, "Sugar what the fuck? Ya turn me down but ya come down here and get off with plastic?" She could see the hurt in his face, GOOD after the way he made her feel he should be hurt.

Beth kept the vibrator on her clit, almost whimpering when she spoke, "I heard these are a good replacement for a man that treats you like shit. It doesn't talk shit about you to others and it makes you cum as long and hard as you want without any thought to himself."

Merle growled, his hand tightening on her leg, "Is that so….bet that thing can't do this."

He grabbed her hand pulling it away, the bullet went flying across the room, his metal stump pushed her legs apart and he buried his face in-between her legs while picking her up and walking her toward the counter top. His teeth and lips biting and sucking at her with everything he had. He muttered against her, "Ain't no plastic piece of shit gonna take the place of what I can do to ya. Ain't that right angel? Want ya to beg for it."

He would take her right to the edge her head thrown back, her core filling with wetness and then he would stop, looking up at her until she would buck against his face, "MORE, JESUS MERLE!"

Merle would snicker and dig back in, "Want more, ya get more." His mouth going back to her, he added two fingers, thrusting them in and out of her as he went. He wanted her screaming for him, punishing her for touching herself when he could've made her cum just fine.

When she came, she screamed herself hoarse, her body covered in sweat. He stood up unzipping his pants and stroking himself. He loved to just look at her, her hands on her little titties working herself up. His voice was more a rumble than anything else, "What do ya want angel, tell me."

Beth reached for him, but he pulled away, "Tell me."

Beth was panting with want, "I just want you to make love to me. Be sweet to me and not tell everybody you're having sex with me. I want you to love me, not treat me like I'm just for sex."

Merle might be a man, and sometimes he was slow, but he figured out what his mistake was. Why she was upset. He thought he was just showing off how proud he was of his girl, but instead he had hurt her by his boasting. He leaned down sweetly kissing her lips, muttering against them, "I do love ya angel, ya are all mine ain't ya?"

Beth nodded, her sweat mixing with the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He put his hand on her pelvis and pushed into her staring at her, pulling her close and making her sit up, he whispered to her, "Open your eyes sugar, I want ya to see what ya do to me. How much I love ya."

He kissed her as he moved in and out of her, sucking down her neck, pulling her hair out of the way he licked down to her collarbone. Beth moaned, as he worked down to her nipple taking it into his mouth he sucked gently, making her increase the bucking of her hips. He could feel both of them building up as he continued the slow assault on her. Beth looked up at him, pulling him close she whispered, "Harder baby….harder!"

Merle chuckled, increasing his speed, he could feel his balls tighten and then she came hard around him, pulling at his big shoulders. He came inside her with a roar, his head going to her neck where he screamed out her name.

After they were done, they sat on the floor of the shower room. Merle had her tucked up in his lap, muttering to her and kissing her softly, "I'm sorry ya got pissed but ya have to tell me."

Beth smiled into his chest, "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But can we keep the bullet; I won't use it unless you're around."

Merle chuckled, the rumbling of his chest shot right up her spine, making her core twitch for him, "Oh sugar, we'll keep it and I'll make sure to get ya some other stuff. But when ya want to make love ya just say so. I know I'm an ass and I'll try to keep it to a minimum from now on."

Beth smirked, standing up, she held out her hand, "Come on let's go fuck in the shower."

Merle smiled that wolf grin, "Anythin' ya want angel. Anythin' ya want."

**There you go! Off to shower and then some more writing! **


	23. Lost to the Tombs

Chapter 23….Lost To The Tombs

**Flying high still from the win, thanks for all the reviews and love for this little drabble series! This request comes from Felicia225, who wanted a walker attack. This one is full of feels!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth smiled as she picked up Judith; the little girl was a holy terror now that she was toddling around. "What are you doing? You trying to get away from me again?"

Judith laughed, burying her face into Beth's hair. Beth was just starting to turn around and get her a sippy cup of powdered milk when the first scream came from the cellblock. Beth turned just as walker came stumbling into the common room with what looked like flesh in it's teeth. Beth pulled Judith close to her as another one came from the other direction. She didn't have her knife on her, because she was with Judith, stupid! She grabbed the sippy cup and she headed down the tombs entrance the only way she had to go. She ran with Judith screaming, pushed against her chest. She had no idea what she should do, where were the others?

When she got to the tombs, she could hear walkers coming for them, so she did the only thing she could think of and she found the first closet she could and she slammed the door. She sat Judith down who was screaming and she grabbed a broom and wedged it under the door knob to keep the walkers out. Then she sat down with Judith and held her to her, rocking her back and forth, "It's alright sweetie, not going to let anything hurt you. It's alright sweetie. Auntie Beth has got you." Beth felt her own tears welling in her eyes as the walkers pounded against the door, "Please Merle come soon."

**-Hard to Get-**

Merle and Daryl had been outside when all hell broke loose. Walkers were streaming from all sides. Rick was screaming orders as the group that was outside formed a tight circle killing and fighting for their lives. Daryl had Carol who was eight months pregnant pushed to the center of the circle right up behind him. Rick and Glenn had Maggie between them and everyone was doing their damnest to get to the prison.

After what seemed like hours the herd was down and they went rushing into the prison. Walkers came out parts of their group hanging from their snapping jaws. Merle started killing, turning over bodies as he went, she wasn't here, where the fuck was she.

Rick was going out of his mind looking for Judith, he could see where she had been playing that morning but he had no clue where she was.

Merle had searched the whole cellblock and came up empty. He was pulling people out of the cells they were hiding in, "HAVE YOU SEE BETH?"

No one could answer him, Hershel came into the common room, "She was with Judith out here when it started, I couldn't get to her."

Merle's eyes were wide; he couldn't track her in this, because there was too much blood. He looked up to see his brother, leaning over Carol who's water had broke in the mess. This was bad, they were all in a shit storm and he had no idea how to get them out. He saw the door to the tombs was open and he nodded to Rick, "If she had Judith they would've went somewhere safe. She might be down here."

Rick nodded falling in behind him; the two men went into the tombs to find their two lost girls. It was maddening; walker after walker came at them, "Where did they all come from?" Rick asked him as he put yet another one down.

Merle huffed, "God damn governor, ya know it as well as I did and if somethin' happened to Beth I swear to God!"

Rick nodded, "I understand, let's just find them. Come on!"

The fought till their bodies were aching and their weapons were covered in blood and guts. Glenn and Daryl came down to help them, Daryl telling Merle that Maggie was with Carol. That she was too worried about Beth and Judith she needed him to help find Beth and Judith. By dawn they were all exhausted. Tyreese and his group offered to help, bringing down fresh bodies to help with the clearing of the tombs. Merle and Rick didn't leave, they were forced to sit down a few times, pure exhaustion taking them over, but they didn't leave. Not till they found them.

Merle was starting to fear they'd never find them when he heard the soft screams coming from down a side hallway. He and Rick ran down the hall, a horde of at least fifty walkers turned toward them. They all seemed awful content on a small closet door. Merle knew she was there; he had to get to her.

Rick and him worked side by side in the small hall killing anything that came near them. Walker after walker fell as they advanced stepping on the bodies to get to the closet. When they got there, Merle banged on the door, "BETH!"

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth was exhausted; she had been holding the damn door for hours. The walkers had broken the broom and she was forced to hold them off herself. Judith hadn't slept all night the little girl too scared out of her mind and Beth was beginning to wonder if they'd make it. When she heard Merle's voice she wanted to cry, "MERLE! We're in here!"

She heard Rick, "DO YOU HAVE JUDITH?"

Beth nodded her head, letting go of the door she picked up the little girl, "YES! WE ARE FINE; JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Merle and Rick worked fast, dragging the bodies away from the door, trying to get to them. When it was cleared enough to get the door open, Beth came out and handed Judith to Rick. The man grabbed his daughter and held her close to his chest, kissing her head, "Oh baby girl, there you are. I was so worried."

Merle looked at Beth and cupped her face just as the exhaustion took her and she collapsed into his arms. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek as he walked through the tombs, the others watched him as he talked to her, "I got ya now angel, nothin' ain't ever gonna take ya from me. Just rest, I'll get ya to your daddy and we'll figure this shit out. Just hang in there for me angel; just hang in there for me."

As Merle came into the common room, he heard the sounds of a crying baby and he knew his brother was up to his ass in shit right at the moment. He went into the cellblock and laid her down on their bunk. Maggie appeared at the door, "OH GOD BETH!"

Merle nodded, "She's fine, exhausted, now get me some water so we can clean her up and then tell your daddy to get down here once he's done with Carol."

Maggie nodded disappearing. Merle sighed, stroking her face, "Angel, we're gonna talk about why ya didn't have a weapon on ya, but damn I'm glad to see ya baby."

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth started to come around slowly, her head hurt and her arms felt like lead, but other than that she knew she was safe. She could feel the lumpy mattress under her and she could smell Merle's scent all around her. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting across from her his back to the wall, his head was tilted to the side and he was snoring. She smiled, trying to sit up a little, but there was an IV hooked to her arm.

Merle heard her and sat up rubbing his face, his voice sounded like a diesel truck in the morning and she wanted to cry when she heard him, "Angel, your daddy said to keep still, you're dehradyeted and exhausted."

He crawled over to the bunk, stroking her cheek; she smiled at him, tears rolling down her face, "You found me."

Merle nodded smirking at her, "I'll always find ya, don't ya know that?"

Beth let out a sob, "I was so afraid. I thought I got me and Judith killed, running down there."

Merle sighed, "But ya didn't and we found ya. Ya best have that knife stapled to your damn hand the next time I see ya out of this cell."

Beth nodded, "I was scared, she was scared. Is she alright?"

Merle nodded, "She's right as rain. Now settle the fuck down, we need to take care of your ass right now, not worry about her. Rick's got her."

Beth nodded, "How many did we lose?"

Merle looked at her a minute, there was no need to lie to her, "We lost twelve, it was bad baby. But it's taken care of."

Beth shook her head, "How?"

Merle snarled, "The governor, he's got someone workin' on the inside. I need ya to make sure ya stick close to me and Daryl or your daddy. Don't need ya getting' hurt. And that damn knife!"

Beth nodded, putting her arms around his neck pulling him down to her, "Please don't yell, I almost lost you today. Just hold me and tell me that you love me."

She could feel Merle's body shiver a little, his voice was muffled by her neck, "I almost lost ya today and ya damn well know I love ya. Don't ever scare me again, ya hear?"

Beth closed her eyes surrounded by him, "I know, I won't ever leave you. I promise." She knew the world was harsh and that things never went the way they should, but she had the love of a good man that was enough for her.

**There you go! **


	24. Truth or Dare

Chapter 24….Truth or Dare

**Sorry I didn't post this weekend, it was my daughter's 18****th**** birthday party so that meant lots of cleaning and lots of stuff to do and lots of out of town family to deal with. So here is a little one for Athlete Girl. Hugs!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth wasn't sure what drew her to him, but everywhere that Merle Dixon was she wanted to be. So that night when Maggie talked everyone into playing Truth or Dare she made sure she ended up sitting next to him. He smirked at her as she sat down and she blushed, not sure what she was supposed to say or do, but glad that she could take a deep breath and just be this close to him. Her stomach didn't fall until Andrea sat down next to him.

Andrea smirked at Merle, "You're going down Dixon."

Merle huffed, "Sugar the only one going down is you on my cock."

Andrea smirked, "Oh really, we'll see about that."

Beth felt sick; maybe she should just head up to her cell and call it a night. She could never compete with Andrea and she'd seen Andrea looking at Merle and she knew it was just a matter of time before she slept with him. Beth felt silly but now she was stuck sitting there at the table and knew if she got up then she would lose any nerve she had.

Merle kept glancing over at Beth, damn just being this close to her was intoxicating. He knew he shouldn't feel like that about her, she was just barely legal but hell she was pretty. She always smelled like morning to him after a hard rain, clean, fresh, with the faint smell of wildflowers. He had to fist his hand to keep from reaching over and touching her knee. He smirked to himself, he'd show her what an experienced man old Merle was and then she'd be begging for it.

Maggie sat down sitting an empty bottle in the middle of the table, she smiled at them all, "Alright, here's the rules, we'll use the spin bottle. The person that spins will ask the person it lands on the question, you have the choice of truth or dare. I'll go first."

Maggie spun the bottle and it landed on Andrea who smirked at Merle, "Truth."

Maggie grinned, "What is the most outrageous place you've ever made love at?"

Andrea thought for a minute and then she smirked, "A pool on a July day, the pool was full of people and my boyfriend at the time just moved my bathing suit to the side and we did it right there against the side of the pool."

Merle huffed, "That ain't nothin'."

Andrea cocked her head at him, "Ok, Merle where was yours?"

Merle smirked, "Lock up, a female guard in county. She let me take her right there on the guard desk while the other prisoners watched."

Beth swallowed hard; this wasn't what she thought it would be. She felt her cheeks blush and when she looked up Merle winked at her and she looked down quickly.

Andrea laughed, spinning the bottle, it landed on Daryl who was uncomfortable sitting there. Daryl groaned, "Dare."

Andrea clapped her hands, "Kiss Carol with tongue."

Daryl turned bright red looking at Carol. Carol was blushing too, she whispered to him, "You don't have too."

Merle huffed, slapping the table with his hand, "Yes he does mouse. Just let him do it, be good for the boy."

Daryl leaned over his hands shaking as his lips hit Carol's and then when his tongue snaked into her mouth the whole table laughed. Daryl sat back down, glaring at his brother, who only smirked at him.

Daryl spun the bottle and it landed on Glenn. Daryl chuckled as Glenn said "Truth".

Daryl nodded, "Alright, when did ya and Maggie first get together?"

Glenn blushed, "In the pharmacy."

Andrea laughed, "On that first run you made?"

Maggie nodded, smiling proudly, "Yup, I told him I'd have sex with him. We did it right there."

Merle howled, "Damn girl you're dirtier than I thought!"

Glenn spun the bottle and it landed on Merle, Merle smirked, "Dare". He looked over at Beth hoping that it was a dare like his brother's because he wanted to kiss that fine little thing.

Glenn leaned back smiling, "Go into the supply closet and make out with Andrea for one minute."

Merle stood up, "Come on Sugar, let's go get this done. Be the best minute of your life."

Andrea giggled as Merle led her into the supply closet just outside the common room. Beth stood up, "I'm real tried y'all, good night."

Maggie looked at her sister, "Are you alright?"

Beth gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, just tired. Y'all have fun." She walked as fast as she could trying to get to her cell before the tears spilled down her cheeks. When she got to her cell she flopped down on the bunk and buried her head into her pillow.

**-Summer Fire-**

Once Merle got Andrea into the supply closet he sighed, leaning against the wall. Andrea smirked, "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

Merle huffed, "Nah I can if ya want."

Andrea chuckled, "You're really hung up on her aren't you?"

Merle's eyes widen, "Who?"

Andrea snickered, "Beth, I see the way you look at her, it's alright. She's young and she's pretty, a bit innocent for you but I see the appeal."

Merle sighed, "Ya ain't gonna say nothin' are ya?"

Andrea smiled, putting a hand on his chest, "No, I look at you hoping that Rick will notice me, but honestly he's so busy following Michonne around he doesn't see me."

Merle sighed, "We're both kind of screwed that way huh?"

Andrea nodded, "Yup, we are. Alright let's go back out there." She went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "See that way everyone thinks we made out."

When they walked back out, Merle looked over at Beth's empty sit and he sighed, he had no idea where she went, but he knew he couldn't ask. So he sucked it up and finished out the game hoping that he could get a chance to talk to her, make sure she was alright.

**-Summer Fire-**

Merle mulled around as the others took off to their cells. He knew that Beth was sleeping alone now, Hershel had moved over to Cellblock D to be near the older folks and Beth stayed in C to be near Judith. So when he thought it was safe he walked up to her cell and was getting ready to knock when he heard her soft sobs. He pushed back the curtain to see her on her stomach crying into her pillow.

He stalked over to the bunk and shook her shoulder, her head snapped up and she wiped quickly at her face, "What do you want?"

Merle stood up not sure what to say, the little angel had never sounded so pissed at him before, "I heard ya cryin'…..should I get your sister…..can I do something?"

Beth huffed, "Why don't you go check on Andrea! I'm sure she needs a little attention!"

Merle stood there and then a smirk came to his face, "You're jealous. Ya think that me and Andrea in the closet and you're pissed."

Beth huffed, standing up she pushed him toward the cell door, "OUT!"

Merle grabbed her small hands in his one large one and pushed her against the wall, "No, I ain't getting' out." His lips crushed hers, his tongue flicking out to kiss every inch of her mouth.

Beth melted into his chest as his hips moved to pin her there. He pulled away to look at her and he almost growled, the way her back arched off the wall, the way her chest heaved, there was nothing little girl about her. He kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip as his tongue glided in and out of her mouth, it was lazy but passionate. Just the right mix of hard and soft as he worked her with his mouth.

His metal stump was next to her head against the wall, while his hand travelled down her side, ghosting over the swell of her breast, he pulled away looking into her eyes, "I was just showin' off for ya, thought ya might like old Merle better if ya knew he could take care of ya. I ain't kissed Andrea, didn't do it in the closet, ya can ask her. She's hung up on Rick and I've got my eye on someone."

Beth swallowed hard, "Who?"

Merle smirked, "I'm kissin' her." His lips came back down on hers and Beth moaned, her hands going to his hair as she pulled at the soft curls that were growing there.

Merle banded an arm around her middle and picked her up depositing her on the bunk, her legs hanging off as he pushed himself in-between them. He looked down at her and smiled as he pushed her shirt up, he almost growled when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra and her pert little titties stood there at attention. He brought his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking it to a hard peak, his hand on the other rolling that nipple, damn she tasted like honey on ice cream. He moved over kissing and biting at the other breast, trying to be gentle when all he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and fuck her through the bottom of the bunk.

Beth couldn't believe what was happening to her, she had fooled around with Jimmy but the things that Merle was doing to her had her wanting more. She felt him undo the button on her pants and she lifted her hips to let him slid them down. She gasped when he nuzzled his face against her pink lace underwear, "Fuck angel, I don't know…..damn have ya ever?"

He looked up at Beth and those big blue doe eyes looked unsure as she shook her head no. He grinned, "That's alright we'll go real slow, teach ya good."

He pulled down her panties and threw them aside. Now all she had on was her shirt which was hiked up to her neck and she laid there on display for him. He unzipped his pants and let his cock out, moving back between her legs, he kissed up her stomach to her lips, his voice was strained, "Don't worry we're just gonna play a little tonight. Get ya worked up to that. Alright?"

Beth nodded, her voice a whisper, "Alright, I'm scared."

Merle smirked, "Don't be afraid of me angel, I'm gonna make ya feel good."

She gasped as she felt one of his fingers at her slick folds. He toyed with her, running the finger up and down her dripping heat. When he slipped one finger inside her core, she arched off the bunk and he groaned, "So fuckin' tight."

He kissed her as he slowly moved the digit in and out of her, going slow, stretching her as he went. Then he used his thumb to rub her bundle of nerves and she gasped moaning into his mouth as he worked her up slowly. She could feel the build in her stomach as he made circles with his thumb. His finger still working her inside, pushing her as he went.

She bucked against his hand as the intense pressure broke lose inside her; his mouth covered hers as she rode out the waves of ecstasy gasping for breath. As she came down she opened her eyes to see him take his finger that had been inside her and he sucked it off. He smirked at her, "Want to taste yourself angel?"

She nodded, as he put the finger in her mouth, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked her essence off his finger, moaning a little. Merle was rock hard, "Fuck, angel. Just fuck it all."

She reached down between them, her hand shaking as she wrapped it around him, her eyes going wide at the size of him. He groaned, laying his head against her shoulder, his voice was low and husky, "Tighter angel, just like that….move your hand up a little…yeah….like that….now up and down….that's my girl….faster now."

Beth had no idea what she was doing, but she focused on his breathing as he started to panted. Her hand was moving up and down the hard stone of his cock and she was amazed by the silk feel of something so hard. His hips were jerking as she moved him closer to his release. He grunted into her shoulder as his balls tightened, "I'm gonna cum…angel…FUCK!"

When he came he saw stars, it had been a long time since a woman had made him feel this way if he ever felt that way with a woman. Beth groaned, biting down on his neck as the hot fluid sprayed all over her hand and thighs. Merle bit down on her shoulder to keep from screaming, loving the way she had worked him. When he pulled away he smiled at her, kissing her, "Thank you angel."

Beth stared at her hand and then she smiled at him as she brought her hand to her mouth, licking off some of the hot goo that was Merle. He stared at her, his mouth open, "Fuck girl, just fuck."

Beth chuckled, "Want to taste it?"

Merle shook his head, "No, shit girl, you learn fast."

Beth leaned in kissing him hard; when she pulled away he smiled at her, "This is going to be fun."

Merle Dixon had his own personal angel at the end of the world and he planned on molding her into the woman he had always wanted, but what Merle didn't know was Beth had the same idea about him.

**Review me!**


	25. Biking Lessons

Chapter 25….Biking Lessons

**This one is for Felicia2253, who request Merle teaching Beth to ride a motorcycle. Since Merle has only one hand and you can't ride without two hands I had to modify this a little. **

**This will also be the last of this little drabble series for now. I want to thank you all for reading and I might be back, but I need to get my stories down a bit to keep up with real life. I might still come back and update this one, but I need to step away a little. I hope you like this! Thank you again and super hugs! Kaye**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth kept at it, pleading with him, "Come on Merle! Carol knows how!"

Merle sat on their bunk, shaking his head, "Not gonna happen sugar."

Beth flopped down at the end of the bunk, pouting, "But I can handle it! I swear I'll be safe and you have the new trike that you and Daryl modified; I swear I'll be careful."

Merle shook his head, looking back at his book, "Nope."

Beth sighed, racking her brain for anything she could do to get him to change his mind. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? She smirked to herself; she stood up and pulled her shirt over her head throwing it at him. Merle looked up at her and shook his head, "Ain't gonna work sugar."

Beth smirked, shimming out of her sleep shorts, making sure to take her panties with them. She stood there next to the bunk, completely naked watching him look her up and down. She smiled as she slipped her hand down her taunt stomach to her golden locks between her legs, her voice a husky whisper, "Please Merle."

Merle knew he was losing his hold on the situation; damn angel was a fucking devil in disguise knowing just what would get him to change his mind. He sat up putting his book down, "Please what angel?"

Beth slipped one finger into her hot core, "Please teach me how to ride and I'll ride you."

Merle growled, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her onto the bunk, "Oh angel, you're a bad girl." He pulled her finger from her core and sucked it dry, "Ya best gonna regret this."

Beth smiled as he kissed up and down her neck, she won this round.

**-Hard to Get-**

The next day they stood in the yard Merle had been going on and on for an hour about the controls, how the throttle worked, how it was different from Daryl's being he had one hand. He went over safety with her and when he finally let her sit on it; he looked at her and smirked, "Ok, lesson over for today."

Beth huffed, "NO! I've listened to every damn thing ya said and now it's over! That's not fair."

Merle chuckled, "All's fair in love and war darlin'."

Beth huffed as he walked away, but he made a mistake, he left the keys in the ignition. She smirked as she turned the trike over, it roared underneath her. She could hear Merle, but it was too late. She had already started to coast away from him. She giggled to herself as she drove down the drive toward the gate. She could hear Merle and Daryl running after her.

Then she realized she had no idea how to stop the damn thing. The trike hit the gate and she flew off it onto the ground. Daryl got the trike while Merle ran to her, "FUCKIN' HELL LITTLE GIRL! Are ya tryin' to kill yourself?"

Beth sobbed, her shoulder was on fire and there was a gash on her arm. She knew that Merle was beyond pissed but he scooped her up and took her inside the prison to Hershel.

Merle paced outside the cell, as Hershel worked on stitching up her arm. She could hear him kicking things from time to time and grumbling under his breath. Hershel looked at his daughter, "Bethie, this was the dumbest thing you've ever done. You could've killed yourself and you scared the hell out of Merle and me."

Beth hung her head, "I know daddy, I'm sorry. I just wanted to learn so bad."

Hershel hugged her once he was done, "I know baby. But I'm not the one who's mad, I was scared, Merle is another story. Take those pain killers and stay off that bike."

Beth nodded, sighing as she sunk onto the bunk. After her father disappeared Merle came in, putting his hand on his hip, "Well girl what do ya have to say for yourself?"

Beth felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she stared at her hands, "I just ….well I thought if I could ride you might….well…take me out on the bike…..and we could…..have some fun….if you thought I could ride too….well then …..I'm sorry."

Merle stared at her, he was pissed, he was more scared than pissed, but damn it she could've killed herself, but he sighed, kneeling down he kissed her cheek and pulled her close, muttering into her hair, "Don't ever do that shit again, ya hear me? Now when ya heal up I'll take out, somewhere nice and we'll go for a ride alright?"

Beth nodded, "Ok, I'm sorry. I love you." She clung to his neck, hoping that he would forgive her.

Merle sighed, "I know angel, I love you too."

**-Hard to Get-**

Weeks pasted and Beth thought he would never make good on his offer to take her out. She watched as Carol and Daryl went out every few days. She would just sigh, knowing that this was her punishment for not listening and almost getting herself killed on the damn trike. Merle wasn't even making love to her; he said he wasn't going to do that until her shoulder healed up.

That's why she was shocked when one morning he watched her as she pulled on her cut off shorts. "Angel, wear some long pants, we're goin' out today. ON the trike."

Beth squealed, "Really?"

Merle chuckled, "Really." He kissed her softly, "Get dressed long sleeves and pants now. See ya out there."

Beth couldn't get dressed fast enough, her heart beating in her chest. She couldn't wait to hang onto him and ride down the road with the wind in her face. She smiled to herself when she got outside. There he sat on his trike, his leather vest on, a black tee shirt, her favorite jeans; he looked so damn handsome on that bike. She hugged her father and Maggie goodbye, barely hearing Merle tell them that they'd be back tomorrow.

As they hit the road she held onto him, enjoying the wind in her face and her arms around his waist. Merle tugged at his shirt a little and she slipped her hands under the fabric to find his muscular stomach and she swore he almost purred at the contact.

They had been riding for an hour or two when he pulled them into the woods, and drove them to a small clearing that was covered in black eye susans. Beth got off the trike and walked around the clearing, smiling. When she turned around, Merle had scooted back on the trike. His pants were undone and he was tugging his cock.

Beth felt warmth flood her core, "What're ya doin'?"

Merle nodded his head at her, gesturing for her to come closer, "Take off your pants."

Beth bit her lip and did as he asked, her hands trembling. This was wrong, they were in board daylight and anyone could see them. Her heart raced at the naughtiness level they were about to create.

Beth swallowed hard as she got on the bike facing him, his lips were on hers his hand pulling at her shirt cupping her breasts, pulling the shirt up his lips found her nipple and she moaned loudly. They were both moaning and panting as he pushed her gently back on the handlebars. Merle stood up, undoing his vest, she ran her hands up inside his shirt pinching both his nipples. She ran her hands up his arms and down his chest, "God Merle, baby please." She pulled up his shirt and leaned in sucking at his nipples, one at a time. He smirked as he pushed her back; she hummed with anticipation as he smirked down at her, moving so he was above her.

Merle pushed against her core, muttering against her skin, "I want to see ya naked layin' like this for me. So when I ride, when I ain't with ya, I can think about ya all naked and wantin' me."

Beth blushed as he helped her take her shirt and her bra was on the ground soon after. He grabbed her breasts, licking and sucking them, making sure he left a good bite mark there, SHE WAS HIS. She had scared him, he had almost lost her because of her own damn impatience and he was going to make sure that she didn't forget how much he loved her, wanted her. His hands trailed down her stomach and down her legs. He sat back pushing her legs further apart, he groaned, "Look at that pussy, my woman is all ready for me. Ain't ya?"

Beth nodded, "Yes, God please, Merle I need you inside me."

Merle hitched her legs up on his muscular, sweaty forearms and he pushed two fingers into her, the combination of being in the open and his rough work worn fingers making her scream out. Merle was concentration on his task, he was panting and sweating as he pushed his fingers into her, "Ya wanted to be a dirty girl on a bike. Did ya? Well that's what ya are, a dirty girl on a bike, MY DIRTY ANGEL on MY BIKE. That what ya wanted?"

Beth was thrashing around, her body on fire; it was too much but not enough as she fell over the edge into a sea of passion. She sat up tensing and he wrapped his arm around her waist, while still drilling his fingers into her, until she was spent. He kissed her neck softly as she came down.

But he didn't give her much time to recover, he thrusted into her going balls deep, making her take every bit of him. He sat back on the bike and lifted her up and down on his hard throbbing shaft. His arms banding around her to hold her in place, biting into her hips as he took her deeper and deeper, he wanted every inch she could give him. His mouth wrapped around her nipple and he bit down hard as the two of them came hard. Merle threw his head back roaring, "FUCKIN' TIGHT…GOD DAMN MY DIRTY LITTLE ANGEL!"

They held each other kissing each other softly as they came down. The sun was setting on them and he smirked at her, "Got a tent in the saddle bag, what do ya say we do this for the rest of the night, just my angel under the stars with me."

Beth smirked, kissing him hard, "Anything for you big man."

**Review me!**


	26. Old Sparky

**Chapter 26…Old Sparky**

**Well yesterday was my girl Athlete Girl's birthday so she asked me for a really, really smutty one shot of METH. I sent it to her and she loved it. Now I'm posting it here for you guys! I hope you enjoy. This is a fan warning, so if you don't like smut don't read. **

**Happy Birthday my dear Athlete Girl! This one is for you!**

**-Hard to Get-**

Beth groaned as he pulled her down the long corridor, "Merle, I don't understand why you need to show me something down here."

Merle grumbled, "Well ya keep your panties on for Christ sakes, I'm trying to do somethin' romantic and all ya do is bitch at me."

Beth rolled her eyes and shut her mouth, she figured if he wanted to show her something it better not be his dick, he'd already shown that to her this morning. She smiled at the memory, almost running into Merle when he stopped too fast, "This is it, come on."

Merle led her into a large room and she turned looking at him, "Is this a joke?"

Merle puffed up his chest, "Nope, this ain't a joke, that there is the electric chair, found it today and got me some ideas."

Beth put her hands on her hips, "I'm not sitting in it."

Merle walked over wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "No sugar, ain't that. I thought I might sit in it and lay that sweet ass over my knee. Remember that night I gave ya a good spankin' and ya liked it so much? Well I thought we might play here, that's all. What'cha say?"

He was kissing on her neck and she had trouble telling him no when he wasn't kissing on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him as he cupped her breasts, when he rolled her nipples in-between his fingers, she knew she was gone, "FINE! Alright, but if we get hurt or in trouble it's on you."

Merle slapped her ass and went over sitting down on the chair in the center of the room, he grinned at her, "Alright take off that shirt, real slow like angel."

Beth blushed, it didn't matter how many times they were together she always blushed when he told her to get undressed. She pulled the shirt over her head and smirked at him, "What's next daddy?"

Merle growled, he fucking loved it when she called him daddy, "The shorts, real slow."

Beth popped the button on them, unzipping them super slow as she eased them down her hips. Merle shifted in the chair, "Turn around." His voice was strained and she knew what he wanted to see. So she turned, bending over so he could see her ass as she slipped out of her shorts. Now she stood there with just her pink thong and her matching pink bra.

Merle was rubbing the front of his pants, making the bulge bigger, he crooked his finger, "Come'ere daddy's bad little angel."

Beth felt her whole body flush as she walked slowly toward him. He patted his lap, "Come and sit here and tell me what bad things ya been doin'."

Beth sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in sucking on his earlobe, whispering to him, "I've been pinching my nipples, when no one is looking."

Merle growled, biting on her neck, "That right? Been touching those nipples, ya bad little girl, why don't ya take off that bra and we'll have a look at what ya been doin'?"

Beth reached around and took off her bra, letting it slid off her arms, she looked at him with her big blue doe eyes. Merle's hand itched so damn bad to touch them, but he held off, "Show me what ya been doin'."

Beth leaned back a little, her fingers going to her nipples, she twisted them until they were at hard points. Merle's hand was ghosting over her upper thigh, he leaned in, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and groaned as he sucked on the harden peak. Beth moaned, her hands going into his hair, arching more into his mouth. He bit the nipple and was reward with another moan, "Just like that, yes, please daddy."

Merle chuckled, moving to the other, "Such a bad girl, touchin' yourself when I ain't around. Gonna have to punish ya now."

Beth looked into his eyes and pouted playfully, biting her lip, "I like to be punished."

Merle growled, "Get your ass up then."

Beth stood up and Merle kissed down her stomach, his hand pulling at her thong. She put her hands down the sides of her body, helping him push them down. She knew he would like this, Merle sat back, his cock was raging hard in his pants, "Did ya shave your pussy angel?"

Beth nodded, her hand going through his hair, she leaned down placing feather like kisses on the side of his face, "Yes, do you want to feel it."

Merle was having a hell of a time just breathing, she had never done something like that. He ran his hand down her stomach and groaned at the soft smooth flesh, "FUCK!"

Beth smirked, "Not yet. What do you want daddy?"

Merle shoved one finger inside her without warning, making her go up on her tippy toes, she moaned, "I want your pretty little ass on my damn lap, NOW!"

Beth complied, laying down across his legs, her breasts rubbing against his leg. Her heart beating fast in her chest as he ran his hand down one ass cheek, Merle grunted, "Damn finest ass in Georgia, that's what this is, bad little thing ain't ya, shavin' your pussy without me. I think I'd like to see that next time."

Beth nodded, "I'll let you do it next time."

Merle brought his hand up and slapped her cheek, rubbing it afterward, she gasped, her core flooding with want as he brought his hand up again, "Ya gonna keep bein' bad?"

Beth shook her head, "YES! MORE PLEASE HARDER DADDY!"

Merle chuckled, "That's my girl, take it, ya gonna take it all ain't ya?"

He rubbed her ass, both cheeks now red and she was rubbing back into his hand, "YES, Please!"

He slapped her hard, making her almost come off his lap, but she smiled, loving the pleasure pain, he brought her. Leaning down he sucked her ass cheek, loving how she mewled deep in her throat when did that. He sat back up rubbing her ass, his voice was a deep rumble, "Now ya need to take care of daddy, before I finish this off."

Beth knew what he wanted, she got off his lap and fell at his knees. Her fingers working at his belt and the waist band of his pants. She looked up at him as she ran her hand down his muscular stomach, when she wrapped her hand around his shaft, he blew out a breath, "SHIT angel."

She smiled, pulling him from his boxers, she flicked her tongue out across the tip, smiling as him growled deep in his throat. Then she took him, as much as she could as deep as she could, her tongue working the bottom of the shaft as she sucked him back to the tip. Merle's hips bucked as she did it and she knew it wouldn't take much to put him over the edge.

Merle fisted his hand in her hair, "AGAIN."

She did it again, this time reaching into his boxers, she played with his balls, sucking and swallowing as hard as she could until he came like a freight train in her mouth. She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth.

Merle was in a sex fog, he sat there, his head back, his eyes closed, his chest heaving, damn little angel was going to kill him. He opened his eyes and looked at her sitting there, almost like she was worshipping him. Damn how did he get so damn lucky. He took her hand and pulled her up onto his lap again, her little ass still red.

He rubbed his hand across it and smiled, he spread her ass cheeks apart a little, pushing her legs apart, he entered her with one finger. He smirked as his thumb put pressure on her little ass hole, making her come alive on his lap, "OH YES, PLEASE, OH GOD! MERLE!"

He chuckled, his girl liked a little ass play, he hoped someday she might like a little more. But he found a little of pressure in the right spot and she just about came from just that. He smirked, pushing a little harder, her breath coming out in large gulps, he knew once he touched her clit, she was gonna cum like a geyser. He moved his hand, two fingers went inside her wet aching core, while his thumb now pushed against her clit, making little circles, he heard the change in her breathing.

Beth felt like she was going nuts as he worked her, a deep heat was building in her stomach and she knew she wouldn't last. She had never felt like this, he was doing all the things to make her lose her damn mind. She screamed out when he increased the speed on her clit, her walls clenching around his fingers, she screamed arching her back.

Merle felt his hand flood with her esscene and he knew that she was ready for the main course. His girl had to cum twice to be happy and he was fucking gonna die trying to get her to come harder than she ever had in her life.

He pulled his fingers from her, sucking the two that had been in her core. She was still panting, in a semi sex coma, he chuckled, "That good angel?"

Beth looked over her shoulder at him, her hair was sticking to her face and she smiled, "That was awesome….again?"

Merle chuckled, "Nah, now we do somethin' for each other. Come on ya think ya can stand?"

Beth nodded, easing off his lap. She smiled when he stood up pulling his shirt over his head. He kicked off his boots and pulled his belt from his pants, putting it on the chair. He kicked off his boxers and pants and tugged at his cock which was already for round two. He smirked at her, closing the distance, he pulled her to him, kissing her, his tongue gliding over hers, making her feel dizzy, just like the first time she had ever kissed him.

Merle pulled away, his hand going to her cheek, "I wanna make ya feel good. But ya got to trust me."

Beth bit her lip, "Alright…."

He walked her around to the back of the old electric chair and put her hands on the back. Grabbing his belt he wrapped it around her wrist, using his mouth to help him secure it. He kissed the side of her neck, "That tight enough angel?"

Beth nodded, her body was on fire as he stepped behind her, his hand going down her side gently, he leaned in kissing her shoulder, up to her neck. "I'm gonna fuck ya hard angel, maybe harder than I ever have. I want to feel that pretty tight little pussy squeeze me so damn tight it almost breaks me. Ya got me?"

Beth swallowed hard, his hand now kneading her breast, "I hear you…." She looked over her shoulder, "Fuck me hard, make me scream Merle."

Merle growled, kicking her legs apart he was in her, she screamed out, never having felt so full of him. Merle didn't have control anymore, he was like an animal as he bit the back of her neck as he pounded his hard throbbing cock into her. Beth was panting and screaming out his name, his hand was on her breast rolling her nipple. It was like he couldn't get enough of her.

Beth felt him hit that spot deep inside her that made her come unglued, she didn't want to cum so soon, but she couldn't help it, her hand went to her clit, helping push her the rest of the way over the peak. She screamed herself hoarse as she came, her pussy's walls clamping down around his hard thick cock.

Merle roared when she came, the pressure and friction sending him right over the edge with her, he pounded so hard into her, he was worried in his sex haze that he might have hurt her, but he finished, pumping his hot seed into her. Merle shivered, his whole body did, it was the most intense orgasm of his life. He wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her, while his hand went to the belt releasing her. He eased her back onto the floor with him, she cuddled into his chest, breathing hard. Both of them were covered in sweat. Beth smiled against his chest, "You did make me cum hard, but you always do."

Merle smirked, tilting her head back so he could see her eyes, "Happy Birthday Angel, I love ya."

Beth beamed, "I love you too."


End file.
